My new Sun
by Breese
Summary: Bella é mãe solteira que vivi do melhor jeito que pode em NY. Edward é um famoso ator que é conhecido por seus divórcios. Ele a estuda há um certo tempo, e mesmo que ela não queira nada, Edward está disposto a ter Bella, ele só não sabe por quanto tempo.
1. Dia de sol e chuva

Sumário: Bella é uma mãe solteira e jovem que vivi na grande Nova York enfrentando o dia-a-dia da melhor maneira que consegue. Quando parece estar finalmente acostumada com sua rotina, ela tem o prazer de ter Edward Masen em sua vida... Bagunçando tudo.

Ele é um ator que se mudou a pouco tempo para a Big Apple, e que estuda Bella a um certo tempo sem que ela saiba. Edward é conhecido por seus relacionamentos relâmpagos que começam tão rápidos quanto terminam, e ainda carrega dois divórcios e um término de um noivado com uma famosa modelo nas costas.

Bella não quer relacionamentos incertos.

Edward quer Bella.

* * *

**My new sun.**

**Capitulo I - Dia de sol e chuva.**

**.**

**.**

Parecia que eu havia fechado meus olhos e dormido há apenas cinco minutos quando escutei o som de algo batendo contra a parede com uma força tão grande capaz de destruir a estrutura do antigo prédio.

Ainda atordoada pela maneira nada agradável de ser acordada, me endireitei no sofá-cama apenas para escutar o clique da porta se abrindo, e logo depois o ranger do ferrolho que estava quase emperrando a porta. E em menos de dois minutos minha visão estava focada na pessoa mais linda e importante da minha vida.

Com uma boneca de pano recém lavada sendo apertada contra seu corpo pequenino, Emily me fitava esperando que eu lhe oferecesse espaço em meio a bagunça de lençóis e almofadas que eu estava.

Já acostumada com aquela rotina, eu apenas me livrei do coberto grosso que usava para me aquecer durante as noites, e então dei espaço para que meu bebê de quase três anos de idade se colocasse ao meu lado.

- Ele começo a aumar a casa xedo mamãe – Ela falou, com o pronunciar de cada palavra sendo puxado com dificuldade.

Lhe sorri, enquanto chorava por dentro, como se pedisse desculpa pelo vizinho do andar de cima ser tão barulhento como turbinas de avião.

- Eu percebi, meu amor – Respondi, lhe dando o beijo na cabeça logo após de lhe colocar por baixo do cobertor que eu usava.

Ainda era fim de abril, o que causava aquela sensação de frio, mas como a primavera já dava seus primeiros sinais, não era algo tão insuportável quando seria no fim do ano, quando eu passaria meu primeiro inverno sozinha em Nova York em um apartamento recém alugado e que não parecia ter a mínima estrutura para aquecer uma pessoa durante o rigoroso inverno Nova Yorkino.

- Pedi pa ele palaaa, mamãe. Eu to com sono – Ela falou.

Seus olhinhos fechados e a boquinha se abrindo ao bocejar, me cortaram o coração.

Eu e Emily havíamos nos mudado há cerca de um mês para aquele prédio antigo e que parecia às ruínas. Depois do marido da minha mãe receber uma proposta de emprego na Florida, eu percebi que era hora de parar de viver à custa de Phil e Renné, e começar a caminhar com minhas próprias pernas, tendo a responsabilidade de pagar por tudo o que eu e Emily precisássemos. É claro que meus pais me davam uma ajuda mensal, mas vivendo em uma cidade como essa, todo o dinheiro que eu tinha parecia quase nada.

Com o trabalho de babysister em uma das creches de recreação mais famosas da cidade, e um trabalho de recepcionista em uma academia no mesmo bairro da creche, eu me vi obrigada a escolher um apartamento que ficava próximo do meu local de trabalho, pois não pretendia fazer longos caminhos durante a madrugada tendo Emily comigo. Por conta disso, o único lugar que eu consegui foi aquele apartamento de um quarto que ficava em uma rua quase sempre deserta há dois quarteirões da Broadway.

O meu vizinho de cima, um homem que não se importava com ninguém além de si mesmo, era o meu maior problema na maioria das vezes. Ele trabalhava de noite como segurança noturno em alguma casa de festa da cidade, e sempre chegava por volta das quatro da manhã, se não mais cedo. O problema era que ele sentia a enorme necessidade de avisar a todos do prédio que havia chegado, e a maneira amais perturbadora que ele arrumara para fazer isso era fazendo um sexo alto e super indecentes às cinco da manhã.

Eu consegui fazer Emily acreditar que ele e a esposa estavam apenas arrumando a casa, pois depois que eu fui gentilmente pedir que ele parasse de fazer aquilo fui chamada de idiota e mandaram que eu fosse embora caso estivesse tão incomodada.

Ir embora era uma das minhas prioridades. Se eu soubesse que morar naquele prédio seria tão horrível como eu sabia agora, eu certamente não passaria nem na porta. Havia seis apartamentos minúsculos ali, e cada um estava ocupado por um tipo diferente de pessoa. Como se não bastasse meu vizinho de cima, o meu vizinho da frente era um cara que estava fugindo da policia há quatro meses sendo acusado de assassinato, eu raramente o via, e quando estava em casa trancava muito bem a porta. O outro vizinho que morava no andar de cima era um traficante de drogas que oferecia sua mercadoria para qualquer ser humano que fosse capaz de consumi-la, até mesmo para Emily. Os outros era uma garota que trabalhava como ''dançarina'' em um bar todas as noites; e um homem que eu não tinha o mínimo conhecimento.

Mas meu trabalho como babysister só pagava o suficiente para que eu pagasse pela comida e algumas contas, fora que eu ainda podia passar o dia de olho em Emily enquanto trabalhava. O trabalho da academia não era grande coisa, e o dinheiro eu usava para completar o que o trabalho de babysister não cobria. O que meus pais me mandavam servia para pagar o plano de saúde e para ficar guardado no banco caso ocorresse alguma eventualidade.

Para minha felicidade, uma das meninas que vivia indo a academia, e que era a coisa mais próxima de amiga que eu tinha nessa cidade, havia me conseguido um emprego como secretaria de um escritório de advocacia, e o salário seria maior que eu recebia na creche e na academia juntos, e por conta disso eu poderia procurar por um lugar melhor para viver. O problema era que eu só começaria esse trabalho no mês de outubro, quando a mulher que eu ocuparia o lugar se aposentaria.

- A gente tem que ir agora, Emy – Falei por fim, vendo que nem eu, e muito menos Emily, conseguiríamos dormir ou ficar em paz escutando a mulher implorar para o marido fazer o que quer que ele estivesse fazendo.

- Mamãe – Emily reclamou. Ela realmente parecia com sono, e eu desejava que ela pudesse voltar a dormir.

- Você pode dormir na creche, Emy – Lhe respondi, apartando seu corpo pequeno contra o meu e então lhe dei um beijo.

Esse ritual já se tornara quase sagrado. Eu e Emily havíamos quase nos acostumado a acorda as cinco da manhã e começar a nos arrumar para vivermos nosso dia fora de casa. Sempre saiamos de casa as cinco e quarenta, e caminhávamos pelas ruas já atordoadas até chegar à creche, para esperar o relógio marcar oito da manhã e as crianças começarem a aparecer.

Como eu chegava cedo e a dona da creche de vez em quando se atrasava, ela não via problema em deixar que o segurança permitisse minha entrada as seis da manhã no local, uma vez que muitas das eu arrumava muitas coisas que o grupo da noite deixava bagunçado.

Emily, como sendo minha filha e tendo roubado o coração da dona da creche, era tratada do mesmo jeito que as outras crianças, cujo os pais pagavam para estarem ali, e eu ficava feliz da minha filha ter a chance de viver a maior parte do dia no conforto e carinho que minhas colegas de trabalho lhe davam.

.

.

Eram meia noite quando finalmente sai da academia com uma Emily dorminhoca nos meus braços. O tempo estava mais frio que deveria naquela época do ano, e o vento que soprava denunciava que caso eu não corresse, pegaria uma chuva torrencial que realmente não faria bem a Emily.

Meus passos eram tão largos e apressados quanto minha coordenação falha me permitia dar. As ruas não estavam cheias naquela parte da cidade, e muitas pessoas já tinham seus guarda-chuvas em mão, assim como eu.

Parei no meio da calçada olhando os dois lados da avenida larga antes de atravessar, e não encontrei nenhum carro vindo de lugar nenhum. Sai em disparada, atravessando rápido para ter a chance de pegar um metrô que não seria necessário caso não estivesse quase chovendo. No entanto, quando eu estava no meio do caminho, um vento frio e muito forte acabou levando meu guarda-chuva consigo, e eu acabei perdendo o equilíbrio e cai no meio da rua com Emily em meus braços.

- Mamã – Emy sussurrou atordoada por minha queda.

- Não foi nada, Emy – Lhe respondi, colocando-a a de pé na minha frente para poder me levantar.

- Aconteçu que mamãe? – Ela perguntou quando fiz uma careta descobrindo que meu tornozelo estava doendo.

- Nada, Emy.

- Hey, você – Alguém gritou e eu virei por extinto, encontrando um homem – Você está bem?

Demorei quase um minuto inteiro para perceber que aquele homem estava vindo em minha direção, e falando comigo.

- Não foi nada – Falei alto para que ele escutasse, no entanto ainda estava sentada no asfalto, massageando meu tornozelo antes de me levantar.

- Venha, deixei-me ajudá-la - Ele pediu estendendo a mão para que eu me apoiasse.

Não era todo os dias que alguém parava no meio da rua para fazer a gentileza de ajudar uma mulher a levantar do chão. Céus, era quase raro que alguém perceber a minha existência para pelo menos se importar em me olhar mais de uma vez ou ver se eu era normal.

Sorri para o homem e aceitei a ajuda que me oferecia, logo depois arrumei minha bolsa que tinha alça atravessada pelo meu tronco, e então peguei Emily que estava esperando para voltar para o calor de meus braços.

- O que aconteceu? – O homem perguntou ainda parado ao meu lado.

- Meu guarda-chuva foi levado pelo vento, e como eu não sou a pessoa mais coordenada quando estou com pressa, acabei perdendo o equilíbrio – Lhe respondi decidindo que fora aquilo o que aconteceu.

- Historia fantástica – Ele pareceu sorri percebendo que eu não estava mentindo nem exagerando no fato de ser tão desastrada – Você tem certeza que está bem?

- Meu tornozelo está doendo, mas não é nada demais – Respondi sincera, resolvendo encarar ele pela primeira vez.

Estava escuro e os postes que iluminavam a rua não ajudavam muito que eu tivesse plena certeza do que eu estava vendo. Ele parecia ter o cabelo claro, ou escuro, era alto e parecia bem vestido para enfrentar o mal tempo.

- Olha, me desculpa por atrapalhar você, mas eu realmente tenho que ir. Agora que estou sem o guarda-chuva vou ter correr mais que já estava para poder chegar em casa e pegar o mínimo possível de chuva – Falei suspirando fundo – Muito obrigada, de verdade.

Passei a mão no rosto sonolento e cansado de Emily, e me preparei para sair do meio da rua e correr em direção a estação, no entanto fui surpreendia quando uma mão se apertou gentilmente em torno de meu braço, não permitindo que eu seguisse meus planos.

- Eu posso lhe dar uma carona, se você quiser – O homem falou me surpreendendo.

- Não posso aceitar – Respondi. Por mais gentil que aquele homem fosse, eu simplesmente não poderia aceitar a ajuda de um estranho no meio de uma rua quase deserta, principalmente quando estava com a minha filha em meus braços.

- Por favor, eu insisto. Você disse que vai ter correr para chegar em casa antes que a chuva lhe pegue, eu realmente não quero nem imaginar isso – Ele respondeu sorrindo de uma maneira que eu nunca havia visto alguém sorri antes, e então seus olhos brilhantes encontraram os meus – Sou Edward Masen, de qualquer jeito.

Edward Masen, esse nome por alguma razão não me era estranho, mas eu não conseguia associá-lo a ninguém que fizesse parte de minha memória. Talvez ele fosse algum aluno da academia ou pai de alguma criança na creche.

- Nem me fale, correr realmente não é uma boa idéia pra mim – Lhe respondi sincera, ainda olhando dentro de seus olhos que pareciam mudar de cor a cada segundo – Mas desde que aprendi a falar prometi a minha mãe que não sairia com estranhos, e como ensino o mesmo para minha filha, não seria muito inteligente aceitar a corona.

- Mamain – Emy sussurrou no meu ouvido, me chamando a atenção – Gotinha no meu naliz.

No mesmo segundo senti uma gota cair na minha cabeça, e então amaldiçoei quem quer que fosse o responsável pela chuva. Não poderia esperar eu estar em casa?

Edward ao meu lado sorriu de alguma coisa que parecia particular, e então passou o braço por meus ombros me fazendo andar na direção que ele viera.

- Prometo que você não precisa se preocupar comigo, pelo contrario, tem sorte de estar comigo – Ele respondeu ainda sorrindo – E como a chuva parece ter se adiantado em relação a você, acho que você deveria aceitar minha carona.

Quando ele terminou de falar estávamos parado em frente a um carro prata, cujo os faróis tinham acabado de piscar fazendo uma zoadinha indicando que estava destrancado.

Troquei um olhar sério com Edward, como se eu fosse conseguir escutar os pensamentos dele daquela maneira. Ele sorria e tentava passar toda a segurança que um olhar poderia passar, e de alguma maneira ele acabou conseguindo.

Eu sabia que era muita burrice e estava agindo exatamente como a menina idiota que fui quando comecei a namorar o pai de Emily, no entanto, com a chuva ficando grossa e com todo o cansaço do dia de trabalho, eu não consegui negar a ajuda que Edward Masen me oferecia.

- Se você for fazer alguma coisa comigo, peço que pelo menos respeite minha filha e tenha certeza de que ela chegou bem a casa da minha mãe – Lhe respondi me rendendo a tentação de ir para casa de carro.

Edward sorriu ainda mais com minhas palavras, e então abriu a porta do banco de trás para mim sendo cavalheiro ao ponto de tirar algumas coisas que estavam no banco para que eu pudesse entrar.

- Eu não tenho uma cadeirinha de criança, mas se eu não estou enganado acho que esse banco pode ser elevado, me dê um minuto – Ele pediu, colocando metade do corpo dentro do carro.

Menos de dois minutos depois ele estava de volta a minha frente com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, fazendo um gesto para que eu entrasse no carro.

- Você vai ter que ir na frente comigo – Ele falou quando olhei o interior do carro.

- Tudo bem – Respondi, não tendo como negar. A chuva estava ficando cada vez mais forte, e eu e Emily pegaríamos um resfriado caso eu desistisse daquela carona, além de tudo, ir para o metrô a aquela hora era muito perigoso quando você era uma mulher pouco dotada de defesa pessoal e com uma criança nos braços.

Edward esperou eu colocar o cinto em Emily e então abriu a porta do carona para mim, e só quando eu estava bem aquecida dentro do carro ele fechou a porta e deu a volta para ocupar o lugar do motorista. Logo que ambos estávamos com o cinto atravessado em nosso corpo e o aquecedor ligado, Edward deu partida e perguntou onde deveria me deixar, deixando claro que queria me levar até a porta.

Expliquei como chegar ao prédio onde eu morava, lhe afirmando que poderia ser um pouco perigoso para ele chegar com o carro de luxo dele até lá, mas ele fez uma careta e rolou os olhos, dizendo que aquilo era o que menos importava.

- E então, quantos anos ela tem? – Edward perguntou dirigindo devagar pelas ruas mais movimentadas que levavam até meu prédio.

O olhei desconfiada, ainda não sabendo se deveria dar informações sobre minha filha para aquele home.

- Emily vai fazer três anos em setembro – Falei por fim.

- Três anos? – Ele perguntou – É a idade mental do meu cunhado.

- E quantos anos seu cunhado tem? Digo, deveria ter?

- De acordo com os documentos ele tem trinta e três – Ele respondeu parecendo se divertir sozinho.

Edward era intrigante. Desde que coloquei meus olhos nele o sorriso em seu rosto parecia na desaparecer, os poucos minutos que estávamos dentro dele, parecia apenas aumentar cada vez mais a expressão de felicidade em seus lábios grossos.

De vez em quando ele olhava para Emily que estava cansada demais para ficar acordada no banco de trás, e então ele olhava para mim. Cheguei a conclusão de que ele tentava encontrar traços de Emily em mim, e pelo seu olhar, assim como os outros, ele estava tendo sucesso.

Emily era muito parecida comigo, mas ainda assim tinha traços do pai que lhe negou assim que descobriu a existência dela. Ela tinha lhos azuis, herdados do pai, e algumas mexas aloiradas, mas seu cabelo era tão castanho como meu, e em dias de sol pareciam avermelhados. Emily tinha o meu nariz, e graças a Deus não herdou a minha falta de coordenação.

- Ela parece com você – Edward declarou depois do que pareceu muito tempo de silêncio.

- Tirando pelos olhos. São tão azuis quanto os do pai dela – Respondi.

- Bom, ela é bonita, e eu tenho certeza que continuaria a ser fofa mesmo tendo seus olhos castanhos. Imagino que seu marido esteja ligando para a policia a essa hora.

- Não sou casada – Respondi rapidamente, por reflexo. Eu odiava quando afirmavam que eu era casada, então negar aquela afirmação era tão natural quanto respirar. Mesmo assim, eu não deveria ter dito que não era casada, deveria o fazer acreditar que eu tinha um marido me esperando em casa.

- O seu namorado, ou pai dela – Edward falou, parecendo me estudar.

- O pai dela deve estar fazendo qualquer coisa menos se preocupando comigo e com ela – Respondi, não contendo a destilação de veneno que eu tinha pelo pai de Emily a cada vez que trazia o seu nome a minha mente.

- Oh, desculpe – Ele pediu dando de ombros.

- Tudo bem – Balancei a cabeça tentando esquecer a imagem do pai de Emily.

O silêncio mais uma vez se fez presente, e a medida que eu percebia que estávamos próximos ao meu prédio, sentia uma estranha sensação se apoderar do meu corpo.

- E então, você trabalha na Bolnier Bo – Ele me chamou a atenção, citando o nome estranho que meu chefe escolheu para a academia.

- Sim, cinco dias por semana, na recepção – Expliquei – Você é aluno de lá? Eu sabia que já havia escutado seu nome em algum lugar, mas não conseguia lembrar, pensei que você pudesse ser um aluno da BB.

- Não, ainda não sou aluno. Mais como a _BB_ parece ser uma boa academia, fica próxima ao meu novo apartamento, e além de outros detalhes, eu estou pensando me matricular lá até o fim da semana.

- Está fazendo uma boa escolha – Garanti – Você gosta de luta? Porque um dos professores de luta, eu só não sei qual, é muito bom. Ele até mesmo conseguiu me ensinar um golpe que não tinha como eu acertar a mim mesma.

- Você é tão desastrada assim? – Edward perguntou.

- Você não tem noção – Respondi – Sou terrível ao ponto de me machucar até abrindo uma gaveta.

- Não consigo acreditar, vou ter que ver – Ele respondeu, e então a pouca luz que ainda entrava pelo pára-brisa desapareceu, me fazendo perceber que havíamos chegado a rua do meu prédio.

A chuva lá fora deixava a visão turva, mas dava para perceber que não tinha ninguém ali, a não ser que estivesse escondido. Apontei meu prédio para Edward e ele parou bem a porta, se curvando sobre mim logo que desligou o carro.

Um pouco assustada, demorei para perceber que ele procurava algo no porta-luvas, e demorei mais ainda para perceber que ele tirara dois guarda-chuva do pequeno espaço onde tinha vários CD's.

Minha face com certeza formou uma enorme interrogação enquanto meus olhos se focavam nos objetos em suas mãos grandes e pálidas. Ele oferecia para mim, mas eu ainda estava muito curiosa para poder pegar.

- Um pra você e outro pra mim – Ele respondeu minha pergunta muda, resolvendo colocar em meu colo o guarda-chuva azul escuro, enquanto ele ficava com um preto – Você pode abrir a porta e eu levo sua filha para dentro, assim não corre o risco dela pegar chuva.

Antes que eu pudesse lhe responder ele já havia aberto sua porta e abria o guarda-chuva para poder se proteger da chuva.

Somente quando o vi atravessando a frente do carro que consegui reagir e me movimentar. Peguei o guarda-chuva, preparando-o para abrir assim que tivesse a porta aberta. Com a chave da porta da frente do prédio em minhas mãos, eu abri a porta do carro e sai o mais rápido que podia, não querendo molhar o acento de couro claro.

Foi muito rápido. Ao mesmo tempo que me preocupava em abrir a porta do prédio, eu dava atenção ao movimento carinhoso que Edward fazia ao carregar Emily até estarmos dentro do prédio.

- Obrigada – Agradeci quando estávamos todos protegidos da chuva – Me desculpe pelo o que lhe falei ao aceitar a carona, é que não é todo dia que alguém me ajuda no meio da rua e oferece carona, e estando com Emily eu fico um pouco acima de guarda.

- Compreendo, e devo concordar que você não deveria confiar em estranhos, confie em mim – Ele foi sarcástico nesse momento, dando um sorriso torto e uma piscada de tirar o coração.

Só naquele momento, com a luz florescente do hall pequeno e frio, eu conseguia ver a cor de seus cabelos castanhos dourados, e os olhos verdes escuros brilhantes. A barba que ele tinha era curta, e de alguma maneira era sexy, e o rosto parecia pertencer a uma daquelas revistas de estética para explicar como deveria ser um rosto perfeito. Logo que olhei seu corpo musculoso não exageradamente, conclui que talvez todo o seu corpo deveria ser usado em revistas de estética como modelo de perfeição.

- Vou confiar em você – Garanti sorrindo um pouco – Obrigada pela carona.

- De nada – Ele respondeu – Vejo você por ai, Isabella.

Algo em suas palavras pareciam bem seguras de que nos encontraríamos novamente.

- Então quando nos vermos por ai me chame de Bella, ou então não terá uma resposta.

- Vou lembrar disso – Ele respondeu, e logo depois de colocar Emily nos meu braços, ele fez um sinal para que eu subisse as escadas, parecendo convencido de não ir embora antes que eu desaparecesse de sua vista.

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

O que acharam? De verdade, por favor...

Foto da Emy no meu perfil, eu espero que gostem.


	2. Balões

**My new Sun**

**Capitulo II – Balões**

**.**

**.**

O dia de sábado havia amanhecido estranhamente ensolarado, digo, o sol estava brilhando, mas a temperatura ainda não era alta suficiente para que eu deixasse os casacos em casa e esquecesse o novo guarda chuva que havia comprado.

Emily estava estranhamente radiante hoje, e mesmo tendo passado toda a manhã assistindo um grupo de leituras para crianças, ela estava incontrolavelmente energética naquele momento, correndo e pulando para pegar as bolhas de sabão que eu soprava a cada vez que todas desapareciam no ar.

Dias de sábado eu normalmente fazia trabalho extra na creche até as onze da manhã, e depois almoçava em um restaurante simples que ficava frente ao Central Park, para então podermos passar parte do nosso dia em meio ao verde e caloroso ambiente que era aquele parque.

Como era fim de inverno e já se podia ver os primeiros sinais da primavera florescendo em alguns lugares dali, o parque estava bastante cheio hoje, com pessoas aproveitando o espaço para fazer de tudo.

- Mai mamãe – Emy gritou pulando em minha frente com seu sorriso sapeca e o rostinho avermelhado de tanto pular e correr atrás das bolhas.

- Só mais um pouco, Emy – Lhe respondi, antes de soltar mais bolhas grandes para ela pegar.

Era em momentos como aqueles que eu simplesmente pensava que a minha vida não poderia ser melhor.

Eu nunca havia imaginado que acabaria sendo mãe solteira aos vinte e quatro anos de uma criança de dois anos. Para falar a verdade eu nunca me imaginei sentada em um banco do Central Park em uma tarde de sábado brincando com a minha filha.

- Gandona mamãe – Emy pediu, quando as últimas bolhas haviam desaparecido ao toque de seus dedinhos gordos e macios. O sorriso em seu rosto era a razão da minha existência.

- Só se eu ganhar um beijo – Lhe falei, inclinando meu corpo para que ela beijasse minha bochecha.

Senti seus lábios pequenos tocando rapidamente minha bochecha, e até escutei o estalo que ela adorava fazer quando beijava alguém, logo depois me fez beijar seu rosto, sabendo que seria exatamente o que eu faria, e depois ficou me olhando, esperando pela grande bolha de sabão.

- Você ama a mamãe? – Perguntei, sabendo que ela faria qualquer coisa para ganhar a bolha. Eu sabia que ela me amava mais que tudo, mas eu adorava escutar.

- Ama mamãe – Ela repetiu respirando desajeitadamente enquanto passava a mão no rostinho para se livrar de uma mexa de cabelo que caia por seus olhos.

Soprei vagarosamente uma bolha, escutando ela bater palminhas a cada vez que via a bolha ficar maior. Meus olhos se abriram um pouco vendo ela pular e bater palmas com aquele sorriso feliz de expectativa, e seu olhar apreensivo com medo da bolha estourar sem ela a tocar.

- Xouta mamãe, xouta - Ela mandou, e eu obedeci.

A bolha grande, quase do tamanho da minha mão, foi sendo levada pelo vento e subindo, fazendo com que Emy seguisse com seu olhar até que estivesse próxima demais para que ela começasse a brincar com a bolha.

Emily era uma criança simples de se agradar. Por mais que passasse parte do dia em uma creche de luxo e lidando com crianças que tinham poder aquisitivo maior que ela e por conta disso tivesse brinquedos mais ''legais'', ela parecia satisfeita suficiente fazendo aquelas brincadeiras que reuniam apenas nós duas.

Às vezes nós brincávamos de bolhas, outras vezes ela gostava de desenhar, ou sair correndo pelo parque para que eu a pegasse e fizesse cócegas. Quando minha mãe morava aqui, costumávamos fazer diferentes tipos de passeios todos os fins de semana, e geralmente assistíamos os jogos de Phil. Além disso, a vizinhança era muito melhor do que a atual, e Emy até tinha coleguinhas para brincar.

Eu realmente não me arrependia de ter seguido com a gravidez e ter ficado com Emy ao invés de entregá-la a adoção, como uma amiga da faculdade havia sugerido. Mas havia momentos que eu simplesmente desejava que ela tivesse nascido em um momento melhor, quando eu estivesse formada tendo um trabalho que pagasse mais e o pai dela já fosse maduro suficiente para fazer as escolhas sem ter os pais lhe dizendo o que fazer.

- Mamãe, queo sovete – Emy pediu quando estourou a bolha imitando um som parecido com um 'BUUUUU''.

- Você quer sorvete? – Perguntei, e enfatizei o sorvete para que ela prestasse atenção na pronuncia.

Emy balançou a cabeça olhando de uma maneira que eu não conseguiria negar caso já não estivesse tão acostumada.

- Bebê, está frio demais para você tomar sorvete – Lhe respondi, puxando-a para ter ela sentada na minha perna – Quando o parque estiver cheio de flores eu prometo comprar o sorvete que você quiser.

Ela olhou ao redor estudando a quantidade de flores que tinha no Central Park a aquela época do ano, e então olhou pra mim por baixo de seus cílios que eram idênticos aos de seu pai. Ela sorriu forçadamente e mexeu a ponta do nariz inconscientemente.

- Mas tem foulis, mamãe – Ela falou deixando que suas bochechas já avermelhadas ficassem com a cor mais intensa.

- Só quando tiver mais flores, muito mais flores. E então a gente pode fazer um buquê,tirar uma foto e mandar para a vovó. O que você acha? – Perguntei, batendo na pontinha do nariz dela.

- Poumete? – Ela perguntou olhando desconfiada.

- Só não vai me deixar esquecer – Dei o meu melhor sorriso para dar segurança, e ela sorriu de volta para mim.

- Tão quelo chocoate quentinho – Ela falou pulando da minha perna.

Olhei rapidamente o relógio em meu pulso, e vi que já se passavam das três horas, e eu já podia voltar para o meu apartamento sem medo.

Eu não gostava de passar muito tempo em casa, e por conta disso passava todo o tempo possível fora, com Emy sempre ao meu lado. Na creche era fácil, pois ela tinha como se ocupar e eram muitas a pessoas que podiam ficar de olho nela além de mim; na academia era um pouco mais complicado, eu tinha uma salinha bem ao meu lado, e eu a deixava lá durante as noites, vendo TV, dormindo ou desenhando algo para me presentear. Nos finais de semana eu não me sentia a vontade ficando em casa antes das quatro horas, pois além do morador do andar de cima, o homem que morava a frente do meu apartamento levava amigos e eles ficavam bebendo e assistindo algo na TV.

A vez que eu havia presenciado a loucura que é aquele prédio durante as primeiras horas de sábado foi o suficiente para saber que não era um bom lugar para eu e minha filha, e por conta disso eu havia ido atrás de uma segunda opção, que era passar as tardes no parque.

- Quando chegarmos em casa eu faço chocolate quente com pedaços de _marshmallow_ para você, e então podemos assistir o filme do Nemo – Pisquei para Emily sabendo que ela adorava aquela idéia.

- E a gente pode binca com o pexinho depois? – Ela perguntou segurando um sorriso. O peixinho de depois era um grande boneco do Nemo que meu pai havia dado a ela há dois meses, onde ela podia pintar e desenhar o tempo todo, e eu tinha que me matar para lavar depois.

- Podemos – Respondi.

Eu Emy começamos a seguir o caminho que geralmente fazíamos, hoje ela resolvera que iria andar, e então apertara minha mão e saiu pulando como uma gazela.

- Um eefante incomoda muta gente, dous eefante incoomoda muto maxes – Ela cantava enquanto andávamos, de repente parou de cantar e olhou para mim apreensiva – Depos do dous vem quem, mamãe?

- Depois do dois vem o três, Emy – Lhe respondi, mostrando três dedos para ela.

- Um eefante...

Caminhamos de vagar pelo Central Park, e eu me deliciava ao escutar ela cantando a música dos elefantes que meu pai havia lhe ensinado, é claro que ela parava o tempo todo para perguntar qual era o numero seguinte, e sempre recomeçava a cantar desde o numero um.

De repente, quando estávamos terminando nossa caminhada pelo parque e ela finalmente conseguira chegar ao numero nove com a minha ajuda já cantando, Emily parou e puxou minha mão com toda a força que ela tinha em seu corpo, me fazendo olhar para ela.

- Baão, mamãe – Ela pediu apontando para um vendedor cheio de balões coloridos voando altos e presos em fitas quase transparentes ao longe. O olhar de Emy brilhava, e eu sabia o motivo.

Emily adorava balões de uma maneira que não havia explicações. Desde o seu ultimo aniversario, quando estouramos um daqueles enormes balões cheios de doces, ela simplesmente passou a acreditar que todos os balões traziam uma surpresa dentro deles. Minha mãe, não muito feliz de ver a neta viciada em balões, fez Emy acreditar que ela precisava cuidar com muito carinho dos balões para poder ter a tal surpresa. E então, toda vez que a minha filha via um balão ela implorava por um.

- Emy...

- Pou favu – Ela pediu, colocando as duas mãozinhas na frente de sua boca, como se tivesse fazendo uma oração – Poumeto que amanhã vo fica quetinha e o tio Macu nem vai chama eu na fente.

Tio Macu, mais conhecido como padre Marcus, era o sacerdote da igreja que eu costumava freqüentar aos domingos. Bom, além de ser uma ótima desculpa para não ficar em casa, ir a igreja era um compromisso que eu tinha assumido logo depois de ficar esperando Emy poder sair da incubadora. Ela havia nascido três semanas antes da hora, e poucos médicos acreditavam que ela conseguiria sobreviver, eu me apeguei a todos meios que eu tinha para pedir para que ela ficasse bem.

- Se você não ficar quietinha amanhã na missa, senhorita Emy, você vai ficar uma semana sem assistir o desenho do Bob Esponja.

- Ta bom – Ela respondeu sorrindo – Posso ir ecolher?

Olhei a distancia que nos separava do vendedor, e vendo que não era grande coisa, permitir que ela fosse, dando o aviso de ''não corra'', que era o mesmo que dizer ''corra muito''.

Observei-a correndo pelo gramado verde e quase deserto, já chegando na parte de concreto para caminhada, andando o mais rápido que eu podia, e sorrindo admirada em como ela havia crescido desde que eu a vi pela primeira vez, tão pequenina e frágil que eu nem conseguia acreditar que era real.

De repente, meu coração se apertou e o sorriso sumiu de meu rosto, assim como a cor. Emy ainda estava correndo e na direção dela vinha um casal de bicicleta que não parecia nem um pouco disposto a parar e muito menos perceber que Emy e eles iriam se colidir caso não parassem.

Eu desejei ser rápida o suficiente, mas eu estava meio congelada prevendo o acidente que iria acontecer. Por mais que eu corresse e gritasse, nada dava certo.

- Emily – Chamei por seu nome.

Foi um completo erro gritar seu nome. Ela parou onde estava, e virou para me olhar, dando aquele seu sorriso cansado e chateado. As bicicletas vinham rápido demais, e só quando escutaram meu grito que a mulher foi perceber que minha filha estava na frente deles, tentando parar tarde demais.

Mas foi então que um vulto muito rápido apareceu levando Emily consigo para fora do alcance das bicicletas, e tendo como resultado uma queda no concreto frio do parque.

Por mais que uma queda não fosse a melhor coisa no mundo, ao meu ver era melhor que um atropelamento por bicicletas em alta velocidade, e por conta disso eu consegui correr o resto da distancia que me separava de Emily.

- Mamãe – Escutei ela chamar ao choro quando me aproximei.

- Emy – Sussurrei, ficando feliz ao perceber que ela caíra segura, protegido por braços firmes ao redor de seu corpo pequeno.

A pessoa que a tinha pego deixou que minha filha saísse de seus braços, afim de que eu a pegasse no colo e a acalmasse um pouco.

- Ta dodói – Ela chorava em meu ombro, enquanto eu fazia meu caminho até o banco mais próximo para poder sentar e acalmar ela.

- Onde dói, bebê? – Perguntei,quando finalmente sentei em um banco e a coloquei no colo, olhando seu rosto vermelho cheio de lágrimas.

- Q-quiiiiii ôô – Ela apertou o braço, mostrando um arranhão que sangrava só um pouco.

- Mamãe vai fazer um curativo quando chegarmos em casa e vai passar, ta bom? – Perguntei e ela apenas concordou – Mais alguma coisa dói?

- N-nããã-ãoooo – Ela respondeu soluçando.

Emily parecia assustada com o acidente, mas era só aquilo que a fazia chorar.

- Emy, respira devagar – Pedi, passei a mão por seu rosto, colocando todo seu cabelo para trás ao mesmo tempo que assoprava seu rosto para ver se ela voltava a sua cor natural. Aos poucos Emily parava de chorar e respirava mais regulamente, mas seu aperto em meu braço era forte, como se nunca fosse me soltar novamente- Você quer um pouco de água?

Ela concordou com a cabeça e eu rapidamente peguei seu copinho de água que eu sempre carregava comigo cheio na bolsa. Eu não gostava dela bebendo em qualquer lugar, talvez isso fosse super protetor, mas eu não me sentia culpada por cuidar excessivamente do meu bem mais precioso.

Emily se acalmou mais rápido depois de ter seu copo com duas azas para segurar em suas mãos, e demorou um bom tempo bebendo aos poucos a água. Eu a assistia esperando que aquela expressão assustada sumisse de seu rosto instantaneamente, e parecia que logo teria meu desejo.

- Hey, você – Uma voz não muito estranha chamou de perto.

Tirei relutantemente meus olhos de Emily e encontrei ninguém mais que Edward Masen se aproximando de mim. Hoje ele usava uma jaqueta de couro marrom e uma calça jeans azul claro, mas o que mais me chamou atenção foi o corte em sua testa, que estava tão novo que chegava a sangrar.

- Edward? – Perguntei mordendo meus lábios, com medo de poder estar errando seu nome.

- Você lembra – Ele observou sorrindo, e depois olhou para Emily – Ela está bem?

- Acabamos de levar um sust...

- Eu sei, graças a Deus consegui chegar a tempo de pegar ela. Me perdoe se ela acabou se machucando.

Levei um minuto para ligar o fato dele estar sangrando com a lembrança de alguém pegando Emily antes que as bicicletas atingissem ela. E então a compreensão passou em meu rosto ao mesmo tempo em que meu coração se encheu de uma estranha emoção em relação a Edward.

- Ela está bem – Respondi rapidamente – Um pouco assustada, mas está bem. Não é meu amor?

- Ta dodói, meu bacinho taubém – Ela falou apontando para a testa de Edward.

- Não foi nada, vai servir para me mostrar para meus amiguinho e para meus pais como eu sou um menino bom e salvei a menina mais bonita do parque – Ele respondeu, se ajoelhando de frente a Emily.

- Diz pa eles que você foi muto apido – Emy falou pra Edward.

- Pode ter certeza – Edward falou.

- Emily, o que você diz agora?

- Oubigado? – Ela perguntou olhando para mim, esperando que eu concordasse com a cabeça para então dar atenção a Edward e lhe falar – Oubigada moço.

Edward sorriu torto, tirando uma mexa do cabelo curto de Emily que insistia em cair sobre seu rosto soado. Ele passou seus dedos tão gentilmente, que até eu podia sentir o carinho naquele toque.

- Pode me chamar de Edward. E qual seria seu nome?

É claro que Edward faria as apresentações a Emily. Quando eu o conheci há quatro noites, Emily estava quase dormindo em meus braços, atordoada demais para pensar em saber o nome do homem que nos ajudava.

- Eu me chamo Emily chefe Swan – Emy respondeu fazendo Edward e eu rir, mas de maneira bem discreta para que ela não notasse – Mas mamãe me chama de Emy, minha vovó e titio Phil me chama de Ly, e meu vovô chama de... como é mamãe?

- Princesinha – Respondi, lembrando da palavra que meu pai usava para se referir a única neta.

- Pinceinha – Emy repetiu para Edward, balançando a cabeça fervorosamente.

- E eu devo chamar você de...? – Edward perguntou.

- Emy – Ela respondeu olhando para mim, como se pedisse permissão para dar aquela resposta. Eu apenas lhe sorrir.

- Então, é um prazer conhecer você, Emy – Edward estendeu a mão direita para minha filha ao falar aquilo.

- Tão é pazer conhecer você, Ediade – Ela sorriu.

- E então, posso saber por que você estava correndo daquele jeito? – Ele perguntou curioso, vagando seu olhar entre mim e Emy.

- Baão – Emy respondeu apontando para o vendedor de balão, o que me fez lembrar do ciclistas que quase atropelavam minha filha.

- Os ciclistas – Murmurei baixo, procurando encontrar o casal com suas bicicletas, mas não tive sucesso nenhum. O calçadão estava quase vazio, e apenas algumas pessoas corriam pelo concreto, aliás, aquela não era uma área para ciclistas.

- Eu tomei a liberdade de falar com eles e resolver a situação. Você estava tão preocupada com Emy que pareceu esquecê-los, e conhecendo algumas mães que eu conheço, eu tenho que admitir que fiquei com medo de você fazer algo.

- Essa não é uma área para ciclistas – Falei fazendo uma careta de zangada – Eles quase atropelavam Emily.

- Mas não atropelaram, e agora ela está bem – Edward respondeu sorrindo torto pra mim, fazendo com que eu desistisse da careta.

- Graças a você – Lhe respondi.

Ele deu de ombros como se aquilo fosse apenas um bônus e então se levantou, pedindo que eu ficasse onde estava até que ele voltasse.

Emily escondeu o rosto no meu pescoço, dando um sinal de que não mais queria ficar aqui, e eu até podia imaginar o que ela desejava. Ir para casa e passar o resto dia sentada no sofá assistindo televisão.

Eu já estava mais calma também, apesar do susto, só ter Emy em meus braços já fazia com que eu soubesse que estava tudo bem. Eu sabia que não poderia proteger ela de tudo e todos, aliás, eu era fraca demais para isso, mas nada podia me dar mais certeza de que Emy estava bem do que quando ela estava em meus braços.

Aproveitei o momento para sentir o perfume do cabelo de Emy, e acabei me perdendo da delicia que era fazer aquilo. Quando estava só eu e meu bebê daquele jeito, parecia que o mundo deixava de existir ao meu redor, e o tempo parava.

- Eu espero que ela goste de lilás, cor-de-rosa, azul, verde e laranja – Edward chamou minha atenção ao se aproximar.

Deixei de olhar para o nada e o encontrei em pé ao meu lado, com cinco fitas quase transparentes presas em seu dedo indicador, segurando cinco balões de diferentes cores. Ele sorria ao ver minha reação confusa, e então sorriu mais ainda quando Emy tirou o rosto do meu pescoço.

- Baão – A voz dela tinha apenas excitação. Escutei-a batendo palminhas enquanto pulava no meu colo para pegar os balões.

- Eu não sabia qual você queria, então trouxe de todas as cores que o vendedor tinha – Edward explicou pra ela, mas ao mesmo olhava para mim.

- Azuul – Ela pediu.

- São todos seus, Emy.

- Não precisava, Edward – Falei, resolvendo me levantar de onde estava e ir embora, antes que ele resolvesse fazer mais alguma coisa para mim.

- Por favor, me deixe ser feliz – Ele falou, e então me ajudou a amarrar os balões na ponta do dedo de Emy, fazendo com que eu tivesse que amarrar três na ponta do meu dedo para que não o perdêssemos.

- Ok, já não basta a carona de terça, agora fico devendo você por ter salvado Emy e por balões – Falei ponderando – Os balões eu posso pagar, mas ter pegado ela antes que aqueles ciclistas a atropelassem é algo que ficarei em débito para sempre.

- Eu tenho uma idéia de como você pode pagar – Ele respondeu fazendo eu ver um brilho em seus olhos que eu conhecia muito bem. Era aquele brilho que se misturava com um sorriso e um ar de sensualidade quando os garotos pretendiam pedir algo a uma garota. Era o brilho que eu vi nos olhos do pai de Emily quando ele me pediu para sair.

- O que seria? – Perguntei um pouco nervosa, já pensando na situação difícil que eu de repente me metera.

Não que Edward fosse o tipo de homem que você simplesmente consegue dizer não antes de conhecê-lo. Para falar a verdade ele era exatamente o tipo de homem que você quer ao seu lado não importa a situação, o tipo de homem que te faria ficar acordada apenas para apreciar a beleza dele. O tipo de homem que me fazia sentir como um nada, exatamente como o meu único namorado fez.

**Fim do Capitulo.**

**

* * *

**

**O que acharam do capitulo?**

**Eu espero que tenham gostado.**

**O que será que o Edward quer?**

**Fiquei muito feliz com a quantidade de reviews que mandaram, e só tenho a agradecer.**

**Biiah: **Oii!Fico feliz que tenha gostado. O que você achou desse capitulo?

**Dany Masen: **Oh sim, por mais que ele já esteja atraído e tudo mais pela Bella, ele ai entrar no jogo achando que com ela vai ser a mesma coisa que aconteceu em seus antigos relacionamentos, mas Bella vai ser um caso que ele vai ter que lutar muito para conseguir...

**Fata Morgan:** A Emily é linda? Eu também acho ela linda e fofa, não é a toa que a mãe dela é desse jeito. Bom, muito obrigada por ler a fic, espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo.

**Gby00:** Oi! Fico feliz que você esteja gostando, ai está o capitulo, e vou tentar não demorar com o terceiro.

**Angel Nunes:** É claro que tem continuação, e eu espero que você goste.

**Gabytenorio:** Bom saber que você gostou.

**Inaclara:** Ai está, vou fazer o possível para não demorar postar os capitulos.

**Mimy Cullen:** Edward é uma coisa sem comentários mesmo. Eu espero que você goste da fic.

**Sveta**: As explicações vão vindo aos poucos, pode ter certeza que vai ter momentos de explicação entre Bella e Edward.

**Carol M:** Fofoo? Você gostou de verdade? E esse capitulo?

**Tete Glauciele: **O Edward com certeza vai providenciar a cadeirinha para a Emily, mas na hora certa para não acabar assustando a Bella. Sério, a Emy é muito fofa, e não vai demorar para conquistar o Edward e todo o mundo.


	3. Chocolate

**My New Sun**

**Capitulo III – Chocolate.**

**.**

Naquele momento eu me sentia completamente absurda.

Me via agradecendo a todos os santos no universo pelo fato das pessoas não serem capazes de escutar pensamentos, e mais ainda pelo fato da situação que eu esperava não ter acontecido como eu havia previsto.

Ainda usando aquele sorriso sedutor e jogando todo o charme que um olhar podia dar, eu não sabia se conscientemente, Edward perguntou se eu aceitaria uma carona até a minha casa, exatamente como havia feito na noite de terça.

Eu, que até o momento havia parado de respirar ao tentar encontrar uma boa desculpa para declinar qualquer tipo de pedido para sair, não tive outra escolha a não ser apenas dizer sim com a minha face se aquecendo instantaneamente.

Naquele momento, graças a Deus, eu havia superado meu momento de '_'eu sou tão idiota'_', e estava até sorrindo escutando a conversa entre Edward e Emily sobre ursos pandas.

Mais uma vez Edward havia elevado o banco traseiro de seu carro e colocado Emily com segurança ali, e eu me coloquei sentada na frente, podendo observar a minha bebezinha pelo retrovisor do carro e o velocímetro que parecia nunca deixar a marca de cinqüenta e cinco quilômetros por hora. Eu me perguntava se Edward dirigia sempre daquela maneira ou se estava fazendo apenas por ter Emy sem cadeirinha no banco de trás.

De repente lá estávamos novamente, na minha rua deserta e de alguma maneira assustadora. Eu odiava permitir que Edward se aventurasse indo ali, em uma madrugada de terça ou em uma tarde de sábado, eu sabia que ali era um tanto perigoso, principalmente para ele que tinha a imagem de pessoa rica e que não era conhecida na área. Eu, de alguma maneira, sentia que ninguém me faria mal, afinal de contas eu morava ali.

Mais uma vez Edward parou o carro um pouco ao lado da entrada do meu prédio e saiu do carro, batendo a porta com cuidado e se dirigindo a porta de trás, afim de pegar os balões que havia comprado para dar a Emily.

Sai do carro logo em seguida, abrindo a porta de trás do meu lado, e então comecei a soltar Emily do cinto que a prendia com segurança. Meu bebê assistia Edward amarrando as cordas dos balões em seu dedo e pedia que ele tivesse cuidado com eles, explicando a mesma historia que minha mãe a havia contado quando tinha pouco mais de dois anos.

- Então quer dizer que se eu cuidar muito bem de um balão ele me dá doces? – Edward perguntou quando finalmente me juntei ao lado dele com Emy em meus braços, pois ela ainda estava manhosa por causa do susto.

- Mutão – Ela respondeu abrindo os braços desajeitadamente para mostrar o quanto era muito.

- Então eu vou comprar um monte de balão para ter um monte de doces – Edward respondeu ao caminhar comigo em direção ao prédio. Quando chegamos ao hall, pensei que nossa jornada acabaria ali, mas me surpreendendo ele seguiu em direção as escadas e subiu o primeiro degrau.

- Não pode – Emy respondeu durante o caminho – Mamãe disse que doce de mutão faz baiguinha doer.

- Ah foi? E sua mamãe está certa? – Edward perguntou olhando pra mim como se encontrasse em meu rosto alguma coisa para apreciar.

- Ta sim – Emy respondeu – Ela sempe ta ceta.

E então o assunto acabou, pois chegamos ao primeiro andar com apartamentos do prédio, exatamente onde ficava o meu. Edward me permitiu passar a sua frente, afim de que eu mostrasse qual das duas portas daquele andar era a minha.

É claro que eu estava nervosa e envergonhada enquanto abria a porta do meu apartamento. Não que fosse um lugar mal cuidado e feio, mas era muito simples e não oferecia nem metade do conforto que uma pessoa que tinha o carro como o dele estava acostumado a ter.

A sala estava bem arrumada. O sofá tinha as almofadas colocados em seus lugares, e a caixa de brinquedos de Emily estava no canto ao lado do raque onde ficava a TV. A mesa de jantar redonda estava limpa, tendo apenas um jarro com flores artificiais no centro, e a cozinha não tinha uma louça para lavar.

- Não é nada... – Comecei a falar, mas Edward me calou colocando um dedo sobre meus lábios.

- Onde posso colocar os balões? – Ele perguntou.

- Deixa que eu cuido disso – Respondi levando Emily até o sofá e pedindo que Edward me acompanhasse.

Depois que coloquei Emy sentada no sofá pedindo que ela ficasse quieta e não começasse nenhuma de suas brincadeiras que ela acreditava ser uma macaquinha e começava a pular em cima do sofá, pedi a Edward que ele se fizesse a vontade e peguei os balões de sua mão. Antes de ir até o quarto de Emily, porem, tranquei a porta da frente e fui amarrar os balões no cabide perto da cama de Emy, onde certamente ela gostaria que ficassem.

Quando retornei a sala Emily não estava mais no sofá como eu havia a deixado, minha pequena estava buscando algo no compartimento do raque abaixo da TV, onde eu guardava a coleção de DVD's que tínhamos, a maioria era dela.

- Mamãe dexo eu assiti Nemo – Ela parecia a explicar a Edward, que foi o único a perceber a minha volta.

- Verdade? – Ele perguntou sorrindo e olhando para mim e para Emily ao mesmo tempo – Esse é o filme do peixinho laranja?

- É sim, mamãe disse que o pexinho chama palaço – Emy explicou ainda procurando o DVD.

- Quer dizer que ele é engraçado como um palhaço? – Edward perguntou se divertindo com a '_'aula_'' que Emily lhe dava.

- Nan sei – Emy respondeu se virando para encontrar eu e Edward atrás dela – Mamãe não levo eu pa vê palaço.

- E por que não? – Ele perguntou parecendo realmente interessado.

- Vovó disse que mamãe tem medo de palaços – Emy explicou.

Vi que Edward começaria a rir de mim, e eu odiava aquilo. Meu rosto com certeza ficou vermelho, e pelo olhar pedi que ele não fizesse nenhum comentário sobre aquela minha fobia. Vi ele se controlar, e Emy correu até mim, apontando para a coleção de DVD's.

- Nemo mamãe – Foi tudo o que ela disse antes de pular no sofá ao lado de Edward.

- Ok, Nemo – Falei pegando o DVD que ela não encontrara e comecei a ligar o aparelho.

- E meu chocoate quentinho mamãe? – Ela perguntou.

Rolei meus olhos. A pouca esperança que eu tinha de que ela havia esquecido sobre esse bendito chocolate se desfez, e como eu já havia prometido fazer, eu não tinha como fugir.

- Ok, Emily. Você assisti seu filme enquanto mamãe faz seu chocolate, ok? – Perguntei pegando o controle e me sentando na outra ponta do sofá.

- O Ediadi pode assiti o filme tabem e toma chocoate? – Ela perguntou olhando pra mim por baixo de seus cílios longos, exatamente como havia feito no parque. Eu via o biquinho em sua boca, e não consegui negar aquela pergunta depois que olhei a expressão no rosto de Edward, que parecia gostar do convite de Emy.

- Se ele quiser – Respondi tocando com meu indicador na ponta do nariz dela, recebendo aquele sorriso de dentes brancos perfeitos.

- Ediadi que toma chocoate quentinho da mamãe e assiti Nemo? – Emy perguntou dando toda sua atenção excitada a Edward. Eu podia ver ela o olhando com o mesmo olhar que deu a mim, e de certa forma eu queria entrar na mente de Edward e saber o que ele estava pensando.

- Vai ser um prazer, Emy – Ele respondeu, se arrumando no sofá para assistir o filme que eu acabava de dar play.

Aquela conduta que eu estava tendo naquela tarde era completamente diferente do meu normal. Em dias em que eu realmente estivesse pensando direito, jamais permitiria que um homem me acompanhasse até meu apartamento, principalmente tendo Emily comigo.

Eu realmente não o conhecia. Eu pouco sabia mais que seu nome completo. Vamos ver, eu sabia que ele era bonito, e pelo carro eu podia dizer que tinha uma condição de vida elevada, além disso, ele havia acabado de se mudar para a cidade.

Eu não havia nem sequer falado sobre ele para minha colega mais próxima de trabalho, Ângela, ou para minha melhor amiga de Nova York, Alice Brandon. Mas pelo jeito que as coisas andavam, Edward parecia está começando a se acostumar a aparecer nos momentos mais críticos da minha vida, e pela forma que ele interagia com Emily, eu só podia formar duas conclusões.

Ele não se importava com o laço que estava fazendo minha filha criar com ele e logo desapareceria. Ou ele estava gostando e queria se aproximar amigavelmente da gente. A segunda hipótese não me fazia o menor sentindo, aliás, eu o conhecia quase tanto quando ele me conhecia, logo ele não teria razões para querer se aproximar amigavelmente. No entanto, a primeira hipótese não faria sentindo, ao não ser que ele fosse algum psicopata que encontrara a vitima perfeita para fazer o que quer que sua mente doentia quisesse fazer.

A visão que tive de Edward naquele momento assistindo as primeiras cenas do filme, me fez esquecer rapidamente da primeira hipótese e seus motivos. O olhar dele e algo em sua expressão não me faziam acreditar que ele era louco e perigoso, aliás, se quisesse fazer alguma coisa ele já tinha tido mais que uma chance para tanto.

- Vou fazer o chocolate – Anunciei jogando o controle sobre o sofá e recebendo um olhar positivo de Emily.

- Eu posso ir com você, Bella? – Edward perguntou me surpreendendo.

Com um vinco na testa acenei positivamente, pedindo que ele me acompanhasse.

A cozinha não era muito grande, e pela bancada americana eu podia ver que Emily havia se deitado no sofá e colocado a cabeça onde eu estava sentada antes. Indiquei a Edward se sentasse em um banco da bancada, assim poderíamos conversar enquanto eu trabalhava.

- Você precisa de alguma ajuda? – Ele perguntou.

- Não, eu gosto de cozinhar, e vamos combinar que chocolate quente é algo realmente fácil – Lhe respondi descobrindo que não estava tão nervosa quanto pensava.

- Ok – Ele sussurrou tão baixo que eu cheguei a me perguntar se era para mim escutar. No momento eu pegava uma panela embaixo da pia, mas então resolvi me virar para encontrar ele olhando meus movimentos, no entanto o que me chamou a atenção foi o pequeno corte no alto de sua testa.

- Seu corte. Você quer que eu limpe? – Perguntei abandonando a panela em cima do balcão ao lado da pia e me aproximei dele, não sabendo se podia tocar ou não ali.

- Não se preocupe comigo, já vai passar.

Rolei meus olhos. Uma atitude tão típica dos homens em relação a pequenos cortes como aqueles. Bom, se fosse comigo há alguns anos atrás eu diria a mesma coisa, mas depois que o instinto materno se apoderou do meu corpo todos os detalhes que podiam representar algum perigo eram alvos de minha preocupação.

- Como mãe eu tenho certeza que ficaria chateada se minha filha ficasse machucada e ninguém cuidasse disso, podendo resultar em alguma coisa mais séria. – Respondi fazendo Edward me olhar como se eu tivesse alguma coisa de extremo absurdo entalhado em cada detalhe da minha face – Eu sei, eu sou meio super-protetora, mas Emily é tudo o que eu tenho, e eu acho que todas as mães pensam assim sobre seus filhos, principalmente quando são únicos.

- Você tem razão, tem gente que me mataria caso eu ficasse doente.

- Está vendo.

- Mas eu acho que não seria minha mãe a pessoa que odiaria a idéia de eu ficar doente. Para falar a verdade eu acho que ela adoraria isso, pois seria uma desculpa para me ter em casa e me paparicar.

- E quem ficaria zangado caso você ficasse doente – Perguntei recebendo um olhar curioso, que ao mesmo tempo que dizia ''Sério que você não sabe?'', perguntava também '' Falo ou não?''.

- Pessoas do oficio – Foi a resposta misteriosa que ele me deu, mas não soou como se fosse algo perigoso, mas sim engraçado.

- Claro – Murmurei pra mim mesma antes de sair da cozinha e entrar na porta que tinha bem em frente a cozinha, o quarto de Emily.

Tirei do guarda-roupa o quite de primeiro socorros que era muito usado, aliás, com duas pessoas tão desastradas vivendo sozinhas, sendo uma dela uma criança de dois anos, um quite bem abastecido era tão necessário quanto panelas em uma cozinha.

No momento em que entrei na cozinha encontrei Edward sentado no mesmo lugar, olhando para mim de uma maneira bastante engraçada, e que não permitia que eu não sorrisse em retorno.

- Eu vou limpar o arranhão no braço de Emily primeiro, você quer que eu faça isso por você, ou pode se virar sozinho? – Perguntei.

- Eu vou esperar você – Ele respondeu.

Fazer o curativo no bracinho arranhado de Emily não demorou mais que dez minutos, o tempo só se prolongou no procedimento porque ela se recusou a me permitir passar o Anti-séptico, que ela havia colocado na cabeça que faria a ferida arder. Até eu conseguir convencer ela do contrario foi preciso que Edward aparecesse e fizesse uma cena ''Eu não acredito que você tem medo'', e só então eu consegui passar o remédio sem que ela percebesse. Dei um beijinho e depois coloquei um Band-Aid do ursinho Pooh.

Depois disso, eu e Edward voltamos para a cozinha, deixando que ela assistisse o filme em paz.

- Por favor, não me venha você também com a história de que arde – Pedi quando ia passar o anti-séptico no arranhão dele.

- Ai vai arder – Ele fingiu perfeitamente a careta de medo e a voz, me fazendo rir imediatamente.

- Edward – Falei quando se esquivou de mim.

- To brincando.

Passei o remédio na ferida e perguntei se ele preferia o Band-Aid igual ao de Emily ou queria o simples, que era o meu. É claro que ele preferiu o de Emily, dizendo que ela iria ficar feliz quando os visse usando o mesmo.

- Eu quero beijinho também – Ele brincou sorrindo.

- Vai sonhando, Masen – Lhe respondi guardando o material que eu tinha usado.

Eu demorei quase cinco minutos para guardar o quite e lavar minhas mãos. Edward estava sentado no banco de antes e eu voltei a cozinha, para começar a preparar o bendito chocolate quente.

- E então, quer dizer que o nome dela é Emily _chefe _Swan? – Ele perguntou frisando o chefe, e rindo. Assim que a pergunta saiu de sua boca, as lembranças de alguns meses atrás me veio a cabeça, e foi impossível conter aquele sorriso de mãe apaixonada.

- Quando Emily aprendeu a falar, eu estava passando algumas semanas com meu pai em Forks, uma cidade pequena perto de Seattle. Meu pai é o chefe de policia de lá, e todos o chamam de chefe Swan, então, de tanto ouvir todos falando '_'Chefe Swan''_, Emily pensou que o nome dela era Emily chefe Swan. Meu pai adora isso.

- Seu pai deve ser apaixonado por ela .

- Você não tem noção, meu pai era louco por Emily antes mesmo dela nascer. Ele que estava comigo quando ela nasceu, ele foi o primeiro a ver ela, e eu só não moro com ele por lá pois eu ficaria meio dependente dele, e eu não quero isso.

Edward acenou para mim, e eu voltei minha atenção para a panela com o chocolate quente. Ele ficou em silêncio, com certeza processando as várias perguntas que muitas pessoas se faziam quando me conheciam. Eu já não ficava mais surpresa quando perguntavam sobre o pai de Emily, ou porque eu continuei com a gravidez quando eu tinha um futuro brilhante se eu tivesse desistido dela, ou porque eu não dava ela pra minha mãe e continuava a faculdade que eu havia largado, entre outras coisas.

O chocolate já estava ficando quase grosso, no ponto certo, e Edward não dizia nada. Eu sentia ele me observando, e alguma coisa em mim queria perguntar as coisas que eu tinha em minha mente. Aliás, eu estava morrendo de curiosidade, mas ao mesmo tempo eu queria o interrogatório sobre mim terminasse para que eu acabasse com minha curiosidade.

- Eu imagino, pois devo confessar que eu adorei ver ela sorrindo para mim, e a maneira que ela fala é muito engraçado – Edward falou por fim – Como é isso?

- O que? – Perguntei ficando na ponta dos pés para pegar três canecas de porcelana para colocar o chocolate.

- Nada, não – Ele respondeu parecendo desistir da pergunta – Esquece.

O fitei querendo descobrir a pergunta não falada, mas não consegui.

- Então o seu pai é chefe de policia? – Ele perguntou – Como é ser filha do chefe de policia de uma cidade pequena?

- Só fui morar com meu pai quando tinha dezessete anos, e ele morava em Forks, uma cidade pequena demais para não ter a tentação de ser uma Bad Girl – Respondi fazendo ele rir de mim – Ok, a verdade é que eu nunca fui o tipo de garota que meu pais precisavam se preocupar. Quando morava em Phoenex com a minha mãe eu era quem era a mãe da relação, eu cuidava dela e cobria as besteiras que ela fazia, e por mais que a cidade fosse grande, eu preferia passar o tempo em casa, tendo certeza de que tudo estava bem, lendo algum livro ou estudando. Quando fiz dezessete anos e fui morar com meu pai, foi meio que ir morar sozinha, ele vivia no trabalho ou ia pescar, e eu ficava responsável por limpar a casa e cuidar dos detalhes. Forks é muito chuvosa, e por mais que os garotos de lá agissem comigo como se fosse alguma menina bonita, eu tinha o mesmo comportamento que tinha em Phoenex, e preferia ficar em casa com meu pai ou sozinha.

Edward mordeu o lábio inferior de uma maneira que me fez ficar atordoada, e eu tenho certeza que minha atenção se prendeu em seus lábios por mais tempo que a educação me permitia, mas foi inevitável não olhar aquilo desejando um pouco da sensação que deveria ser tocá-los. Afinal de tudo, tem mais de dois anos que eu estou completamente sozinha.

- Você é uma incógnita – Ele declarou por fim balançando a cabeça negativamente – E você é bonita sim.

Senti que meu rosto ficou consideravelmente quente. Eu odiava aqueles momentos que as pessoas resolviam me dar alguma atenção como aquela, e um elogio daqueles vindo de Edward era cem vezes mais embaraçoso que o normal.

- Você prefere bem quente ou quer que esfrie um pouco? – Mudei de assunto estendendo uma xícara para ele – Com ou sem _marshmallow_ ? Muito ou pouco?

- Espero um pouco, eu aprendi da pior maneira o que é uma língua queimada – Ele respondeu – Com _marshmallow_ , e o tanto que você quiser.

- Ok.

Abri o armário e peguei um pacote de _marshmallow_ , cortando-os em pequenas bolinhas para então derramar nas canecas. No de Emily eu coloquei muito, pois era assim que ela gostava, no meu e no de Edward eu não enchi muito.

- E você? – Perguntei por fim, enquanto esperávamos o chocolate esfriar um pouco para voltarmos a sala onde Emily assistia o filme.

- Eu o que?

- Você sabe mais de mim do que eu de você. Digo, eu só sei seu nome.

- Perdão, é que na maioria das vezes basta isso – Ele respondeu me fazendo ficar ainda mais curiosa – Mas o que eu posso dizer? E nasci em Chicago, faço trinta anos em julho e já morei ou conheço boa parte dos EUA.

- Então quer dizer que você não vai ficar muito tempo aqui, em Nova York? – Perguntei imediatamente, voltando a considerar a hipótese de que ele era apenas uma presença passageira.

- Não – Ele riu – Meu trabalho exige que eu viaje muito, pelo mundo. Mas eu to em um projeto permanente, e eu realmente gosto daqui, então não pretendo ir embora da Big Apple.

- Humm – Eu estava realmente, de certa forma, aliviada com aquela resposta – E sua irmã? E sua família? Eles moram aqui?

- Meus pais se mudaram para Breezy Point no Queens logo depois que minha irmã teve o bebê, ela mora aqui em Nova York também. A família está toda aqui, então eu tenho mais um motivo para ficar.

- Então você é tio?

- De um menino de quatro anos que é tão danado quanto o pai – Ele fez uma careta parecendo lembrar de algo.

- Todas as crianças são danadas, principalmente as mais novas.

- Eu duvido disso, Emily parece ser bem quieta.

- Você não sabe o que está falando – Revirei os olhos e ganhei uma pergunta pelo olhar dele, pedindo que eu explicasse – Emily é muito danada, e ainda por cima herdou minha falta de coordenação. Tem vezes que ela coloca na cabeça que é uma macaquinha ou uma super heroína e fica pulando no sofá e na cama. Na missa que vamos todos os domingos, o padre tem que chamar a atenção dela, e tem vezes que ele a obriga a sentar na frente, pois ela tem medo de fazer algo errado quando está por lá. Eu ainda não a levei para casa do meu pai com essa fase danada e mais liberada, mas já imagino como vai ser.

- Eu só acredito vendo, você está difamado a sua própria filha, Bella – Edward falou como se não acreditasse que eu fosse capaz de falar aquilo sobre Emily.

- Ela está calma agora porque levou um susto no parque, mas se você tivesse nos visto antes veria um pouco da Emily sapeca.

- Eu... – Ele começou, mas foi interrompido pelo toque de seu celular.

Edward viu no visor o nome de quem o ligava, e fez uma careta de como se fosse capaz de matar aquela pessoa, mas não pareceu que iria desligar o aparelho ou recusar a ligação.

Lhe dei um sorriso e peguei as canecas que eram minha e de Emily, sussurrando baixinho que o encontrava na sala, e lhe deixando sozinho para atender seu telefonema.

Emily pulou no sofá quando cheguei, e começou a bater palminhas para que eu lhe entregasse seu chocolate, e foi só então que percebi que não tinha trazido uma colher.

- Emy, fica quietinha que eu já volto.

- Demola nan – Ela mandou ansiosa para beber sua bebida favorita.

- Já eu volto – Prometi, me levantando do sofá e indo para o corredor ao lado.

Eu parei antes que chegasse a entrada da cozinha por causa da voz de Edward. Ele parecia chateado e falar sério ao telefone, mesmo que não gritasse ou falasse alto.

- _Eu já não sou seu marido há anos, e com ela ou sem ela em minha vida eu não voltaria a ter algo com você Victoria. Pelo amor de Deus, só me deixa em paz e não inventa mais uma de suas loucuras._

**Fim do capitulo**

**

* * *

**

**O que acharam? Bom, eu sei que por enquanto ta um pouco devagar a historia, mas é só porque a Bella ainda está conhecendo o Edward, e ele já meio que conhece ela, e está conquistando-a da maneira correta.**

**Acredite, ele vai se fazer uma presença constante na vida dela.**

**Se o Edward a ver como apenas mais uma mulher em sua vida ou se ele quer algo permanente? Logo vamos ter um POV dele, e vamos descobrir, eu prometo.**

**Ahh sim, algumas das ex's do Edward vão ser chatas pra caramba...**

**Gby00: **O Edward sabe encontrar o momento perfeito para aparecer, ele é realmente um príncipe dos sonhos de qualquer uma. A Emy é fofa, não? Ela vai conquistar o Edward rapidinho.

**Danny Cullen: **O Edward é alguém que a Bella nem imagina, ela é completamente excluída do estilo de vida dele, e realmente não sabe que ele é famoso e conhecido por seus divórcios. Bom, a imagem que ele passa para a Bella é uma, mas só vamos saber o que ele realmente quer dela quando tiver o POV dele, prometo não demorar muito para chegar lá.

**Tete Glauciele: **Quem não quer os balões e um pouco mais do Edward? (eunãofalei66)... Você sonhou, Emy toda lambuzada de brigadeiro, seria engraçado, pode ter certeza que isso vai acontecer, mais a frente... E também vai ter um outras coisas bem engraçadas da parte dela, pode ter certeza.

**Fata Morgan: **Se um dia eu tiver uma filha, eu quero que ela se baseie na Emily também... Ele vai pedir a Bella para sair, mas ele é esperto e sabe que chamar ela pra sair não vai ser algo de sucesso... Aliás, ele estuda ela há certo tempo...

**Mandy Cullen Black: **Não é como se a Bella realmente tivesse condições de mudar de apartamento, e ela não vai permitir que ninguém pague isso por ela... Mas acredite, esse apartamento vai ser útil...

**Theslenn:** Acredite, o que o Edward me pedisse, usando o minimo de sua força de sedução, me faria aceitar qualquer coisa.

**Layra Cullen**: Fico feliz que esteja gostando, espero que você goste desse capitulo.

**Ninfa Cullen**: Ahh, eu estou tentando fazer a Emy o mais fofa e real possível, e acredite, estou me baseando em uma criança que praticamente mora aqui...

**Adri Masters:** Fico feliz que você goste das fics, de verdade. O Edward daqui ai ser um mistério até termos o POV dele. Ahh eu odeio quando abandonam a fic, principalmente quando é boa e estão em minhas favoritas, a situação é pior pra mim porque sou muito ansiosa. Mas eu tenho que confessar que já abandonei muitas fics, algumas eu deletei ou elas estão lá morgando no meu outro perfil... Mas essas duas fics aqui são especiais, e assim como as minhas outras fics especiais, eu pretendo finalizá-las. A Emy é uma fofa, e se em algum momento o Edward estiver pensando em só se aproveitar da Bella, acho que ela vai ser capaz de fazer ele mudar de idéia.

**O que acharam? Por favor, comentem, ajuda muito na hora de escrever *-***

**Beijos e um bom resto de fim de semana.**


	4. Vizinho

**My New Sun**

**Capitulo IV – Vizinho.**

**.**

Quando entrei na cozinha, usando o pouco espaço para ir diretamente até a gaveta e pegar uma colher, Edward parecia petrificado ao escutar o que quer que estivessem lhe falando.

Uma parte de mim desejava ter ouvidos supersônicos e escutar o que ele escutava, mas outra parte gritava que era imprudência me intrometer na vida de alguém que eu mal conhecia. Mas o que eu podia fazer para evitar aquela cachoeira de perguntas curiosas relacionadas ao pequeno trecho da conversa que eu escutara? Digo, a quem se referia aquele _ela? _Quem era aquela Vitoria? Ele tinha uma ex-mulher? Que loucuras seriam aquelas?

- Adeus Victoria – Ele falou, e pela maneira que suas palavras saíram, parecia que ele a estava cortando no meio de uma fala.

Quando me virei, para encontrar ele na entrada da cozinha, encontrei uma expressão de desculpa estampada em cada detalhe de suas feições. Ele sorriu forçado e parecia imensamente irritado, eu não podia evitar de me sentir culpada.

- Desculpa, Emily só gosta de tomar chocolate quente com a colher dela, como esqueci...

- Você está em sua casa, não precisa se explicar – Ele respondeu.

- Eu não queria ter escutado a sua conversa, de verdade...

- Não se preocupe. Victoria não sabe o significado da expressão '_'me deixa em paz''_, e ainda pensa que manda em mim. Sempre dizendo o que devo fazer, onde devo estar, com quem e esses pequenos detalhes irritantes – Ele respondeu pegando o celular que começara a tocar novamente – Está vendo? Ela nunca desiste.

- Você não precisa estar aqui – Falei tentando amenizar as coisas – Se apareceu algum compromisso e você precisa ir embora eu posso explicar a Emily, e ela vai entender.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Bella. Você é absurda – Ele comentou atravessando o pouco espaço que nos separava e se colocando de frente bem ao meu lado, deixando que seu corpo quente me prendesse contra o armário atrás de mim – Eu jamais deixaria de aproveitar essa tarde com você e Emily para cumprir os chiliques da minha ex-mulher.

Sentindo meu rosto esquentar como se estivesse em brasas, eu engoli e seco e meu corpo ficou tenso. Não sabia se o motivo daquela reação exagerada se devia ao fato dele preferir ficar em um lugar como meu apartamento comigo e Emy, ou pela proximidade de nossos corpos.

- Ok – Sussurrei descobrindo minha voz sair tão nervosa quanto imaginava.

Tinha muito tempo que eu não ficava tão próxima de homem tão charmoso quanto Edward. Digo, desde que terminei meu relacionamento com o pai de Emily, que eu tenho que admitir que era um homem de deixar qualquer mulher fora do controle, eu não ficava tão próxima de homem, e quando tinha a oportunidade esse homem tinha a sensualidade gritante desde seus movimentos mais simples até a maneira de olhar.

Edward pareceu perceber a minha reação embaraçada. Sorrindo como se tivesse acabado de ganhar uma batalha, ele saiu de onde estava levando consigo a caneca de chocolate quente que eu tinha colocado para ele.

- Então você é separado? – Perguntei tentando acabar com o momento de atenção dada a mim.

- Divorciado – Ele corrigiu orgulhoso – Eu e Victoria não somos casados há mais de seis anos, mas ela parece nunca desistir de me fazer mudar de idéia.

Eu até conseguia imaginar o motivo. Se eu tivesse a oportunidade de ter um homem como Edward para chamar de marido, acho que jamais conseguiria deixar ele ir embora sem lutar antes, ou talvez até depois como fazia aquela tal de Victoria.

- Você parece novo demais para ser divorciado, digo, eu jamais imaginaria isso – Falei corando e perguntando o que eu queria dizer com aquilo.

- Vamos dizer que na época que casei com ela, eu era muito imaturo – Ele respondeu sorrindo – E então? Como vai o filme?

- O filme – Repeti suspirando fundo e indicando que ele fosse na minha frente.

Procurando Nemo era o tipo de filme que eu já estava cansada de assistir. Digo, Emily era completamente apaixonada pela historia do peixinho que percorria toda a imensidão do mar apenas para encontrar o filho que havia sido levado por pescadores. Emy adorava a Dora, e sempre que a personagem aparecia ela começava a falar o famoso baleies, não me deixando em paz até que eu a acompanhasse na brincadeira.

Para falar a verdade eu não conseguia encontrar nada mais lindo que ver meu bebê falando atrapalhado do jeito que a Dora falava com as baleias, era algo que eu desejava poder gravar e assistir eternamente, o que eu até já tinha feito, mas era muito diferente do que ver ao vivo.

Edward, que era a primeira pessoa a assistir a aquele filme com nós duas – com exceção de meus pais e Phil – e não conseguiu segurar a gargalhada quando Emily começou a repetir as falas, e acabou entrando na brincadeira alguns minutos depois.

Por conta de toda a graça e conversa, eu tive que voltar as cenas algumas vezes, fazendo com que demorássemos quase duas horas assistindo o filme. Eram seis horas quando finalmente tirei o DVD e liguei a televisão no único canal que eu realmente assistia, onde só passava desenhos e mais desenhos animados que Emily adorava.

Mas é claro que ela não ficaria para assistir os desenhos, ela estava excitada demais para ficar sentada no sofá enquanto seu urso de pelúcia lhe esperava em um canto do quarto esperando que fosse pintando com os desenhos mais interessantes que uma crianças de dois anos conseguia fazer.

- Então eu acho que é a minha hora de ir embora – Edward declarou assim que coloquei as canetinhas coloridas ao alcance dos dedinhos de Emily, perto do urso de pelúcia que era estudado por minha filha.

- Ok – Respondi, desejando que ele ficasse um pouco mais, ao mesmo tempo em que queria que ele fosse embora de uma vez.

- Foi uma tarde bastante divertida, e eu não poderia imaginar nada melhor – Ele falou olhando em meus olhos de uma maneira que nunca tinha visto ninguém olhar antes.

Nessa altura estávamos no pequeno espaço entre o corredor e a sala onde Emy brincava. O espaço pequeno não permitia uma grande separação entre nós dois, o que me fazia sentir como se ele estivesse me imprensando em uma parede.

- Você tem razão, foi uma tarde diferente. E além de tudo, eu tenho que te agradecer pelo que fez hoje, muito obrigada mesmo.

- Foi um prazer – Ele rolou os olhos, provavelmente cansando de escutar meus agradecimentos – E além de tudo, agora eu que estou em dívida com você, por causa da diversão de hoje.

- Que nada.

Edward passou por mim, tocando levemente meu braço, e então andou em direção a porta, fazendo com que eu o seguisse. Quando chegamos a porta eu a abri, mas ele ficou parado.

- Eu estava pensando – Disse de repente – Será se eu poderia fazer uma surpresa amanhã? Para você e Emily?

Meus olhos se estreitaram, enquanto mordia meu lábio inferior, tentando encontrar palavras.

- Para falar a verdade, amanhã eu e Emily temos um compromisso... Eu falei para você, nós vamos a igreja.

- Eu não esqueci isso – Ele falou sério – Mesmo assim, posso?

- Eu saio ás oito da manhã e geralmente chego depois das duas da tarde – Respondi fazendo uma careta de ''sinto muito'', mas ao mesmo tempo desafiadora.

- Fique preparada para a surpresa – Ele falou convencido, e então olhou para Emily – Tchau Emy, até logo.

- Tchau Édiadi, até lougo – Ela respondeu desajeitada, tirando momentaneamente a atenção de urso de pelúcia para dar a Edward, mas logo volto a brincar.

- Tchau, Bella.

- Tchau, Edward – Respondi, e então ele saiu.

Eu fiquei alguns minutos vendo ele descer as escadas até que a ultima ponta de seu cabelo de cor de bronze sumir. Me prendi no vão da porta pensando e escutando até mesmo o barulho que o corredor fazia, ou o barulho que meu vizinho da frente não se importava em moderar.

No momento, ele parecia gritar com alguém ou com a televisão, e pelas coisas absurdas que dizia eu só podia acreditar que ele estava bem mais bêbado que o normal.

Trancando a porta e dando uma espiada na obra de arte que Emily fazia – alguns peixinhos laranjas e estrelinhas cor-de-rosa – resolvi que faria o jantar antes de tomar banho e ligar para minha mãe e receber o boletim completo de seu dia na Califórnia.

E assim eu meu ocupei pela próxima hora, fazendo uma sopa de macarrão que serviria tanto para mim quanto para Emily, uma vez que nenhuma de nós duas conseguiu tomar todo o chocolate quente. Edward, por outro lado, repetiu a caneca e disse que nunca tomou nada tão bom.

- Oulha mamãe – Emily apareceu gritando na entrada da cozinha, não passando do limite que eu havia imposto a ela. Uma vez que Emy era uma criança muito desastrada, eu a tinha proibido de entrar na cozinha, apenas tendo a precaução de evitar um acidente.

Encontrei ela abraçando o urso do Nemo todo colorido, cheio de pinturas que jamais conseguiria reconhecer caso ela não as identificasse. Sorrindo e deixando a panela fazendo o resto do trabalho, peguei Emily no colo, levando junto o urso, e fomos nos sentar no sofá, para que ela me relatasse cada desenho.

- Aqui é a Dolla – Ela apontou para uma mancha azul com tiras pretas e duas bolinhas amarelas, o que eu julgava serem os olhos – E aqui são o Nemos.

Nemos, com certeza não era o que faltava na pintura. Muitas manchinhas laranjas, algumas no formato quase certo do peixinho. Tinha também algumas imagens coloridas, e que segundo Emily, eram as ''tartaulugas'' e as ''Elstelinhas''.

- Verdade, Emy? – Perguntei quando ela disse que as estrelinhas só ficavam presas na parede.

- Aham – Ela afirmou – Pee fica na palede do aqualio mamãe.

Pee, ou Peach, era o nome da estrela-do-mar que aparecia em muitas cenas do filme, e que Emily era completamente apaixonada.

- E... – Ela começou, mas o som de alguém batendo com força na porta parou suas palavras, fazendo com que ela me olhasse assustada.

Não era comum recebermos visitas, principalmente àquela hora, por conta disso Emily não era a única a se assustar com o som das batidas cada vez mais violentas na porta.

- Eu sei que você está ai, sua vadia – Alguém gritou do lado de fora, e eu logo reconheci como sendo a voz do vizinho da frente.

- O que é valdia, mamãe? – Emily perguntou olhando da porta para mim.

- Nada, Emy – Lhe respondi tensa – Vamos levar seu ursinho para o quarto, lá você termina de pintar ele, ok? Eu senti falta da tartaruguinha pequena e da raia grandona, você pode desenhar para a mamãe enquanto ela vai lá fora?

Eu falava rapidamente enquanto caminhava até o quarto e arrumava as coisas para ela ficar no quarto sem sentir necessidade de sair dali, enquanto isso eu escutava gritarem na porta. As palavras que ele dizia as vezes tropeçavam em sua língua e nem eu conseguia entender. As voz parecia cada vez mais alta e eu tinha certeza que ele estava bêbado.

- Mamãe não vai – Emy pediu quando tudo estava arrumado no centro do quarto.

- Eu já volto bebê, prometo – Lhe respondi dando um beijo em sua bochecha e ganhando outra em troca.

Quando sai do quarto a panela de pressão soltou um som fino e estridente, se misturando com as palavras grosseiras e altas do vizinho. Eu desejava que a porta fechada do quarto permitisse que fosse suficiente para que Emy se perdesse em seu próprio mundinho.

Apaguei o fogo da panela, resolvendo que primeiro me livraria do vizinho.

- O que você quer, senhor Biers? – Perguntei não tendo coragem de abrir a porta. Eu sabia que seu nome era Riley Biers, e que ele não era nem dois anos mais velho que eu, mas preferia manter um relacionamento fechado com ele.

- Senhor Biers – Ele repetiu sentindo nojo do próprio sobrenome – Eu quero que abra essa porta, sua vadia.

- Eu não vou abrir essa porta, e a menos que o senhor queira alguma coisa e eu possa ajudá-lo, eu peço que vá embora e me deixe em paz.

- Você vai ter que sair daí em algum momento – Ele ameaçou, e então começou a bater na porta com força.

Não era a primeira vez que Riley aprontava um episodio como aqueles no prédio. Ele já havia feito a mesma coisa com Lauren, que morava no andar de cima, só que com ela as coisas foram diferentes. Primeiro porque no dia ele estava drogado, e por alguma razão insistiu até que a porta foi derrubada e a encurralou no quarto dela. Naquele dia ninguém teve coragem de chamar a policia, pois Riley podia ser bem perigoso e vingativo quando queria.

Resolvi abrir a porta, deixando que apenas o ferrolho não permitisse que a porta se abrisse o suficiente para que ele não entrasse, pois a minha força não era nada quando comparada a dele.

Ele estava acabado. A camisa de botões estava aberta mostrando um peitoral com algumas cicatrizes, a calça jeans tinha muitas manchas esverdeadas e pretas, e ele estava descalço. Tinha uma garrafa nas mãos, e os olhos estavam vermelhos. Aquela imagem me assustou, e eu me encontrei desejando que meu pai estivesse ali comigo.

- Sua vadia, você é igualzinha a ela – Ele acusou apontando o dedo no meu rosto, entrando pela pequena abertura da porta. Eu até conseguia sentir o cheiro de cerveja e outras bebidas saindo de sua boca – Você vai pagar por ela, sua idiota sem escrúpulos.

**Fim do Capitulo.**

* * *

**Ok, o que acharam?**

Me perdoem por parar em um momento como esses.

**Adrii Masters:** talvez o POV do Edward não demore muito, e só nele você vai realmente entender o que a Vitoria queria dizer, e quem era esse ''ela''. A Bella é nova na vida de Edward, e ela não sabe o que pensar dele, nem o que sentir, ainda ta confusa, entende? Então...

**Dany Cullen:** O que o Edward é de verdade, o que ele quer, o que ele pensa só vai ficar claro no POV dele, e eu vou fazer mistério só pra fazer graça... Sorry. O pai da Emy? Mike? não, não é ele, mas a Bella vai acabar encontrando o pai da Emy em determinado momento, e a gente vai entender a história deles dois no momento certo.

**Gby00:** Só espere mais um pouquinho e você vai entender o que a Bella quis dizer com '' Emy sapeca''...

**Fata Morgan:** No POV do Edward vai ficar tudo claro, prometo, a Bella tem uma visão limitada sobre o que o Edward é e quer...

**Tete Glauciele:** Invejinha de você que assistiu filme com Edward aihaihsa... Acredite, se eu tivesse um bebê como a Emy, certamente me afastariam dele pela maldade que seria eu apertando as bochechas, eu adoro fazer isso. O Edward vai ter um POV, logo saberemos o que todo esse mistério sobre ele é.

**Layra Cullen:** É sim, e a Vic é apenas uma das ex do Edward... Uma filha do Edward?...

**Vic P.:** Prontinho, espero que você tenha gostado.

**Meninas, beijos e até mais *-***


	5. Dois lados

**My New Sun**

**Capitulo V – Dois lados.**

_._

_Eu te vi ali, não sei de onde você vem_

_Inconsciente do olhar de alguém_

_Não parece se importar que eu te vi, e que eu te quero_

_Qual é o seu nome? Porque eu preciso saber disso_

_Você me deixou entrar e começa a mostrar isso_

_Estamos aterrorizados porque estamos indo direto para aquilo, talvez consigamos._

_Say When - The Fray._

**.**

**.**

**Edward POV**

Eu estava começando a me sentir mal pelo o que estava fazendo com Bella. Minha consciência parecia gritar a palavra _''Crápula '_' sem parar a cada vez que eu olhava nos olhos dela, ou a via interagindo com a pequena Emily, mas o que eu podia fazer se meu desejo por ela era mais forte que minha consciência?

A primeira vez que a vi, foi através da vitrine da creche que ela trabalhava. Naquele dia, eram apenas três horas da tarde, ela estava colocando algumas crianças em uma roda, estimulando elas a praticarem alguma brincadeira que as outras babás também explicavam.

Bella estava usando o uniforme da famosa creche, e bastou apenas um momento para que eu tivesse uma reação física. Um vestido branco colado ao seu corpo, que cobria apenas dois terços de suas coxas, não havia decote, mas isso apenas estimulou minha imaginação e eu me vi com água na boca.

Depois daquele dia eu não conseguia mais ter paz. Eu me lembrava dela o tempo todo. Preso no trabalho ou em cuidando de alguns detalhes que minha carreira trazia, mas mesmo assim ela sempre estava presente em meus pensamentos. Eu sentia a necessidade de ver ela todos os dias, e com o tempo ver não era suficiente, eu precisava de mais.

Eu passei semanas a observando. Conhecia sua rotina tão bem quanto ela. Sabia que ela sempre saia bem cedo de casa com uma menininha e andava por todos os quarteirões até chegar à creche onde eu a vi. Também sabia que ela almoçava em um restaurante perto da creche, e aquele era o único momento do dia que a menininha não estava com ela. Eu sabia que ela saia da creche um pouco antes das quatro, e algumas vezes ela voltava para casa, outras saia para dar uma volta no parque, sempre com a menininha. Logo descobri que ela também trabalhava em uma academia não muito longe da creche, e seu turno lá acabava um pouco depois das onze horas.

Descobrir os detalhes que mais me interessavam sobre sua vida foi um pouco mais difícil, mas não impossível. Descobri que a mulher que eu imaginava todos os dias na cama comigo se chamava Isabella Marie Swan, tinha vinte e quatro anos e a menininha era filha dela, e tinha apenas dois anos, faltando alguns meses para os três. Sabia que ela se mudara para o prédio assustador quer morava há apenas um mês, e até descobri um pouco da ficha de alguns moradores dali. Também descobri que ela largou a bolsa que tinha na NYU até três anos atrás, no começo do curso, mas mesmo assim já era uma aluna considerada brilhante pelos professores.

No entanto, eu realmente não me interessava sobre a vida dela, eu só me interessava no que eu precisava saber para poder ter ela para mim, nos meus braços e clamando por meu nome. Sorrindo, corando para mim.

Eu não sabia explicar, mas cada movimento de seu corpo parecia uma espécie de convite a minha atenção, e eu já não conseguia mais me segurar, eu precisava fazer alguma coisa para ter ela comigo.

Com a fama que eu tinha parecia patético estar desejando algo quando tudo o que eu precisava fazer era estalar os dedos. Mas eu não queria que com Isabella Swan fosse apenas uma noite, eu queria que com ela durasse o tempo que pudesse, pois eu sabia que não havia razão para que com ela as coisas fossem diferentes.

Digo, meus casamentos nunca duraram mais de dois anos, meu noivado aconteceu em um piscar de olhos, e antes que Tânia pudesse pelo menos pensar em um modelo para seu vestido já estava tudo acabado. Meus namoros não tinham sucesso. Mas eu sempre sentia algo por elas, sempre sentia aquela tentação, aquele desejo que agora era por Isabella, a única diferença era que ela tinha uma filha, era quase cinco anos mais nova que eu e, pelo o que eu havia estudado, era uma mulher muito difícil.

Então eu só precisava conquistar, pois eu tinha certeza que ela valia à pena o tempo que eu teria trabalhando para finalmente '_'namorá-la''_ e ter ela onde eu a queria, na minha cama. Eu sabia que poderia ser difícil, mas ainda valia à pena.

E agora ali estava eu, deitado no meu quarto cheio de caixas e sem moveis, além da cama. Fitando o teto escurecido pela falta de luz, eu pensava em como todos os passos que eu dava pareciam não funcionar como eu desejava.

Isabella era algo mais difícil que eu imaginava, e pela primeira vez eu me sentia com medo de machucar ou prejudicar um dos meus envolvimentos. Céus, eu tinha que pensar em Emily, que em apenas uma tarde me fez rir mais que eu costumava fazer em um ano inteiro. Eu tinha que pensar em como a minha fama poderia prejudicar Bella, que era a primeira mulher que me atraia e não vivia no mundo que eu vivia.

Ela nem sequer me reconhecia. Eu pensei que nunca fosse passar por uma situação onde a apresentação não tivesse aquele nervosismo, aquela emoção de estar fazendo alguém perder o ar só por estar na presença de um astro do cinema. E ela, a quase invisível Isabella Swan, não me reconheceu.

Definitivamente eu estava lidando com algo de maior magnitude que eu pensava, mesmo assim eu não desistiria dela.

.

.

.

Eu ainda estava irritado com Victoria. Não irritado era pouco, naquele momento eu desejava poder fazer ela deixar de existir no mundo, com uma mágica perfeita que fizesse parecer que ela nunca existiu, pelo menos para mim.

Victoria foi minha primeira esposa, e seu soubesse que Irina seria uma péssima idéia, seria a única também. Eu e _Vic _nos conhecemos quando ambos tínhamos dezoito anos, e começamos a fazer um par romântico em uma séria que estava lançando nós dois no mercado da fama. Os rumores de que éramos um casal na vida real tinham um fundo de verdade, e no final de tudo eu me vi obrigado a intensificar as coisas entre nós dois apenas para fazer as coisas serem mais emocionantes. Resultado, eu tinha quase vinte e dois anos quando nos casamos em uma cerimônia que rendeu paginas e mais paginas de revistas. E menos de dois anos depois eu estava saindo de casa e pedindo o divorcio, ganhando ele apenas um ano depois.

Ou seja, há sete anos eu estava separado de Victoria, há seis anos eu definitivamente já não tinha mais nenhum vinculo com ela, e mesmo assim as coisas continuavam as mesmas. Victoria tem a irritante mania de pensar saber de tudo o que é certo no mundo. Ela não pode me ver solteiro que vem insinuando a idéia de que poderia ser maravilhoso para nós dois – no caso ela, pois eu estava muito bem – uma reconciliação e a volta de nosso romance adolescente. Mas é claro que eu não queria nada. E ela, é claro, não desistiria de seus planos.

No momento Victoria me irritava por causa das fotos que um paparazzi qualquer tirara de mim na noite que eu ajudara Bella a se levantar da rua e a levei em casa. Estava estampando em varias revistas, e tinha o anuncio de _'' O suposto novo affair de Edward Cullen'' _o que me deixava um pouco irritado, pois até mesmo em madrugadas chuvosas e no meio de lugares como aqueles eles me encontraram. Sério, aquele fotógrafo conseguiu toda uma historia perfeita, e suas fotos começavam no momento em que me aproximava de Bella, até o segundo que entrei no meu carro depois de vê-la subir as escadas ruidosas do prédio.

Aquela noite foi apenas o meu grande começo, a primeira chance que eu tive de interromper minhas observação e finalmente entrar em ação. E foi bem mais intenso que eu esperava, com direito ao uso do nome Masen, o que eu raramente usava, e uma troca de olhar que me pegou desprevenido e que rendou um resto de semana cheio de sonhos e momentos satisfazendo a mim mesmo.

No sábado, mais uma vez encontrei o momento perfeito. Eu sabia que ela passava as tarde de sábado no Central Park, caminhando ou brincando com a filha. A maioria das vezes eu só observava, mas naquele sábado eu queria ir além e iniciar uma conversa. Mas foi difícil, eu de repente me envolvido pela mágica que era observar a maneira que Isabella, ou Bella como ela preferia, olhava e sorria para filha. Eu senti uma espécie de ciúmes daquele olhar, mas também senti uma espécie muito estranha de felicidade e satisfação.

- Vocês querem fazer o favor de me explicar o que ta acontecendo aqui? – James, meu vizinho do andar de cima e agora um dos meus melhores amigos, perguntou entrando no meio da gritaria que ocorria na sala principal do meu novo apartamento.

Eu tinha acabado de me arrumar para ir fazer a tal surpresa a Bella quando me deparei com Victoria me esperando no hall do andar, com o olhar penetrante e um sorriso nada feliz, ela conseguiu me empurrar de volta para dentro do apartamento e então perdeu o controle que tinha, começando a jogar na minha cara a capa de uma revista qualquer com fotos do meu dia anterior.

- O que aconteceu? – Victoria gritou para cima de James – Aconteceu que esse idiota aqui só faz merda com a vida dele. Como se já não bastasse não aceitar a promoção de nós dois, ele agora ta saindo com essa zé ninguém que ainda por cima tem uma criança grudada na barra da saia o tempo todo.

- E o que isso tem haver com você? – James pegou a revista da mão de Victoria – Caramba, Victoria, nem dá para ver o rosto da mulher.

- Pelo amor de Deus, James – Ela passou a me ignorar completamente para dar atenção apenas para James – Não vai demorar muito para descobrirem quem é essa zé ninguém, já até sabem onde ela mora, por que não pesquisariam todos os detalhes da vida dela, já que agora ela é _o novo affair do Sr. Não tenho cérebro Cullen_? – Ela usou todo seu poder irônico na ultima parte.

- Acho que decidir com quem eu saio é decisão minha.

- Cala a boca, Edward – Ela mandou colocando o dedo na minha cara – Eu estou pensando em que desculpa inventar para esquecerem essa mulherzinha.

- Te contratei como agente e esqueci? Acho que não – Respondi tirando o dedo dela da minha cara com toda a gentileza que eu ainda tinha por Vitoria – Aliás, mesmo se você fosse minha agente publicitária, você não teria a liberdade de determinar com quem eu saio.

- Sou sua ex-mulher.

- Graças a Deus que é EX – Respondi, fazendo virar para mim e olhar ameaçadoramente.

- Você estaria muito melhor se ainda estivéssemos casados, naquela época tudo era perfeito em nossas carreiras, e foi graças ao nosso casamento que você foi lançando em filmes.

- Sim, e depois que nos separamos as coisas ficaram ainda melhores. Eu diria que o nosso casamento foi apenas o sacrifício para finalmente chegar ao meu ideal.

- Você é um crápula, Cullen. Você sempre faz isso com todas, com todas. Faz seis anos apenas que nós dois nos divorciamos e você já namorou quase todas as mulheres solteiras do nosso mundo – Ela se aproximou – Pelo amor de Deus, Edward, se você quer namorar com alguém ou sair, ou seja lá como você chama isso, escolhe alguém que pelo menos valha a pena.

- Ela vale à pena.

- Vale porcaria nenhuma. Você já viu onde ela mora? Ela tem a droga de uma filha.

- A filha dela é uma menina muito agradável e fofa. E eu gosto das duas – Confessei, fazendo Victoria cair uma gargalhada.

- Você gosta de tudo que em uma vagina – Victoria falou entre risos.

- Sim, é claro. Mas no momento eu quero ela, eu realmente gosto dela e nada do que você diga ou faça vai mudar isso.

- Seu idiota, você é um idiota... – De repente ela estava me dando tapas no peito. Essa mulher era louca.

- Hey, hey, hey – James falou abraçando Victoria pela cintura e a tirando de perto de mim – Victoria, você não tem nada haver com a vida de Edward.

- Boa sorte, estou tentando explicar isso a ela nos últimos sete anos, mas pelo o que você ver não é com grande sucesso. Acho que as ruivas...

- Edward – James me cortou – Eu conheço você de outras festas meu caro, e sei como você é. Por mais que eu não concorde com os argumentos de Victoria, eu acho que ela está certa em não querer deixar você se envolver com essa garota.

Um sorriso vitorioso apareceu no rosto de Victoria, que com as palavras de James se aproveitou para se separar dele e sentar em um banco que estava espalhado pela sala.

Eu olhei para James e me perguntei o que diabos ele queria com aquilo. Era verdade que eu e ele nos conhecíamos de outras datas, de festas ou quaisquer outros eventos que aconteciam. É claro que eu sabia que ele era um pouco mais maduro que eu, mas ele tinha a vida sexual dele bem mais agitada que a minha.

- O que você ta falando, James?

- Não é justo você se relacionar com essa garota – Ele falou, e eu não entendi – Poxa, Edward, ela não faz parte desse mundo, tem uma filha e as condições sociais dela são claramente horríveis. Eu não vejo problemas com esses seus relacionamentos instantâneos, desde que eles não machuquem ou causem estragos.

- É, Edward. Você já pensou no tamanho do estrago que vai acontecer na sua carreira quando souberem que você estar com uma mulher pobre que ainda tem uma filha? – Victoria falou.

- Cala a boca, Victoria – Eu e James pedimos juntos.

- O que eu quero dizer, Edward, é que para você as coisas são fáceis, mas para ela vão ser complicadas. Ela parece jovem, e acima de tudo tem uma filha. Eu vi as fotos de ontem, você e a menina interagindo e sorrindo um para o outro depois de um quase atropelamento por bicicletas, a menina pareceu realmente gostar de você, logo a mãe dela também. Agora me diga, quanto tempo dura seus relacionamentos, os que você diz gostar da garota? Dois meses? Três? Ou seja, em três ou dois meses essa criança já vai estar acostumada com você, e pelo pouco entendo da mente humana, não me surpreenderia se a mãe dela também já estivesse envolvida com você. E então o que acontece? O relacionamento acaba, você vai embora e deixa as duas sozinhas, mas agora elas tem que lidar com todos os problemas que a sua fama traz, e com a decepção.

.

.

.

Havia algo de errado, concluí assim que vi Bella atravessando a porta alta de seu prédio.

Eu estava encostado no meu volvo, estacionado do outro lado da rua do prédio dela, observando cada movimento que acontecia ao meu redor. Havia chegado ali dez minutos antes das oito horas, e sabia que não estava atrasado, pois eu consegui ver um pouco de movimento pela janela de seu apartamento. Mas agora já era quase oito e meia, e só agora ela saia, estando meia hora atrasada para seguir sua rotina de domingo.

Hoje ela usava uma calça jeans justo e baixa, que fazia as palavras de James soarem cada vez mais insignificantes, uma blusa de mangas e gola em V, azul escuro, e um grande óculos mascarando uma boa parte de seu rosto. E foi isso o que eu achei estranho, seu delicado rosto.

Os lábios rosados que me enlouqueciam só de olhar ou de ver ela os mordendo, estavam com um machucado no canto direito. Uma mancha um pouco escura começava em sua bochecha e desaparecia por baixo das lentes escuras dos óculos, e seus cabelos castanhos estavam soltos e escondendo a vista de boa parte de sua face.

De imediato meu olhar caiu sobre Emily, que hoje parecia resolvida a caminhar e estava segurando firmemente a mão de Bella. A pequena usava um vestido cor-de-rosa e galochas vermelhas berrantes, combinando com a fita de seu cabelo. Emily estava bem, perfeitamente bem, tendo apenas os olhos vermelhos, que pareciam ter acabado de controlar um choro.

- Bella? Emily? – Gritei, vendo que elas não me viram.

- Edward?

- Êdiadi?

As duas pareciam surpresas em me ver ali. Emily abriu um sorriso que me confortou um pouco, pois tirou a expressão assustada que usava até pouco. Bella, por outro lado, parecia ter absorvido o susto da filha, e eu até pude sentir seu corpo ficar tenso.

**Fim do Capitulo.**

**

* * *

**

**Um POV do Edward só para sabermos quais são as intenções dele com a Bella e com a Emily...**

**O que acharam? O Edward meio bonzinho, meio malvado... Muito egoísta e tals...**

**A Victoria é um pé no saco e o James é um personagem que tem um pouco de peso na história, mas só no futuro.**

**Vic P.:** Prontinho, você já tem uma noção do que eu o Edward quer e o que ele pensa =D

**Gby00: **Câmeras de vigilância no prédio da Bella? Adooro... Talvez ainda não, mas quem sabe, do jeito louco que ele é... A Bella vai explicar o que aconteceu na noite anterior no próximo capitulo. Prometo.

**LCullen:** E sem noção... O Riley é o vizinho que ninguém quer.

**Tete Glauciele: **A Emy realmente deveria se dedicar a sua arte... E o Edward consolando a Bella, dá ate invejinha...

**Adrii Masters: **Bom, o que você achou do Edward? O que o Riley fez com a Bella vai ser contado no próximo capitulo, prometo.

**Layra Cullen: **O ela, era a Bella. O Edward e Victoria vão entrar em pé de guerra por causa disso.

**Beijinhos e até mais.**


	6. Um pouco mais profundo

**My New Sun**

**Capitulo XI – Um pouco mais profundo.**

**.**

**Bella's POV**

Eu sentia todos os olhares caírem sobre mim.

Chegar atrasada a missa e me sentar no ultimo banco mais escondido da igreja não pareceu ser o suficiente para espantar os olhares mal-educados que as pessoas cravavam em meu rosto e não desviavam nem mesmo quando ficava obvio que eu os tinha descoberto. Eu odiava aquilo, e era por isso que os óculos que minha mãe havia me dado no ultimo natal não saiam do meu rosto por nada nesse mundo, mas não adiantava muita coisa.

O que era mais estranho era que algumas pessoas tinham a audácia de apontar o dedo e murmurar alguma coisa para seus acompanhantes. Algumas mulheres sorriam e coravam, e algumas pessoas ficavam congeladas onde estavam parecendo ver algo de outro mundo. E só agora eu entendia que não olhavam apenas para mim, mas também para Edward Masen, o homem impressionantemente lindo que, no momento, estava carregando Emily, pois eu já estava cansada.

Edward ainda não tinha perguntado o que havia acontecido, só perguntou se estava tudo bem e eu lhe confirmei. Mas eu sabia que ele não demoraria a acabar com sua curiosidade, e eu não sabia o que responder.

Ele pediu para me acompanhar até a missa, e prometeu que ficaria quieto. Também pediu que eu o permitisse que levasse eu e Emily para almoçar e depois para um lugar que ficaria em segredo até o momento. Edward havia usado a sua maior arma contra mim, e depois dos olhos dele brilharem implorando que, por favor, passássemos mais uma tarde daquele fim de semana juntos, Emily entrou na história e se tornou um jogo de dois contra um. Eu não havia como negar.

E foi isso o que aconteceu. Fomos a missa e a assistimos normalmente, pelo menos o máximo possível. Além daquela sensação estranha de todos estarem me olhando como se eu estivesse brilhando, a presença de Edward ao meu lado estava bem gritante e alguma coisa naquele fato me deixava com aquela sensação estranha de prazer.

Eu tinha que admitir que aquele diferente ritual que eu estava seguindo nesse domingo estava sendo agradável ao ponto de me fazer sorrir, pois Edward parecia ser a pessoa perfeita para distrair Emily e permitir que eu vivesse meu momento, procurando algo para esquecer a noite anterior.

Nosso almoço aconteceu em um restaurante frente ao rio Hudson, e naquele ponto da tarde Emily já estava completamente maravilhada pelas historias que Edward estava lhe contando, sobre algumas viagens que ele havia feito. Eu tentava prestar atenção, mas minha cabeça estava cheia demais.

No final de tudo, a surpresa de Edward foi um piquenique no parque em frente ao rio. Com direito a uma toalha xadrez vermelha, branca e alguns detalhes em preto, e uma cesta com frutas e alguns doces e bebidas, Edward nos instalou sobre a sombra de uma arvore e prometeu que no final da tarde nos levaria para outro lugar, se quiséssemos.

Naquele momento Emily havia se reunido com uma menininha de sua idade para brincar de boneca, ficando a uma distancia onde eu podia ouvir a historia que elas inventavam a cada movimento dos brinquedos, e sorria ao escutar os absurdos inocentes que as duas inventavam.

- Banhar em uma piscina de chocolate com biscoitos de morangos e depois entrar no carrinho para visitar a lua – Edward resumiu a história que Emily acabava de fazer para sua boneca, ele ria a cada palavra e eu também não conseguia me conter.

Meus olhos estavam focados na minha filha, ela e amiguinha nova, que se chamava Avary e Emy a chamava de Vaury, estavam interagindo muito bem para duas pessoas que se conheciam a apenas alguns minutos ou horas. Eu e Edward, cujo dividíamos nosso primeiro momento sozinhos no dia, também estávamos muito bem.

Ele estava ao meu lado, e nossas mãos tão próximas que poderiam se tocar caso eu escorregasse um pouco. Ele olhava para mim e depois para Emily, sempre com aquele estranho sorriso perfeito em seu rosto. E eu tentava ao máximo sorrir, tendo apenas um pouco de sucesso.

- Sonhos de uma criança – Respondi dando de ombros, e acabei ganhando toda atenção de Edward – Você deveria escutar as coisas que escuto na creche, não tem noção de quantas vezes já me pediram em casamento, acho que se continuar assim vou acabar no livro dos recordes.

- E você aceita algum? – Ele perguntou.

- Não, seria pedofilia casar com um garoto da idade da minha filha, pelo menos quando ela ainda é de menor de idade.

Edward sorriu e pareceu concordar com o que eu disse, e então ficou em silêncio, acabando com o sorriso em seu rosto e fazendo uma expressão de vergonha e culpa. Eu acho que finalmente ele mataria a sua curiosidade.

- O que aconteceu com você? – Ele confirmou minha suspeita.

- Meu vizinho – Respondi.

Edward franziu o cenho tentando entender o que eu queria dizer com aquilo, e não falou nada, apenas ficou me fitando, esperando que eu tivesse vontade de contar tudo o que aconteceu. Mas por que eu contaria a ele quando não havia contado nem ao meu pai que me ligou duas horas depois do ocorrido? Simples, pois se eu contasse aquilo para meu pai, ele pegaria o primeiro avião que saísse de Seattle com destino a Nova Iorque e com certeza não deixaria Riley em paz até que ele pagasse pelo o que fez, e eu não me surpreenderia se ele me fizesse ir morar com ele em Forks.

- Tudo bem, você não precisa falar... – Edward falou por fim, parecendo ser completamente contrário a suas palavras.

- Ele estava bêbado e eu acho que drogado, tinha acabado de pegar a namorada traindo ele com algum cara na casa dela. Riley é muito controlado pelas emoções, e é por isso que ele já se envolveu em muitas besteiras na vida. Logo depois que você saiu eu acho que ele perdeu o pouco controle que ele tinha e bateu na minha porta e começou a gritar comigo. Ele disse que eu era muito parecida com ela, e disse que arrombaria a porta caso eu não abrisse. E eu abri, mas o ferrolho ainda estava lá, mas de alguma maneira ele conseguiu quebrar e de repente eu estava contra a parede com um Riley furioso na minha frente falando coisas que eu realmente não merecia ouvir.

- Ele fez isso com você? – A voz de Edward apenas um sussurro. Eu vi a mão dele hesitar no ar, bem perto do meu rosto.

- Não foi sério, só vou ficar parecendo um urso panda por algum tempo – Respondi usando as mesma palavras que usei para acalmar Emily – A minha sorte foi que Lauren, minha vizinha que mora no andar de cima, estava chegando no momento com o meio-irmão e eles me ajudaram.

- E Emily? Esse Riley fez algo com ela? – Edward perguntou levando seu olhar rapidamente para cima de Emy.

- Claro que não, ele seria um homem morto e muito bem enterrado se pelo menos tivesse pensado em tocar nela – Respondi com raiva só de imaginar no perigo que Emy passou – Eu tinha colocado ela no quarto, fechei a porta e pedi que ela trabalhasse em seus desenhos. É claro que ela escutou todo o barulho, e tenho que admitir que eu estou assustadora até para mim mesma, então ela ficou assustada com tudo, mas não viu nada.

- E o que fizeram com Riley? Vocês levaram ele para a policia?

- Riley é fugitivo da policia, e ninguém naquela rua tem coragem de denunciá-lo. Ele matou um cara uma vez, e fugiu da policia jurando se vingar da pessoa que tinha denunciado ele, e bem, o homem que denunciou desapareceu. Eu não posso me arriscar e denunciar ele.

- Mas Bella... – Eu sabia, ele iria ser contra aquela decisão, assim como eu era, mas eu não tinha escolha.

- Eu sei, eu me odeio por não ir até á policia ir dar queixa, mas eu não posso arriscar Emily. Ele sabe onde eu moro, e que eu não posso lutar com ele. Eu não tenho escolha. Eu também sei que isso não vai se repetir, e hoje de manhã até encontrei um bilhete de desculpas da parte dele na minha porta, prometendo que pagaria o que quer ele quebrou.

- E você ainda pretende morar naquele lugar? – Agora eu podia dizer que Edward realmente era contra as minhas decisões. Eu vi sua outra mão apertando a grama verde viva, e o olhar recriminador em seus olhos verdes.

- Você está reagindo exatamente como meu pai reagiria se eu contasse a ele – Sorri enquanto imaginava Charlie e Edward escutando-me naquele momento – Mas sim, por enquanto eu vou ficar lá. Eu recebi uma proposta de emprego para o fim do ano, e vou receber bem mais que recebo agora. Então vou poder procurar um lugar melhor para mim e Emily morarmos, mas por enquanto vamos ter que ficar lá.

- Você é louca, Bella – Edward afirmou sem mais nada a dizer – Por que não vai contar a seu pai o que aconteceu? Ele tem o direito de saber.

- Charlie pegaria o primeiro vôo de Seattle para Nova Iorque e com certeza mataria Riley enquanto mandava eu arrumar as minhas coisas. Ele me arrastaria para Forks e eu não teria como negar o pedido de ir morar com ele.

- Eu sou a favor de seu pai acabar com Riley, eu até o ajudaria se precisasse, e seria com muito prazer. Mas acho que Nova Iorque sentiria sua falta – Edward respondeu, e então nossas mãos se tocaram em um movimento lento e calmo, que de repente se resultou em um aperto forte e que nunca acabou.

Eu e Edward nos olhamos nos olhos, e eu vi algo se traçando em sua mente através do espelho verde de sua orbita.

- O que foi? – Perguntei tentando sorrir.

- Você fica bonita com esse óculos, e seu cabelo meio avermelhado embaixo do sol.

- Claro, com essa mancha linda e super fashion no meu rosto eu estou realmente linda, e esse machucado é apenas para completar.

- Eu não estou mentindo, Bella. Mas tenho que confessar que no momento eu quero matar esse Riley pelo o que ele fez.

- Vamos mudar de assunto, por favor - Pedi, tentando encontrar algo em minha mente – E então, me diga, com o que você trabalha?

- Filmes – Foi uma resposta rápida, que logo rendeu aquele sorriso que ele sempre fazia, achando graça de uma coisa que só ele sabia.

- Sério? Com o que exatamente? Pós produção? filmagens? O que?

Edward olhou para mim como se encontrasse algum absurdo no meu rosto, e pareceu se controlar para gargalhar.

- Eu diria que na parte de filmagens.

- E como é isso? Fazer parte de um filme. É chato ter que agüentar todos aqueles atores mimados que pensam que todos são seus escravos?

- Hey, nem todos são assim, uma boa parte deles são, mas tem muitos que são pessoas simples e que não ficam montando nos outros.

- Sei, eu posso ser uma pessoa simples e ignorante, Edward, mas tem algumas mamães famosas que de vez em quando deixam seus filhos na creche que eu trabalho, e acredite, elas acham que todos são seus subordinados e pode falar o que quiser para todos.

- Você não gosta de famosos? – Ele parecia de repente tenso.

- Não sei, pelos poucos que conheço, não.

- Você está enganada, como eu trabalho com eles, posso garantir que você está redondamente enganada – Ele falou, apertando ainda mais minha mão.

- Ok, você diz e eu só concordo – Suspirei fundo e vi Emily arrumando alguma coisa no chão, estando de costas para mim – Me fale sobre você, Edward, por favor. Eu sinto que você já conhece demais sobre mim, quando eu nada sei sobre você, isso é injusto.

- Meu nome é Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, tenho quase trinta anos, trabalho nas filmagens de filmes, na maioria das vezes. Tenho um apartamento em Upp East Side, que ainda está a mercê da minha vontade de arrumá-lo. Eu já falei que tenho meus pais morando no Queens e minha irmã mora em um prédio bem perto do meu. Eu viajo muito, mas no momento eu estou preso a Nova Iorque. Sou divorciado duas vezes e terminei um noivado a pouco tempo, e não tenho filhos desses casamentos.

- Divorciado duas vezes? – Perguntei surpresa.

- Sim, elas meio que se mostravam muito diferentes do que realmente eram quando não éramos unidos por um contrato.

- Que horror, Masen – Acusei.

- Ahh não é nada desse jeito, sou apenas um namorador tentando ser feliz – Justificou ele dando de ombros – E você? Não é uma namoradora, se disser que não eu não vou acreditar, não é possível que os homens te deixem em paz com tamanha beleza.

- O que está querendo dizer? Que você não e um homem?

- Se você ainda não percebeu eu estou trabalhando a minha parte, só quero saber se tenho concorrência – Ele respondeu.

Meu rosto com certeza ganhou aquele tom avermelhado que só eu conseguia alcançar. Sentindo minhas maçãs do rosto esquentarem e a o aperto de mão de Edward se firmar com gentileza, eu finalmente percebi aquela estranha energia que corria em minhas veias quando ele me olhava nos olhos e sorria torto, como fazia naquele momento.

Ele havia me pegado, na minha própria brincadeira com suas palavras, e agora que era minha vez de responder não havia palavras na minha boca. Ele era um homem realmente bonito, e sabia exatamente como mexer comigo, mas eu não namorava.

- O único homem que namorei foi o pai de Emily, desde que descobri que estava grávida eu não saio em nenhum encontro – Mudei de assunto tentando acabar com meu momento embaraçoso. Edward revirou os olhos e pediu que eu continuasse – Ele foi meu primeiro e único namorado.

- Sério? Mas Emily já tem quase três anos, o que quer dizer que você já ta a três anos sem...

- Não precisa terminar, seu mente pervertida – Pedi, percebendo que mais uma vez estava ficando embaraçada – Eu tenho que admitir que de vez em quando sinto falta disso, e que imagino como seria bom simplesmente sair de noite e ''pegar'' alguém, sair beijando e ter uma noite com alguém em algum quarto, mas eu esqueço de tudo isso quando estou com Emy.

- Eu não vou dizer que entendo, porque eu realmente não entendo – Ele respondeu – Então, me fala como é isso. você parece ser muito jovem, e já tem uma filha, eu não estou condenando, mas acho isso realmente brilhante. Minha ex mulher fez um aborto dois anos depois que nos separamos, e ela era bem madura e uma verdadeira perua das ruas de Beverly Hills.

- Eu tenho vinte e quatro – Sussurrei, pois eu entendi a pergunta por trás de suas – Bom, eu não vou negar e dizer que eu não pensei em fazer um aborto quando descobri que estava grávida, porque eu realmente considerei essa idéia, e também pensei em dar Emily para a adoção, mas no final de tudo eu percebi que isso me causaria muita dor, então eu fiz a única coisa que eu poderia fazer sem me causar grande estrago, eu fiquei com ela. Eu tinha vinte e um anos quando fiquei grávida, e estava apenas começando a faculdade de direito, mas eu não podia pagar o curso e cuidar das coisas para cuidar de Emily, então tive que abandonar a faculdade e trabalhar para sustentá-la. Eu morava com minha mãe e o marido dela até pouco tempo, mas eles tiveram que se mudar e eu preferi ficar aqui com Emy, assumir minhas responsabilidades e cuidar da minha filha. E eu não me arrependo em nenhum momento por ter ficado com ela, pois Emily é a razão da minha vida, e se ela está feliz eu também estou, se eu preciso trabalhar de dia e de noite e agüentar vizinhos como Riley para que ela possa crescer fora das ruas e ter tudo o que eu posso dar, eu enfrento quantos Rileys eu tiver que enfrentar.

- E o pai dela? Ele nunca se manifestou? Ele não ajuda?

- James? – Perguntei lembrando dele instantaneamente – Ele não sabe sobre ela, eu acho.

- Não sabe? Ele era seu namorado e você não contou para ele? Você escondeu a gravidez? – Ele estava me acusando, e eu até entendia porque. Nenhum homem gostaria de saber que a mulher escondeu que estava grávida, mesmo que a criança não fosse desejada.

- Não é isso o que você está pensando, Edward.

- Então é o que?

- Como eu posso explicar? – Pensei comigo mesma em voz alta – A família dele era muito rica, diferente da minha, então essa era uma importante razão para que os pais dele odiassem a nossa relação rebelde. James era mais velho que eu, bem mais velho, ele tinha uns vinte e cinco anos ou mais, mas mesmo assim era dependente dos pais e tinha uma relação de filhinho preferido da mamãe e ao mesmo tempo rebelde. Uma semana antes de eu descobrir que estava grávida, James recebeu uma proposta dos pais dele, e ele não podia negar. Naquela época ele queria desistir do curso de direito e se tornar piloto de avião, e foi isso o que os pais dele deram a ele, um curso de pilotagem de avião na França, em troca disso eu e ele terminávamos. Então ele foi, e quando descobri sobre Emily eu não tive como o avisar pessoalmente, só falei para mãe dele, e ela me tratou como se eu não fosse nada e deu dinheiro para que eu fizesse o que eu quisesse com meu bebê. Eu imagino que James nunca ficou sabendo sobre Emily.

- Eu ficaria com muita raiva de minha mãe se ela fizesse isso comigo – Edward comentou – E você nunca procurou por esse James?

- A ultima coisa que eu soube sobre ele era que estava namorando uma modelo francesa, há dois anos.

- E você não quer que ele saiba sobre ela?

- Eu tenho medo que James queira a tirar de mim. Para falar a verdade, eu acho que sou egoísta demais até para pensar na idéia de dividir ela, como meus pais faziam comigo. O ano com minha mãe, e algumas semanas do verão com meu pai, isso era estressante.

- Eu ima...

- Mamãe, mamãe – Emily gritou, então eu vi seu pontinho cor de rosa com vermelho vir correndo em minha direção, só que havia algo de muito diferente em sua roupa.

O vestido rosa claro e sem detalhes agora estava cheio de bolinhas marrons por volta da saia, assim como a bota vermelha que também havia sido testada. Emily parou a minha frente, e eu vi suas mãozinhas sujas abanando no ar, sorrindo toda alegre para mim.

- Oulha a minha Oupa nuva mamãe – Ela falou cansada da pequena corrida. A fita vermelha que estava em seu cabelo havia ido embora, e ela usava a costa da mão para se livrar de umas mexas que caiam sobre seus olhos.

Eu queria gritar de raiva, e eu certamente faria isso, mas eu não conseguia. Ao mesmo tempo, eu queria acompanhar o sorriso de Edward e a excitação dela em me mostrar sua nova criação.

- O que é isso, Emily? – Perguntei passando a mão em meu cabelo sem saber como reagir de verdade.

- Minha oupa nuva – Ela respondeu como se fosse obvio.

- E você está linda Emily, mas eu posso saber o que você usou para enfeitar ela? – Edward perguntou.

- O choate ruim do chão, Vaury disse que não era chocoate poque era ruim e eu não quis come ai botei na oupa paa cololi – Ela respondeu parecendo orgulhosa de sua idéia.

**Fim do Capitulo**

* * *

**E então, o que acharam? **

**Usariam uma roupa criada pela estilista Emily Swan? Eu pensaria muito no caso.**

**Sim, James amigo do Edward é o James pai da Emily...**

**E foi isso o que aconteceu com a Bella, sorte que o irmão da Lauren estava passando no momento... O Edward fará alguma coisa com Riley? Vamos ver quando eles se encontrarem.**

**Adrii Masters:** A vedade sobre o Edward vai ser sempre um mistério quando não tiver o POV dele, o fato dele ser ator ajuda muito a enganar, e bem, a principio ele ta só enganando ela...

**Inara:** Sim, ele se importa com elas, de pouquinho em pouquinho que se faz o muito, não?

**Laris Star:** Prontinho, o que você achou?

**Gby00:** O Edward sempre vai ter a chance dele de mostrar que ele é herói da Bells... Não, a Emy não presenciou o que o Riley fez, mas mesmo assim, eu ficaria uito assustada se minha ficasse como a Bella ficou.

**Layra Culen: **Ele é bom, de verdade, só que é egoista... Eu não acredito que uma pessoa é completamente malvada, ou completamente boa, e isso é o que o Edward é, por mais que ele esteja agindo por egoismo, ele é bom.

**Tete Glauciele: **O Edward é famoso, a Bella que não vivi no mundo e não percebe que tem um astro do cinema bem ao lado dela. Sim, a Bella foi realmente agredida, agora é esperar para ver s o Edward vai querer ''vingança''.

**Belle:** Ohh querida, muito obrigada =D

**Isabelle-ce:** Obriga, eu espero que você goste.

**Maa Cullen:** AHHH que bom ver você aqui =D. Ohh fico feliz que você esteja gostando.

**Beijinhos e até mais.**


	7. Você o conhece?

**My New Sun**

**Capitulo XII – Você o conhece?**

**.**

Alice pulou a minha frente com o sorriso mais autentico que eu já havia visto em toda a minha vida. Seus olhos castanhos escuros, que por alguma razão do destino e sua felicidade, cominavam perfeitamente com a cor escura de seus cabelos curtos que hoje estavam em pequenos cachinhos que não chegavam nem a ponta de seu queixo.

- Isabella Swan, você não vai acreditar no que acabou de acontecer – Ela praticamente gritou tamanha era sua animação.

- Boa noite para você também, Alice. Como foi sua semana? Por que desapareceu? – Perguntei sorrindo, fingindo ignorar toda sua excitação. Era verdade que eu não a via durante toda aquela semana, e isso era preocupante, pois Alice sempre aparecia todos os dias na academia.

- Cala a boca, Bella – Ela falou rolando os olhos e jogando sua mão pra mim de uma maneira bem gay, como se estivesse se esnobando – Agora adivinha só o que aconteceu.

- Não consigo imaginar, por que você não me conta? Eu poderia apostar que finalmente Jasper resolveu marcar a data de casamento de vocês, mas isso aconteceu semana passada e no final de outono você será a senhora Whitlock, então eu não faço idéia do que adivinhar.

- Você é uma boba, Bella. Não é como se FINALMENTE Jazz encontrasse uma data para o nosso casamento, é só que ele estava arrumando um período que ele teria tempo suficiente para estender nossa lua de mel, e ao invés de passarmos apenas três dias ou uma semana em qualquer lugar, nós passaremos duas semanas na Irlanda, pois eu morro de vontade de conhecer aquele lugar.

- Claro, claro – Respondi aderindo a mania que um dos meus melhores amigos de infância – Mas você ainda não me falou a sua surpresa, e eu ainda não escutei a razão de eu não ter visto a sua bolha de energia se estourando por essa academia, então faça o favor de ser rápida pois eu também tenho algo lhe falar.

- Então fale – Ela mandou emoldurando o rosto com as mãos e apoiando os cotovelos na bancada de mármore a minha frente, ela só estava mais alta porque eu estava sentada.

- Você primeiro – Respondi desligando a tela do computador a minha frente e lhe dando toda a atenção.

Alice rolou seus olhos e então a vi espiando dentro da sala onde Emily brincava de montar seu quebra-cabeça de peças.

- Onde está Emily?

- Lá dentro. Alice, você está começando a me irritar.

- Ok,ok. Você tem algo para fazer amanhã de noite? – Ela perguntou.

- Não, para falar a verdade planejo passar o dia fora, mas ainda não tenho nenhum destino, você sabe que eu odeio ficar em casa.

- E você sabe que eu já ofereci um lugar perfeito para você e minha princesinha ficarem.

- E você sabe que eu não vou aceitar – Respondi, declinando mais uma vez o convite que ela me fizera para ir morar em seu apartamento, uma vez que ela passava mais tempo na casa de seu noivo que qualquer outro lugar que não fosse seu trabalho.

- Você é uma chata, estaria me fazendo um favor se fosse ficar lá, pelo menor por enquanto. Deveria pelo menos pensar na possibilidade, aliás, eu estou pensando me mudar para a casa de Jazz a qualquer momento, mas prometi para minha mãe que não venderia aquele apartamento...

- Você deveria alugar – Sugeri.

- Só se fosse para você.

- Eu não teria como pagar, Alice.

- Você não sabe o preço.

- Você faria mais barato que ele...

- Tudo pela minha mãezinha – Alice fez aquele biquinho e aquele olhar de que poderia matar qualquer um do coração de tanta pena, ela só perdia para Emily. Mas eu já estava acostumada a aquilo, e então apenas pedi com meu olhar para que ela falasse de uma vez o que quer que estivesse passando em sua mente.

Não que eu não desejasse ir embora do meu prédio, pois depois do que aconteceu com Riley no sábado passado eu estava desesperada ao ponto de considerar a idéia de gastar minhas economias e pedir ajuda ao meu pai para me mudar, mas no final das contas eu não conseguia dormir direito e ficava me sentindo culpada por jogar o preço de minhas irresponsabilidades na costa dos outros. Aliás, se eu aceitasse a proposta de Alice de ir morar no apartamento dela, seria quase como morar de graça, e eu não conseguiria viver ás custas dela, não importasse a quantidade de dinheiro que ela tivesse em sua conta bancária.

- E então, você sabe que estive ensaiando para o meu espetáculo, não é?

- Claro Alice – Respondi, aliás, Alice era atriz e cantora da Broadway, e tudo o que ela fazia era fazer apresentações e ensaiar.

- Chame Emily aqui, por favor, o que tenho a falar é mais interesse dela que seu – Alice mandou, estalando os dedos logo que sua fala acabou.

Me levantei da cadeira com rodinhas que estava, e percorrendo o pequeno percurso até a sala onde minha filha estava, abri a porta e encontrei sentada no chão envolta de dois ursos pequenos e terminando de montar seu quebra cabeça de animais da fazenda.

- Emy, tia Alice quer falar com você, minha querida.

Os olhos azuis de Emily brilharam ao escutar o nome de minha amiga, e em um piscar de olhos ela estava pulando de pé e correndo desajeitadamente em minha direção, quase caindo ao tropeçar em seus pés no meio do caminho, sorte que eu estava por perto para segurá-la.

- Cuidado, princesinha – Beijei sua testa e a levei comigo até chegarmos frente a Alice, que estendia seus braços para eu passar Emily por cima da bancada e as duas poderem se abraçar.

Alice e Emily se davam muito bem. Bem até demais para meu gosto. Elas duas conversavam em uma língua que eu não entendia, uma língua muito cor de rosa para meu mundo real, e eu não sabia se Emily que agia como a adulta, ou se a criança interior de Alice assumia quando as duas estavam juntas. De qualquer maneira, era algo que eu adorava.

- Tia Licee – Emily cantou quando Alice a segurou pela cintura e a puxou para um abraço forte.

- Minha princesa Barbie mais bonita – Alice cantou de volta dando beijos em toda a face de Emily, por ultimo em seu nariz. Emily imitou Alice de uma maneira desajeitada, e então descansou o rostinho no colo de Alice, fazendo com que eu tivesse um pouco de ciúmes.

- Eu a picesa Emy – minha filha sussurrou.

- E a tia da princesa Emy veio lhe trazer o convite especial para aproveitar uma noite especial.

- Noite espeçal – Emy repetiu.

- Sim, tia Alice vai apresentar a peça da mamãe da princesa Emy – Alice respondeu olhando para mim.

- Mamãe tem peça? – Emy perguntou.

- Sim, e você quer ir ver? – Alice perguntou.

Emily apenas olhou para mim por baixo de seus cílios, fazendo a pergunta muda de como deveria responder a aquela pergunta de sua tia, recebendo um sinal positivo de mim, ela imitou meu gesto para sua tia.

- Então nesse sábado de noite, princesa Emily e a mamãe princesa Bella vão sentar na primeira fila do Neil Simon Theather.

- Mas no Neil Simon Theather não é onde acontece as apresentações de Hairspray?

- Sim, mas meu diretor conseguiu o teatro por esse fim de semana, ou seja, só vamos apresentar por esse fim de semana, e depois eu vou começar a ensaiar para O Fantasma da Opera. O que você acha? Mas isso não é o que interessa agora. O que importa é que eu tenho ingressos para dar, e eu escolhi você, Emy e Jazz. Vocês vão sentar bem na frente, porque eu sou demais.

- Alice, não precisa, de verdade.

- Como não? A apresentação que eu ensaiava a meses e você e minha princesa linda perderiam? Você está louca?

- Obrigada, então. Pode ter certeza que Emily e eu estaremos lá, de pé aplaudindo você.

- E vou ficar muito decepcionada se você não aparecer – Ela apontou o dedo na minha cara e uma expressão malvada que não me assustou, então deu atenção a Emily e começou a explicar com palavras mais simples a nossa conversa, mandando que a minha filha não nos deixasse faltar.

Deixei que as duas conversassem na minha frente e resolvi voltar a minha atenção para a tela de computar cheia de números. Meu lindo e querido chefe mandara que eu organizasse por ordem alfabética o nome de todos os clientes da academia, separando-os em grupos de que pagavam no dia certo e nos que atrasavam, e nos que pagavam e que não iam, no que faziam atividades extras. E eu não tinha escolha a não ser seguir as ordens.

Algumas vezes eu escutava a conversa de Alice e Emily, prestando atenção para saber se minha pequena não havia relatado nada que eu mesma queria falar a Alice, como o incidente com Riley ou a presença de nosso novo amigo Edward Masen.

Só de pensar vagamente nele eu tinha aquela estranha sensação de que meu corpo fervia, exatamente como acontecia quando eu olhava em seus olhos verdes ou sentia a pele dele me tocando gentilmente.

Desde sábado ele era uma presença constante no meu dia, e depois de jantarmos em uma lanchonete que encontramos no caminho para minha casa no domingo, eu e ele parecíamos ter parado de conversar e nos conhecer através de Emily e agora interagíamos bem mais e nos tocávamos bem mais. Ele havia me surpreendido ao aparecer segunda na frente da academia com a porta de seu carro aberto mostrando uma cadeirinha de criança no banco de trás dizendo que era um presente especial para Emily e uma maneira de forçar a aceitar suas caronas para casa depois do meu expediente na academia. E eu, que estranhamente desejava ficar na presença dele e escutar um pouco de sua voz e ver seu sorriso, acabei aceitando a oferta.

E era isso que vinha acontecendo nos últimos três dias. Ele me levava para casa e subia até ter certeza de que estava tudo calmo e seguro no meu andar, pois ele ainda parecia se preocupar com Riley, e tinha algumas vezes que eu o via desejando ter a chance de se encontrar com o causador do olho roxo que me durou quatro dias. Graças a Deus meu momento panda havia acabado quando acordei essa manhã e encontrei meu rosto bem mais apresentável que estava desde sábado.

- E o Ediadi deu balão cololida pa mim, e depois levou mamãe e eu pa passear – Emy contou me fazendo encontrar o momento perfeito para levá-la de volta a sua brincadeira de montar quebra-cabeça.

- Emy, que tal você voltar a brincar com o quebra-cabeça enquanto a mamãe fala com a tia Alice? É rapidinho.

- Ta boum, mas quelo abaça tia Lice antes de ir embola.

- Claro meu bem, você acha que eu iria conseguir ir sem meu abraço? – Alice perguntou dando um beijo na minha filha antes que eu a levasse de volta para onde ela estava.

Voltei a ficar de frente a Alice dois minutos depois, ganhando aquele olhar malicioso e cheio de perguntas e animação, eu me perguntava o que seria do pobre Edward caso ele tivesse a má idéia de chegar no horário certo hoje. Pois acabaria encontrando Alice.

- Quem é Edward? É bonito? Qual o nome inteiro? Como se conheceram? Onde ele mora? Vocês têm amigos em comum? Como você sabe que ele é um cara do bem? Por que não me falou antes? Poxa, Bella, eu to esperando respostas aqui – Ela gesticulou batendo com dois dedos em seu relógio de ouro.

- Edward Masen, eu o conheci na terça passada quando estava chovendo e eu pegaria chuva caso não corresse com Emily, eu acabei caindo e ele me ajudou e ofereceu uma carona. Eu estava meio desesperada e não queria pegar uma gripe, então aceitei. No sábado eu estava com Emy no parque, quando ela saiu correndo para comprar balões e quase seria atropelada por dois ciclistas, se não fosse Edward. Ele a tirou de lá antes que ela pudesse se machucar sério, e depois ainda comprou balões para ela se acalmar do susto. Ele me ofereceu carona para casa e eu aceitei de novo, e nós passamos o resto da tarde juntos, assistindo Procurando Nemo e tomando chocolate quente. No domingo de manhã ele apareceu e seguiu minha rotina da manhã e então fomos passar a tarde em frente ao rio Hudson, apenas aproveitando a tarde. E então segunda-feira ele apareceu aqui em frente oferecendo para levar eu e Emy para casa, e desde então estamos seguindo desse jeito.

- Ok, você me deu uma linha do que aconteceu. Agora eu quero detalhes, os mínimos detalhes. Quantos olhares foram trocados? Sobre o que conversam? Esses detalhes.

- Alice, eu não conto quantos olhares eu recebo, me desculpe. Mas domingo nós tivemos uma conversa bem bacana, e seguramos nossas mãos durante um certo tempo... o que seja, ele é muito gentil, está sempre sorrindo brilhantemente, e parece gostar de Emily. Edward é muito bonito, bonito até demais, e tem alguma coisa nele que me faz sorrir quando eu deveria estar chorando. O que seja, nós conversamos sobre pequenas coisas, como filme preferido, de onde viemos, cor que gostamos, comida que adoramos esses detalhes.

- O que você sabe sobre ele? não me venha com os detalhes de cor favorita e comida mais apreciada e esses detalhes, a única pessoa que eu realmente me interesso em saber isso é Jasper, e Emily também, talvez você, mas eu preciso pensar para decidir – Ela respondeu brincando.

- Ele tem quase trinta anos, trabalha com filmes, alguma coisa com filmagens. Viaja muito, mas agora está preso em Nova Iorque. Ele tem uma irmã, que é casada e tem um filho, que parece se chamar Thomas, se eu não estou enganada. Ele é divorciado, duas vezes, terminou um noivado há pouco tempo, e ele me confessou que a primeira esposa ainda pega no pé dele tentando controlar tudo.

- Oh, separado duas vezes? E a primeira esposa ainda se acha dona? Que horror Bella, seu radar para homem é uma coisa que não presta – Ela comentou rolando os olhos – Até parece com uma pessoa que eu conheço, mas no caso ele não tem um bom radar para mulher, ou é um galinha mesmo. Como é nome dele mesmo? Inteiro por favor.

- Edward Anthony, eu acho, Masen Cullen. Esse nome não me é esquisito, mas eu não consigo lembrar de onde.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen? – Ela perguntou soletrando cada silaba com uma entonação diferente. De repente notei seu olhar assassino para cima de mim, então fiquei com medo – Mais conhecido com Eddie Cullen? Para os que se acham próximos mas não chegam nem perto disso?

- Você conhece ele? – Perguntei surpresa. Talvez fizesse sentindo eles se conheceram, Alice era rica e dondoca, e Edward não me parecia muito abaixo do circulo social dela.

- Se eu conheço ele? Bella, quem não conhece Edward Cullen? – Ela perguntou como se eu tivesse acabado de ganhar o premio de idiota do ano – Edward Cullen é simplesmente...

- O irmão de sua vizinha – A voz rouca e que eu já estava assustadoramente acostumada a escutar todas as noites ecôo vindo de nosso lado direito, chamando a atenção dos olhares de Alice e logo do meu.

- Edward – Alice tentou disfarçar a surpresa, mas não conseguiu.

- Quanto tempo Alice – Edward respondeu lhe sorrindo amigavelmente, enquanto Alice o olhava de uma maneira como se tentasse ler seus pensamentos. Foquei minha atenção em Edward novamente e o sorriso em seu rosto fez com que eu ficasse com raiva de Alice, que não parecia nem um pouco feliz em vê-lo, ao contrario dele.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou, e eu me senti invisível pela troca de olhares entre os dois.

- Poderia perguntar o mesmo a você – Ele respondeu.

- Eu malho aqui, e também sou a melhor amiga de Bella, assim como ela é a minha, e sou a tia de adoção de Emily. Pergunta respondida, sua vez agora.

- Acho que sou um amigo de Bella, também. Eu vim buscar ela e leva-la para casa, como venho fazendo nos últimos dias, eu odeio a idéia dela e Emily andando a essa hora pelas ruas.

- Sério, Edward? Ela estava muito bem há duas semanas atrás, mas se sua preocupação é não deixa-la andar sozinha de noite, então eu assumo seu cargo e você está livre.

- Ai é que está o problema, Alice. Eu gosto de levar ela em casa.

- Ela não precisa de você – Alice repetiu olhando no fundo dos olhos de Edward.

- Ela não me disse isso.

- Ela está bem aqui – Falei por fim um pouco irritada por aquela conversa está acontecendo na minha frente como se eu não existisse.

- Perdão – Edward pediu.

- Desculpa, Bells – Alice deu um sorriso puxado – Você se importa se eu seqüestrar ele um minutinho?

- Qualquer coisa para que vocês não me tratem como se eu fosse invisível.

- É claro – Os dois responderam e então Alice puxou Edward pela mão até estarem bem distante de mim, onde eu não podia os escutar, apenas ver Alice gesticulando um '' O que diabos você está fazendo?''.

Desistindo daqueles dois, dei uma espiada em Emily que tinha desfeito todo o quebra-cabeça.

- Voucê tem que coocar as pecinhas combinando – Ela explicava enquanto encaixava duas peças, e depois apontou o dedo indicador para a boneca a sua frente – Ta vendo Milly?

Sorri vendo sua brincadeira solitária, me sentindo mal por não poder brincar com ela ou lhe dar uma família grande onde ela tivesse irmãos para brincar. E então voltei para meu trabalho, tentando pensar que eu não me importava com a conversa confusa que eu acabava de presenciar. Mas era impossível fingir que eu não me importava, pois tudo a única coisa que me fazia ficar onde estava era saber que eu poderia tirar todas as minhas duvidas com Alice depois.

Eu não sei quanto tempo se passou até que finalmente Edward e Alice voltaram a ficar na minha frente, só que dessa pareciam bem mais amigáveis que antes. Edward sorria, e Alice pelo menos tentava.

- Nós conversamos amanhã – Ela prometeu olhando nos fundo dos meus olhos, passando a mensagem que teríamos uma longa conversa no dia seguinte – Eu quero que você me traga Emily agora, pois prometi um abraço, e você pode me dizer se prefere ficar na platéia ou no camarote no sábado? Pois eu posso trocar os lugares se quiser.

- Onde você estiver me colocado está perfeito Alice – Respondi enquanto me levantava para chamar Emily novamente, agradecendo por essa ser a ultima vez no dia, uma vez que já passava das onze horas e meu turno já tinha acabado.

- Tia Lice, não esquece a peça da mamãe sábado – Emily falou enquanto abraçava minha amiga.

- Isso mesmo, A Bela e a Fera, você vai adorar Emily. Acho que você já assistiu o filme e sua mãe contou a historia, não? – Alice perguntou.

- Conto mamãe? – Emily perguntou.

- Ela conhece a historia, mas nunca assistimos o filme.

- Então eu vou trazer ele amanhã para a minha princesa Emy assistir – Alice falou dando beijos nas bochechas de Emily – Te amo minha linda, até amanhã.

- Té manhã – Emy repetiu fazendo Alice sorrir.

- E eu acho que amo você também, como eu disso preciso pensar muito no caso – Ela brincou comigo de novo então mandou beijinhos para mim, e focou sua atenção em Edward – E você, mocinho, pense no que eu disse, e até mais.

- Pode deixar, Alice – Ele respondeu rolando os olhos dramaticamente.

Alice foi embora então, caminhando em direção a saída enquanto eu a escutava cantarolar.

- Emy, vá arrumar suas coisas como lhe mostrei, eu vou já para te ajudar, ok? – Perguntei colocando-a no chão.

Emily também logo desapareceu de minha vista, deixando eu e Edward sozinhos para que eu pelo menos descobrisse o que estava acontecendo.

- Você poderia me explicar o que foi aquilo?

- Alice me odeia – Ele resumiu sorrindo torto.

- Isso ficou um pouco evidente.

- Ela demandou que eu contasse uma coisa que eu não queria te falar, pois você sem saber disso faz as coisas serem mais naturais e verdadeiras.

- Eu não entendo, Edward.

- Alice me deu até amanhã de tarde para falar com você. Por que não nos encontramos durante seu almoço e conversamos melhor? Emily parece cansada e você também.

Ele olhou em meus olhos e eu vi uma faísca dourada pintar como um flash em seus olhos verdes. Eu senti que ele estava me escondendo algo, e que talvez eu não quisesse descobrir o que era.

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

**Oi gatas, como vão?**

**Bom, eu não tenho como responder a todas reviews hoje, então me perdoem.**

**Sim, James é o pai de Emily e amigo de Edward.**

**Edward não notou a semelhança entre o James de Bella e o James seu vizinho pois a amizade deles não é do tipo onde os dois dividam esse tipo de informação, entendem? **

**O Edward não está enganando a Bella, ele apenas está curtindo ela sem se importar com o estrago que pode causar.**

**O Riley é um personagem misterioso e imprevisível.**


	8. Manhã

**My New Sun.**

**Capitulo VII – Manhã.**

**.**

**.**

Havia algo de errado, eu tinha certeza.

O vizinho de cima havia chegado há quase vinte minutos, fazendo questão de anunciar, como sempre, sua chegada em casa às cinco da manhã. Como se não bastasse chegar em casa batendo porta, e gritando de raiva por não ter uma cerveja gelada lhe esperando, ele fazia questão de anunciar que estava transando com a esposa.

Mas isso não era o que havia de errado, o que havia de errado era Emily.

Ela não havia acordado quando a porta do apartamento de cima bateu com força em um estrondoso barulho; não acordou quando algo de vidro se quebrou ao chão, quando até pude escutar os pequenos cacos se espalhando enquanto quicavam no chão; Emily não havia vindo até mim quando a mulher começou a gemer o nome do marido.

Isso era porque ela estava com febre e fraca até mesmo para se importar com o barulho que ouvia.

- Ta doendo – Ela reclamou novamente, tentando puxar o braço esquerdo de volta para debaixo das cobertas grossas que ela se cobriu durante a madrugada.

- Eu preciso ver, Emily – Respondi, tentando não apertar seu braço enquanto tentava encontrar a razão da região de seu cotovelo estar avermelhada e um pouco inchada. Meu rosto com certeza estava contorcido em uma expressão de dor por vê-la daquele jeito – Você não bateu esse braço em algum lugar?

- Não – Ela respondeu, o mais séria que conseguia.

E eu acreditei, pois era evidente que aquilo não era obra de um acidente provocado pela falta de coordenação que ela herdou de mim. A região avermelhada de seu braço estava quente, e um pouco inchada, fora isso havia um pequeno pontinho vermelho ali, como se tivesse sido picada por algo.

E então, chamando minha atenção de volta, escutei o termômetro apitar. Emily aproveitou que soltei seu braço para voltar se cobrir completamente embaixo das várias camadas de cobertores, e eu apenas puxei o termômetro digital que estava em sua axila.

**37.8°C**

Ela estava com febre, não tão alta quanto da ultima que ficou doente, mas ainda assim era uma febre.

- Você está com febre, Emy – Afirmei, colocando o termômetro em cima de um pequeno baú que ficava ao lado da cama, e então passei a mão em sua testa morna – O que você está sentindo Emy? E desde quando?

- Meu balcinho ta dodói, minha cabeça talmbém, e ta frio – Ela respondeu, abrindo seus olhos o máximo que conseguia para me responder.

Meu peito, que estava pesado desde que havia entrado em seu quarto naquele começo de manhã, pareceu se pesar dez vezes mais, e então eu me via procurando força para na chorar em desespero. Era a primeira vez que Emily ficava doente tendo apenas eu com ela.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, para falar a verdade eu não sabia nem sequer dizer se aquilo era uma gripe ou algo mais sério, tamanho era meu nervosismo. Eu sabia que minhas mãos tremiam, e que Emily provavelmente encontrava o nervosismo estampado em meu rosto.

- Mamãe – Ela chamou.

- Sim, Emy?

- Eu posso ficar aqui hoje? Ta frio – Ela falou, apertando o coberto um pouco mais sobre seus ombros.

- Mamãe vai ligar para creche avisando que não vamos hoje, ok? Não precisa se preocupar, não vamos sair daqui – Prometi, dando um beijo em sua testa – Você fica aqui e eu já volto.

Parecendo não ter forças para se movimentar, ela apenas concordou com a cabeça e escondeu o rosto no travesseiro.

Eu saí do quarto mais rápido que consegui, descobrindo que conseguia respirar e pensar melhor quando estava longe dela. Sabia que precisava fazer algo para acabar com aquela febre antes que aumentasse, eu também sabia que precisava acabar com aquela dor no braço e descobrir o que estava causando aquilo. No entanto, eu estava com medo de arriscar usar qualquer remédio que ficava no estoque para emergência.

Então, sem muito pensar sobre a hora ou qualquer coisa, apenas peguei o telefone e disquei o número de emergência, implorando em pensamentos para que minha mãe atendesse e soubesse me dizer o que fazer.

_- Alô?_ – Atenderam na minha segunda tentativa de ligação, a voz masculina parecia cansada e rouca, mas eu não me senti culpada por acordar meu padrasto.

- Phil? Sou eu, Bella, desculpa ter acordado você. Mas eu preciso falar com a minha mãe agora, tem como? – Perguntei, falando tão rápido que não me surpreenderia se ele não entendesse.

_- Ela está dormindo..._

- Eu imaginei, mas eu realmente estou desesperada. Por favor, acorda ela – Pedi, então descobri que minha voz estava chorando, e lágrimas estavam embaçando minha visão.

Eu definitivamente estava desesperada.

- _Ok, eu vou chamar, só um minuto_ – Ele falou, e então escutei um barulho estranho do outro lado.

Agarrando o fio do telefone, me ocupei em ler a bula de _Tylenol_, tentando encontrar algo que me fizesse decidir dar aquele remédio para Emily. Meus pés batiam contra o chão e parecia que horas haviam se passado antes que eu escutasse a voz sonolenta de Renné.

_- Bella? O que aconteceu para você está me ligando a essa hora?_ – Ela perguntou, logicamente chateada por eu ter a acordado três horas mais cedo que o normal.

- Perdão, mãe, mas eu estou desesperada. Emily não esta se sentindo bem e eu não sei o que fazer – Respondi, definitivamente chorando, desejando ter ela ao meu lado afirmando que tudo estaria bem.

_- Oh, o que ela está sentindo? _– Ela perguntou, de repente desperta.

- Ela está com febre... dor de cabeça, e o braço esquerdo ta doendo, ele ta meio avermelhado e quente. Eu não sei o que fazer.

_- Ela não bateu em algum lugar?_

- Não, mãe, não tem um hematoma. Eu sei reconhecer isso. Eu preciso que você me diga o que eu faço para que essa dor passe.

- _Primeiro você tem que se acalmar, ficar nervosa vai fazer ela piorar. Segundo, você acha que é sério ao ponto de levar ela ao hospital, porque se a resposta for sim, vá logo, nós sabemos que Emily precisa de muitos cuidados quando está doente. Terceiro, há quanto tempo ela está assim e por que você não me procurou antes?_

- Ela começou essa manhã. Quando acordei, ela estava encolhida embaixo de cobertores. Eu estava pensando em dar Tylenol a ela, mas não sei se é o certo, não queria exagerar e acabar levando ela para o hospital por nada – Respondi.

_- Ok, você dá Tylenol, a febre com certeza vai passar e ela vai dormir um pouco depois. Se quando ela acordar ainda estiver sentindo algo, ai você a leva para o hospital. _

- Ok – Suspirei, ainda chorando, mas me sentindo um tanto mais calma.

_- Me liga qualquer coisa, não esquece_ – Ela falou, em tom de despedida – _Mas tarde eu vou dá um toque em você para saber se está tudo bem._

- Obrigada, mãe – Sussurrei, e então tudo que escutei foi o barulho do telefone sendo desligado.

E então era isso, eu estava novamente sozinha, tendo a única certeza de que daria uma dose de Tylenol para minha filha, na tentativa de fazer ela se sentir melhor.

Era estranho aquilo, de uma maneira sufocante. Emily já havia ficado doente uma vez, céus, ela havia nascido prematura, tendo que ficar semanas em uma incubadora. No entanto, nem todas as vezes que eu havia passado noites acordada, ou em alguma sala de espera de hospital, poderiam ser piores do que eu sentia naquele momento.

.

.

O relógio marcava doze horas e trinta minutos quando a sopa de verduras ficou pronta.

Eu havia ligado para a dona da creche e expliquei o que havia acontecido para que eu não fosse trabalhar hoje, e para meu grande alivio ela apenas mandou que eu cuidasse bem de Emily e lhe informasse caso precisasse de algo além de sua compreensão.

E então eu havia usado o tempo que Emily dormia para preparar uma sopa e tentar me distrair com o que quer que me aparecesse pela frente, desde arrumar a sala a preparar algo para almoçarmos. Eu, na verdade, estava tão ansiosa e nervosa que nem mesmo pensava em comer, mas por outro lado, deveria ter certeza de que Emily estava se alimentando para que ela não corresse o risco de ficar pior.

Colocando a tampa da panela, e deixando a colher sobre um pires ao lado da pia, eu respirei fundo antes de fazer meus passos leves de volta ao quarto de Emily, verificando pela enésima vez naquela manhã se estava tudo bem.

Logo depois de tomar o remédio e ter certeza que eu estava ao seu lado, Emily dormiu já sentindo os efeitos do remédio, tendo a audácia de até mesmo se livrar de alguns cobertores. Mas eu não tinha certeza se ela fizera aquilo por não sentir mais tanto frio, ou por eu estar a abraçando.

Emily ainda estava dormindo quando abri a porta do quarto escurecido pelas cortinas que cobriam a janela. Ela havia voltado a se cobrir com os cobertores, e voltara à posição encolhida que a encontrei essa manhã. Sem hesitar nenhum segundo, minha mão tocou sua testa descobrindo que a febre estava voltando, mas rápido que antes.

Sem pensar novamente, tirei seu braço esquerdo debaixo da coberta, tentando não acordá-la, e o encontrei mais avermelhado que antes, e quente também.

Eu sabia que era cedo demais para me desesperar ao ponto de pensar que coisas horríveis poderiam estar acontecendo com meu bebê, mas era impossível não começar a ficar nervosa novamente, e atropelar decisões a cada segundo.

O telefone no meu bolso começou a tocar, e eu precisei me lembrar que Emily estava dormindo para decidir atender.

- Alô? – Respondi com a voz baixa, saindo do quarto e andando rápido para a sala.

_- Bella? É Edward, eu queria saber se você ainda vem me encontrar no restaurante que marcamos ontem de noite _– Respondeu do outro lado, e eu não consegui evitar a vontade de dar um tapa na minha testa.

- Oh, Edward – Sussurrei, olhando para todos os lados – Me perdoe, mas eu não vou poder encontrar você hoje. Emily amanheceu indisposta e eu nem fui trabalhar. Me perdoe, você acha que podemos remarcar?

- _Claro _– Sua voz soou do outro lado – _Mas o que Emily tem?_

- Eu não sei, ela está com febre, dor no braço...

- _Você quer que eu vá até sua casa? Alguma ajuda?_

- Não, não precisa, eu estou bem aqui. Obrigada, eu vou te ligar outra hora para remarcamos.

- _Ok, qualquer coisa você pode me ligar. Tchau._

- Tchau – Respondi, já apertando o botão de encerramento de chamada.

Joguei o aparelho em cima do sofá-cama, no qual eu ainda não tinha desarmado para caso Emily decidisse vir para sala, e então voltei a cozinha. Coloquei um pouco da sopa em um prato fundo e deixei em cima da mesa, esperando que esfriasse enquanto tentava acordar Emy.

Voltei ao quarto e a encontrei virada para porta, com os olhinhos abertos derramando lágrimas por seu rostinho avermelhado. Ela parecia aliviada quando me viu, e então seus bracinhos saíram de baixo do coberto para se estenderem em minha direção, como se ela pedisse que eu a pegasse no colo.

- Você não estalva aqui – Ela chorou alto quando sentiu meus braços ao seu redor.

- Desculpa, eu estava arrumando umas coisas lá fora. Mas eu vinha aqui toda hora, meu amor.

- Não me dexa sozinha, mamãe – Ela pediu, se apertando contar meu corpo da maneira que podia – Ta dodói.

- O que está dodói, meu bebê? – Perguntei aflita.

- Tudinho.

Me sentei na cama e a deitei no meu colo, colocando seus pés sobre a cama e então puxei as cobertas para protegê-la do frio. Sua febre estava mais alta, e seu braço ainda estava da mesma maneira que antes.

Eu tive que cantarolar uma canção para que nós duas nos acalmássemos, e só então consegui decidir o que faria naquele momento. Primeiro a faria tomar um pouco de sopa, e então a arrumaria para irmos ao hospital mais próximo, pois aquela sensação de algo errado estava me matando.

E foi o que fiz. Coloquei uma roupa de inverno em Emily e pedi que ela me esperasse em seu quarto enquanto eu tomava um banho e colocava uma roupa mais decente. Depois de ter certeza que todos os documentos dela estavam em minha bolsa, e ligar para minha mãe avisando que estava saindo, eu peguei minha filha no colo e saí do apartamento.

Foi preciso pegar um taxi, luxo esse que eu só me permitia em casos como aqueles. Quando chegamos ao hospital mais próximo, eu não pude evitar de dar graças a Deus, e me senti melhor e mais segura.

A emergência, por algum milagre, não estava tão cheia como de costume, e isso me deixou feliz.

Depois de preencher a ficha com os dados de Emy, não demoraram em me guiar até a sala de atendimento onde a pediatria me encontraria. Emily se recusou sair de meus braços, e por conta disso tivemos problemas durante alguns exames.

- Não acredito que seja algo de grave – A médica falou. Ela era loira e usava óculos de aro verde escuro, e até mesmo sorria enquanto arrumava a mesa a sua frente – Vou receitar um antiinflamatório e recomendar repouso absoluto, tenho certeza que ela estará bem a essa hora de amanhã.

- Você tem certeza? – Perguntei um pouco insegura, Emily não parecia bem, e eu tinha certeza que não estava exagerando – Ela realmente estar com dor, e seu braço está um pouco inchado.

A médica revirou os olhos e suspirou fundo, parecendo cansada de algo. vi seu sorriso forçado aparecer, e me senti culpada por estar a estressando.

- Verdade, senhora Swan, Emily deve estar exagerando um pouco no que sente. É normal que crianças na idade dela intensifiquem as coisas apenas para chamar a atenção dos pais ou se livrar de algo. Mas de verdade não a nada que deva se preocupar.

- Se ela piorar e não reagir aos remédios, o que devo fazer? – Perguntei.

- Ela vai ficar bem – A médica garantiu, mas eu não confiei em suas palavras.

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

**Ok, eu sei que demorei quase uma vida para postar, e eu peço mil perdões por isso, se é que ainda estão dispostas a ler, é claro.**

**Também sei que não tivemos a dose necessária de Edward nesse capitulo, mas é que esse capitulo é mais como uma introdução para o próximo... Que o Edward com certeza estará por perto.**

**O que aconteceu com a Emily? O que ela tem? Bom, o que a Emily tem é algo que eu tive há um tempo, no meu aniversário de oito anos, foi um dia muito interessante. Então eu meio que sei o que ela está sentindo, pois mesmo depois de oito anos eu consigo lembrar daquele tempo.**

**Me perdõem mais uma vez, vou tentar não demorar a postar novamente.**

**Vou entender se tiverem chateadas comigo, pois postei vários caps na outra fic e até mesmo um one-shot, mas eu espero que continuem lendo.**

**Belle: **Bom, pelo tempo que passei sem postar, e com o fato de minhas aulas trem voltado, eu não posso postar todos os dias.

**Lina Furtao**: O Edward gosta da Bella, mas ele não sabe o quanto, ele acha que ela é apenas mais uma a cruzar seu caminho. Bom, a Emily é fofa, e com certeza já conquistou o Edward.

**Adrii Masters: **A conversa do Edward com a Alice vai ser citada quando o POV dele for postado, de verdade. A Alice conhece o Edward, ao decorrer da fic a gente vai ver qual é o grau de conhecimento entre os dois...

**Beta:** A Alice veio para deixar o Edward louco...

**Maa Cullen:** Espero que tenha gostado desse cap, mesmo que ele tenha sido algo mais como introdução do próximo capitulo.

**Gby00:** Alice e Edward formam um par perfeitos, adoro eles dois =D

**Luana**: Que bom, espero que continue gostando.

**Tete Glauciele**: Ele não tem filhos, apenas muitas ex-mulheres e namoradas.

**Silaer Cullen:** Oii, pois ai está o capitulo.

**Deboramd: **Eu adoro quando o Edward não presta e aos poucos muda por causa da Bella...

**Angeel Nune's: **O momento entre Edward e Riley com certeza vai existir, na hora certa, pode esperar.

**Agatha: **Oi, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, por mais que tinha sido apenas uma introdução para os próximos.

**Visil: **Oi fico feliz que esteja gostando, bom, o Edward, Bella e Emily ficariam perfeitos juntos, mas eles ainda tem tantas coisas para passar, como por exemplo o James, sabe-se lá o que ele vai querer fazer quando descobrir que a namorada de um seus amigos é sua ex-namorada e a filha dela é também dele?

**BEIJOS E ATÉ MAIS.**


	9. Emocional

**My New Sun.**

**Capitulo IX – Emocional**

**.**

**.**

**39.3°****C **

Meus olhos se fecharam enquanto a respiração pesada e desregulada se prendia em meus pulmões cansados. Eu sentia minha garganta seca parecer estar arranhada ao tentar engolir o ar que entrou quando abri minha boca sem deixar nenhum som sair. Meu coração se apertou, e eu tive a leve sensação de que meu corpo não estava mais respondendo aos meus comandos.

Era exagerado aquilo, e eu não tinha direito algum de entrar em desespero e ter uma reação exagerada, que implicava em cair em meus joelhos chorando de desespero.

Não, eu tinha que ser forte e aceitar que estava passando por uma situação complicada onde eu não tinha ninguém para me segurar e apoiar nas minhas decisões. Ninguém nem sequer para me ajudar a arrumar as coisas para que eu pegasse mais uma vez um taxi e rumasse para qualquer hospital longe do que havia ido essa manhã.

Céus, eu tinha certeza que caso visse a médica que atendeu Emily hoje mais cedo, eu jamais conseguiria manter a calma e a raiva que sentia por ela naquele momento. Como ela ousava dizer que minha filha estava com manha ao reclamar de algo que era visível, algo que para mim era completamente fora do normal? Como ela ousava desacreditar em minha filha usando a desculpa de que Emily era uma criança e queria apenas chamar a atenção? Eu certamente seria capaz de matá-la da pior maneira possível caso Emily estivesse realmente doente como eu estava começando a acreditar.

O pior de tudo era que eu também era culpada. Eu não deveria ter aceitado o diagnostico daquela médica. Aliás, desde o momento que ela receitou o antiinflamatório e disse que Emy estava com manha, eu desconfiei que aquilo não era confiável. No entanto, me agarrando as esperanças que eu estava sendo apenas exagerada em relação a aquele momento, eu apenas acreditei e segui a receita.

Eram um pouco mais de oito horas da noite e a febre havia voltado, mais alta que antes. O braço de Emily ainda estava avermelhado, e agora apareciam mais dois pontinhos vermelhos ao redor do que único que estava antes. Ela não conseguia ter forças nem para abrir seus olhos, ou beber algo, e por mais que eu a cobrisse ela ainda continuava tremendo de frio.

Chamar um taxi era uma boa idéia, mas eu não podia sair ao seu lado da cama para ir até a cozinha e pegar o telefone, ou ir buscar meu celular que estava na sala. Ela segurava minha mão com força, eu estava chorando sem saber o que fazer.

- Bebê – Chamei em um sussurro – Mamãe vai lá fora e já volta, ok?

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, sem desfazer a pressão que usava para apertar minha mão. Sendo o mais gentil possível, e descobrindo que eu também tremia, soltei sua mão de meu braço, e lhe dei mais um beijo no rosto antes de colocar mais um cobertor sobre seu corpo e me levantar.

Assim que sai do quarto, depois de checar mais três vezes a temperatura dela, ainda tendo a boba esperança de que ela estaria bem em um piscar de olhos, eu saí do quarto, seguindo direto para sala com o intuito de discar o numero do taxista que me levou hoje mais cedo para o hospital.

No entanto, meus planos mudaram quando escutei dois toques baterem como se fossem sincronizados na porta do meu apartamento.

- Bella? Sou eu, Edward – Respondeu a pergunta muda que fiz em minha mente.

Edward? Pensei comigo mesma, surpresa pelo fato de estar recebendo uma visita àquela hora do dia, principalmente dele.

Passei a costa da minha mão contra meu rosto, tentando limpar as lagrimas e assumir a expressão menos devastada que conseguiria, antes de abrir a porta e descobrir o que ele queria.

Escutei ele bater mais uma vez na porta, e estava prestes a bater uma segunda vez quando a abri, deixando ele um pouco surpreso e feliz. Hoje, ele usava uma roupa toda escura, e que de alguma maneira combinava comigo.

- Hey – Falou passando a mão por seus cabelos – Me desculpe por vir sem avisar, mas eu não acreditaria no que você me falaria por telefone, e então vim ver se estava tudo bem com meus próprios olhos. E então, onde está Emily?

Surpresa. Eu com certeza estava surpresa, e por conta disso me perdi em pensamentos. Céus, Edward se preocupava de verdade comigo e com Emily, e isso estava mais que evidente em absolutamente tudo relacionado a ele, desde a maneira que me olhava naquele momento, a suas palavras. E então, sendo muito boba, eu senti como se já não estivesse mais tão sozinha.

- Eu levei ela no médico hoje mais cedo, mas disseram que ela estava apenas com manha e passaram um antiinflamatório. Mas ela definitivamente não está com manha, e eu estava indo chamar um taxi para levá-la novamente ao hospital.

- Oh, o que ela está sentindo agora? – Ele perguntou, entrando de vez no apartamento depois que lhe dei espaço.

- Ela está com febre, trinta e nove graus, o braço dela está meio avermelhado, e eu acho que pior que antes. Ela não consegue nem falar comigo direito. Me desculpa Edward, mas eu não posso sentar e conversar agora, preciso levar minha filha para hospital, e Deus queira que a médica que atendeu Emily hoje mais cedo esteja em outro país a essa altura, pois eu realmente seria capaz de matá-la nesse momento.

- Você tem que se acalmar, Bella – Edward ordenou, e eu logo respirei fundo tentando obedecê-lo – Vai arrumar o que for preciso, vou levar vocês no hospital, em um que conheço e confio.

- Não precisa, Edward.

- Bella, por favor não me venha com historia de que não precisa. Eu passei a tarde preocupado com Emily e você, só não vim mais cedo, pois estava resolvendo uns problemas relacionados com a minha mudança. Agora vamos rápido com isso – Ele mais uma vez ordenou.

- Ok, eu vou pegar a bolsa dela e minhas coisa. Me dê apenas cinco minutos.

- Fique a vontade para demorar – Ele respondeu, e então sentou no sofá, como eu havia indicado.

Voltei ao quarto de Emily tentando ser o menos barulhenta possível enquanto pegava a bolsa que usei hoje mais cedo, tendo certeza que nada tinha saído do lugar desde que a joguei sobre a cadeira de balanço que ocupava um canto ao lado da janela. Logo depois peguei minha bolsa que estava no chão, e descobri que só faltava meu celular ali.

Com as duas bolsas em meu ombro esquerdo, consegui pegar Emily em meu colo. Ela protestou de desconforto e frio assim que sentiu falta dos cobertores, mas logo abraçou meu pescoço e escondeu o rostinho entre seu braço e meu rosto. Coloquei um coberto em cima dela, o mais grosso e mais curto também.

Antes de sair do quarto, olhei rapidamente ao meu redor, tentando encontrar algo que havia caído, mas não encontrei nada. O corpinho quente de Emily poderia até me queimar de tão alta que estava a sua febre, e era impossível não sentir a vontade de chorar e implorar por minha mãe.

- Hey – Edward falou, já de pé quando me viu chegar a sala – Deixa que eu levo ela, ok?

- Não sei, ela está com febre... – Protestei, mas Edward já havia puxado Emily para seu colo e a acomodava com jeito enquanto tentava cobrir seu corpinho com o cobertor. Vi seu rosto se contorcer em uma expressão fechada e até mesmo apavorada no instante em que me olhou novamente

- Ela está muito quente.

- Eu sei – Respondi, minha voz chorou um pouco, mas logo consegui me controlar.

- É melhor irmos, então. Se você não se importa, eu estava pensando em levar você no hospital que meu cunhado trabalha, é um dos melhores da cidade e eu tenho certeza que Emmet ficará feliz em nos ajudar.

- Eu não quer...

- Ótimo, nunca pensei que você pudesse ficar tão feliz por isso – Ele cortou minha fala dando um sorriso forçado.

Vi Emily se apertar contra o corpo de Edward, e a reação dele a isso pareceu ser instintiva, pois ele apenas a apertou de volta, parecendo querer encontrar algo em seu rosto ao olhar rapidamente para ela.

.

.

.

- E como estamos aqui, Nancy? – Uma mulher vestida com um jaleco branco e um estetoscópio cor-de-rosa envolta de seu pescoço. Ela tinha um sorriso amigável, e um olhar despreocupado demais para alguém que trabalhava em um hospital.

- Temperatura de 39.7° C, pressão de 90/60 mmHg caindo, não demos nenhum medicamento a sua espera – A enfermeira que estava comigo e Emily desde que entramos na emergência respondeu rápido, fazendo com que eu quase perdesse o significado de suas palavras.

Havíamos chegado ao Lennox Hills, onde o cunhado de Edward trabalhava, há exatos cinco minutos, e no mesmo segundo que ultrapassei a porta da frente do hospital, com Edward do meu lado segurando minha filha quase inconsciente em seus braços, eu estive recebendo bem mais atenção do que poderia imaginar.

Céus, eu nem sequer havia assinado meu nome no formulário de chegada de Emily quando a levaram para um leito livre na sala de emergência e começaram a verificar a pressão, temperatura e tudo mais que eles precisavam saber.

Edward, que não havia se movido um centímetro distante de mim, parecia agradado com o serviço do hospital, e mantinha um olhar sem emoções que eu conseguia identificar.

- Boa noite, eu sou a Drª Morrison, chefe da pediatria do Lennox, eu sou a responsável pelo caso da senhorita Emily Swan – Nesse momento ela leu o nome da minha filha nos papeis que estavam em sua mão, e então os jogou ao pé da cama, como se as informações que estivessem ali não importassem mais – Você poderia me dizer o que ela está sentindo, além da febre alta é claro?

Sem saber se deveria dar o histórico desde essa manhã, eu simplesmente precisei de um minuto para pensar em responder ao que ela queria, sem parecer muito nervosa.

- Ela vem reclamando de uma dor no braço esquerdo, e de fato eu acho que tem algo de errado, a região do cotovelo estar avermelhada e muito quente – Respondi.

- Podemos tirar essa blusa dela? Para facilitar? – A médica perguntou.

- Claro – Murmurei.

A enfermeira levantou Emily e tentou tirar a blusa o mais gentilmente que conseguia, e até eu ajudei, mas Emily começou a chorar de dor e no fim de tudo a médica simplesmente me pediu um ''desculpa'' e rasgou a camiseta cor-de-rosa com mangas longas.

De fato eu não me importei com aquilo, contando que ela pudesse fazer minha filha se sentir melhor e nos deixar voltar para casa.

Edward apertou minha mão no segundo que minha respiração se prendeu em meus pulmões. Eu não sabia o que pensar, ou falar, ou nem sequer se deveria estudar as expressões da médica e da enfermeira enquanto elas examinavam o braço de Emily.

- Há quanto tempo ela está assim? – Drª Morrison perguntou, sem tirar seus olhos do braço avermelhado da minha filha.

- Desde essa manhã, estava menos avermelhado, e tinha apenas um pontinho vermelho.

- Por que a senhora não a levou no médico antes? Inchaços desse jeito não podem ser considerados casos simples em hipóteses alguma – A médica falou, e toda a sua animação apresentada quando chegou desapareceu, dando lugar a mulher furiosa e fria. Eu me senti mal, culpada por deixar Emily chegar a aquele ponto.

- Eu a levei mais cedo, por volta das onze horas, mas a médica que nos atendeu disse que Emily estava exagerando ao descrever o que sentia, e passou um antiinflamatório – Respondi, soluçando, mas não chorando.

A médica rolou os olhos e suspirou fundo, parecendo não muito alegre com a minha resposta.

- Eu quero um hemograma completo para agora, diga que é suspeita de SCT, eu tenho quase certeza. Eu quero que você a coloquem no soro assim que recolherem o material do hemograma – Drª Morrison para a enfermeira por cima de seu ombro , então se virou para mim – Ela é alérgica a algum medicamento? Aminoglicosídeos ou lincosamidas?

- Não – Respondi, sem saber ao que ela se referia, mas tinha certeza que Emily não era alérgica a nenhum medicamento.

- Bom, isso facilita muito – Ela forçou um sorriso para mim antes de voltar a falar com a enfermeira – Eu quero que dêem seis miligramas de clindamicina e quatro miligramas de gentamicina intravenosa, preparem um quarto para ela.

- Ela vai ficar internada? – Perguntei sobressaltada, segurando a mãozinha de Emily que olhava tudo ao seu redor com os olhinhos assustados.

- Eu receio que sim, senhora. Mas vou deixá-la aqui até que o resultado do hemograma saia, o que não deve demorar, muito – Ela respondeu.

- O que ela tem? – Edward perguntou, adivinhando a pergunta que estava presa em minha garganta.

A médica olhou pela primeira vez para Edward, e então eu vi a surpresa passar por seu rosto, assim como um estranho brilho que causou um desconforto em mim. Ela arrumou sua postura rapidamente e forçou um sorriso para ele.

- Eu prefiro ter certeza antes de confirmar o diagnostico, senhor Cullen – Ela finalmente falou, e então piscou timidamente para ele antes de voltar a olhar mais atenciosa para Emily – Hey lindinha, você poderia me dizer se dói quando aperto um pouquinho aqui?

Nesse momento, a Drª Morrison pressionava seus dedos enluvados sobre os pontinhos vermelhos, no centro da área avermelhada do bracinho de Emy.

Minha bebê, parecendo atordoada com aquilo, e não confiando na estranha que lhe perguntava aquilo, apenas virou-se para mim perguntando com o olhar o que deveria fazer. Eu, por outro lado, forcei um sorriso e apertei sua mão gentilmente.

- Pode confiar nela, bebê, ela vai fazer você ficar boa. O que você sente quando ela aperta seu braço dodói?

- Não sente – Emy sussurrou, olhando para mim com olhos molhados de lagrimas, como se pedisse desculpas por dar aquela resposta - Ta fiou, mamã.

.

.

Era declarado, eu definitivamente mataria a médica que me atendeu hoje mais cedo no outro hospital. Se raiva fosse o suficiente para cometer assassinatos mentalmente, eu certamente já teria acabado com a vida da mulher que se dizia médica e declarou que minha filha estava com manha ao reclamar de uma dor no braço. Céus, Emily estava sendo internada, e pelo olhar que as enfermeiras me davam, e pela maneira que a médica estava agindo, eu simplesmente não conseguia pensar que não era algo sério.

Já estávamos na sala de emergência há quase uma hora, naquele momento, esperando os resultados do exame de sangue chegarem, assim como a Drª Morrison, que ia e vinha sem parar para conversar comigo direito.

- Bella, você tem que se acalmar – Edward pediu suspirando fundo, já cansado de me ver andando de um lado para o outro no pouco espaço que tinha ao lado de Emily.

Agora minha filha dormia serenamente, com a febre já controlada e com a pressão arterial sendo monitorada a cada cinco minutos por enfermeiras, pois ela estava com hipotensão quando chegamos aqui.

- Me acalmar, Edward? Como no mundo vou me acalmar? – Perguntei, com o tom de voz um pouco elevado – Eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo com a minha filha, mas ninguém diz nada.

- Eu sei, mas ficar nervosa não vai adiantar nada, você vai acabar acordando Emily e isso não vai ser bom – Ele falou, passando o braço por cima de meus ombros mais uma vez naquela noite.

Suspirei fundo, sabendo que ele estava certo, mas ainda assim não me conformava por não saber o que estava se passando ali. Edward não removeu seu braço de onde estava, pelo contrario, ele me abraçou de tal maneira que seria impossível fugir, e para ser sincera comigo mesma, eu não planejava fazer aquilo.

Olhando para o relógio, e tentando prestar atenção nos movimentos circulares que o dedo de Edward fazia em meu ombro, eu tentei me controlar e não sair perguntando pela terceira vez se já não sabiam de algo.

- Quando Emily sair daqui, vou levar vocês duas para a casa de praia dos meus pais, e não vou aceitar um não como resposta – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu não respondi, apenas concordei com a cabeça.

- Você deveria ligar para sua mãe, acho que ela merece saber que estamos no hospital – Edward continuou falando, ignorando a minha falta de palavras. Sua mão de repente deixou de tocar em meu braço, e eu senti falta, mas logo notei que ele momentaneamente apontava para meu celular que estava em cima da cadeira ao lado de Emily – Se você quiser, posso falar com ela.

- Não – Respondi rapidamente, pois minha mãe poderia se assustar ao ser atendida por Edward e de repente ter a noticia que estávamos em um hospital – Eu vou mandar uma mensagem avisando que mais tarde entro em contato com ela.

Edward deixou que eu caminhasse até a cadeira e fizesse a chamada se acabar. Resolvida a fazer minha mãe parar de ligar, me sentei na cadeira e digitei uma mensagem explicando a minha maneira que estava tudo sobre controle e que logo ligaria para ela.

A mensagem não havia sido enviada nem há dois minutos quando a resposta chegou, e eu descobri que deveria ligar para Charlie assim que eu pudesse, pois ele também estava preocupado e muito nervoso.

- Senhora Isabella Swan? – Drª Morrison perguntou aparecendo no meu campo de visão, com a mesma prancheta cor âmbar em suas mãos.

- Sim – Respondi, pulando de onde estava para me juntar a ela e Edward na ponta da cama onde Emy dormia.

- Os resultados do hemograma saíram e confirmaram as minhas suspeitas. Sua filha foi diagnosticada com Síndrome do Choque Tóxico, por sorte já começamos com a medicação e definitivamente precisaremos interná-la.

- Síndrome do Choque Tóxico? O que seria isso? – Edward quem perguntou, e eu senti sua mão apertando a minha gentilmente enquanto a médica olhava ao nosso redor.

- Eu tenho e vou ser bem sincera com vocês, e por favor, não hesitem em tirar suas duvidas. Síndrome do Choque Tóxico é uma doença grave causada por infecção por cepas de _Staphylococcus aureus, _é uma doença mais observada em mulheres de quinze a cinqüenta anos, que fazem uso de tampões, mas ocasionalmente vem ocorrendo com homens e crianças. Ela tem um desenvolvimento muito rápido, e quanto mais rápido o diagnostico maiores são as chances do tratamento dar certo, o uso de antiinflamatórios podem dificultar o diagnostico ou causar alguma complicação. Por isso precisei agir rápido, principalmente pelo tempo que ela já está desse jeito, e pelo fato de ter sido medicada com antiinflamatório.

- É uma doença grave, mas agora que o tratamento começou, os riscos dela são pequenas, não é? Emily vai ficar bem, não?

- Eu poderia afirmar isso com mais certeza se ela tivesse sido diagnosticada mais cedo, além disso, como eu disse, o uso de antiinflamatório pode causar complicações.

- Ela pode morrer? – Edward perguntou, com a voz tão assustada quanta a minha.

- Sendo sincera, a taxa de mortalidade é de trinta a setenta por cento dos casos – Ela respondeu, com um olhar de desculpas. Meu coração se apertou tão forte, que momentaneamente minha visão se escureceu, e caso não tivesse sido abraçada por Edward naquele momento, eu desmaiaria.

- Mas ela é uma criança, como foi que ela pegou isso? Não seria eu que supostamente deveria ter isso? Você disse que é mais comum em mulheres de quinze a não sei quantos anos, Emily não tem nem três ainda. – Minha voz estava estranha, e minha respiração não estava regulada.

- É realmente necessário descobrir como ela pegou, pode ter sido em qualquer lugar.

- E o que vai acontecer agora? Ela vai ficar internada por quanto tempo? Quais são os riscos que ela corre? – Perguntei.

Eu estava chorando, novamente, e isso me irritava. Estava na hora de parar de agir como uma adolescente e ser a mulher e mãe que era meu papel naquele momento. No entanto, era impossível evitar não chorar, pois eu estava cada vez mais aterrorizada.

- Agora nós vamos começar o tratamento, deixando-a internada até que tenhamos certeza que ela está bem. Podemos dizer que Emily foi, de certa maneira, uma paciente de sorte, pois ela poderia ter falência renal, ou se demorasse mais, poderia ter a Síndrome evoluída para uma Fasciite necrosante, o que muitas das vezes podem ocorrer rapidamente por causa da bactéria, e assim, se fossemos rápido, o tratamento seria a amputação do local infeccionado, mas que muitas das vezes não é a solução. Agora nós temos que esperar os efeitos dos medicamentos, que certamente vão ser em torno de três a cada seis ou oito horas. Por política do hospital, e pela bactéria ser realmente perigosa, eu vou ter colocar sua filha em isolamento, e não poderemos colocá-la na pediatria, naturalmente. É comum a ocorrência de lesão renal, hepática e muscular, especialmente durante a primeira semana. Também podem ocorrer problemas cardíacos e pulmonares, por isso nós precisaremos ter muito cuidado com Emily.

Eu tinha a leve consciência de que Edward apertou-me em um abraço forte, assim que meus joelhos tremeram e me preparei para cair ao chão. Também sabia que o ar não estava entrando em meus pulmões, e que a médica a minha frente se preparava para fazer qualquer coisa caso eu precisasse.

Minha mente, no entanto, não estava preocupada com a mais nada a não ser trabalhar para evitar os pensamentos que diziam que eu estava perdendo minha filha.

**Fim do capitulo**

* * *

**Ok, primeiro de tudo, todas essas informações foram baseadas em pesquisas do Google, e no que eu e minha mãe lembramos da época que eu fui internada por causa disso... mas eu tinha oito anos (eu digo, era meu niver de oito anos quando fui internada)., e a Emy ainda nem fez três...**

**Eu tenho que admitir que é maldade minha fazer a Emy ficar com essa doença, ela é realmente horrível, e eu sofri naquela época, logo meus pais também, mas eu acho que isso era melhor que câncer ou qualquer coisa do tipo, além de ser um alerta para tentarem ter cuidados com essas bacteriazinhas chatas que eu realmente odeio.**

**Mas bem, o que eu posso dizer é que essa situação da Emy vai ser uma porta de entrada para vários assuntos da Fic, tipo a relação Bella e Edward, os pais da Bella, e talvez até mesmo o caso da pai da Emy...**

**Deboramd:** Aqui o Edward não é tão mal, e ele realmente gosta da Bells e da Emy, só que ele pensa que o que ele sente por elas é o mesmo que já sentiu pelas outras mulheres de sua vida, mas talvez esteja enganado...

**JU:** A Bella não vai demorar muito para saber a verdade sobre o Edward, principalmente agora, não? E você sabe o que a Emy tem...

**Beta Biel:** O James é um assunto que vai ser mistério até ele descobrir sobre a filha que ele teve com a Bells... Bom, como você percebeu a Emy tem SCT, é pouco conhecida essa doença, mas eu acho ela realmente interessante.

**Angel Nunes**: Bom, você já sabe o que a Emy tem, agora só falta o Edward e Riley, certo? Pode não demorar muito.

**Tete Glauciele:** A Bella tem você como companheira na hora do assassinato da médica, certo? Com certeza todos querem matar ela, mas acredite, esse tipo de diagnostico acontece, comigo foi a mesma coisa, a médica disse que eu estava com manha e queria chamar a atenção dos meus pais, sete horas depois eu estava sendo internada com essa doença que a Emy tem, e eu já nem sentia mais nada no corpo todo, minha mãe quase matou a médica que me atendeu primeiro. Bom, espero que tenha gostado.

**Adrii Masters:** O Edward vai ficar bem presente agora, a Bella precisa de tudo e todos nesse momento, e ele já está bem ligado a Emy também...

**Gby00:** O que você achou?

**Beijos e até mais.**


	10. Desagradáveis Novidades

**My New Sun**

**Capítulo X- Desagradáveis novidades.**

**.**

**.**

Eu lembrava como costumava reclamar mentalmente das pequenas coisas do meu dia-a-dia, como por exemplo de algum mendigo na rua insistido por dinheiro, um salto quebrado, uma chuva que chegava na hora errada, um metrô lotado, muito frio, ou qualquer outra coisa que era completamente insignificante. E agora, todas essas coisas pareciam maravilhosas.

Dr Morrison não hesitou em falar todos os pormenores relacionados ao estado de saúde de Emily, e por mais que fosse bom saber sobre o que a minha filha tinha, eu ainda assim desejava que ela fosse um pouco mais gentil e sensível ao explicar as coisas. Não que em algum momento alguém nos tratou mal, era só que um pouco de cuidados com algumas palavras nunca eram demais.

Síndrome de choque tóxico, ou SCT, como alguns se referiam, era uma coisa assustadora, e meu corpo todo tremia só de lembrar que era exatamente aquilo a razão de eu estar com Emily em um hospital no momento. Causada por uma maldita bactéria, que só Deus sabia onde Emily havia conseguido, aquela doença se mostrava rápida e caso não tratada a tempo poderia se tornar pior que um pesadelo.

Segundo a pediatra, Emy havia tido sorte de receber o tratamento o mais rápido possível, mas ainda assim não tinha previsão de alta nem do que poderia acontecer durante o tratamento.

Ou seja, ela estava internada por tempo indeterminado, logo eu também.

O dia de sábado fora um verdadeiro transtorno para mim. Primeiro eu tive que ligar para minha chefe na creche, e da melhor maneira que consegui, expliquei a ela a situação que estava passando, e pedi que pudéssemos nos encontrar no escritório dela na segunda a tarde, para talvez eu ganhar umas férias ou algo do tipo, uma vez que eu não planejava deixar Emily sozinha no hospital.

Não eram nem nove da manhã quando meu celular tocou, e então a voz de Alice Brandon encheu meus ouvidos e causou uma pontada na minha cabeça. Céus, eu não havia dormido por nenhum segundo da noite de sexta para sábado, e no primeiro momento que eu tive para descansar de verdade naquela manhã, minha melhor amiga resolvera gritar comigo. Fazer Alice parar de falar e deixar-me explicar, foi uma luta, e eu só consegui o que queria porque Edward pegou o telefone da minha mão e falou com ela antes de mim.

Edward. Ele estava sendo um anjo, e estava sendo bem mais atencioso que eu esperava. Passando a madrugada comigo no hospital, e ficando com Emily enquanto eu passava em casa para pegar algumas coisas que eu precisaria durante a semana, ele estava mais que ajudando. Além de tudo o que já estava fazendo, Edward ainda tinha a gentileza de ficar comigo todo o tempo que precisava dele ao meu lado.

E era isso o que me assustava, eu estava precisando muito de alguém ao meu lado naquele momento, e ele estava tendo mais que uma chance de se aproximar, mais que uma chance de me fazer ficar dependente da presença dele.

Naquele momento, por exemplo, eu sentia meu corpo todo tremer e minha visão ficar turva de tantas lágrimas que eu chorava. Era quase impossível acreditar, e eu sentia que vivia um drama mexicano, pois chorar era tudo o que eu fazia nas ultimas horas.

Eram oito horas da noite de um sábado, e a essa hora Alice estava se preparando para sua apresentação. Eu sabia que ela desejava estar aqui comigo hoje, e também desejava fazer uma visita mais demorada e até mesmo passar um tempo com Emy para que eu pudesse descansar, mas aquele espetáculo era muito importante para ela, e ficar parada era a ultima de suas opções.

Edward, finalmente, havia saído há cerca de três horas, quando finalmente não resistiu mais ao cansaço e eu consegui fazer com que ele fosse para casa descansar, prometendo que ligaria caso fosse necessário.

E era incrível, mas eu tinha que admitir que minha mão estava soando e meus dedos coçavam tamanha era a vontade que tinha de discar o numero dele, implorando que viesse pelo menos segurar minha mão.

- Que é isso, Bella? Você não precisa de alguém ao seu lado, você é adulta e independente – Eu repeti meu mantra em voz alta, com a estúpida tentativa de fazer ele ter um pouco de efeito.

Mas não teve, e meus dedos ainda coçavam ao sentirem as teclas do celular.

Emy de repente se mexeu, fazendo um baixo gemido escapar por seus lábios, que agora estavam rosados. Como um reflexo, deixei o celular cair sobre o estofado de couro e fiquei em pé em apenas um pulo, não demorando nem mesmo um segundo para alcançar ela. Minhas mãos trabalharam agilmente na tarefa de ajeitar os travesseiros e o lençol que a cobria, tendo certeza de que ela se sentia confortável onde estava.

Ela estava cansada, e eu também, a diferença era que para ela as coisas eram bem mais difíceis, e isso era o que mais me machucava.

Eram apenas dez e meia da manhã, eu havia acabado de chegar da ida até minha casa, mal tinha colocado as bolsas no pequeno armário que ficava ao lado do sofá quando uma enfermeira entrou no quarto. Era a hora do medicamento, e só depois de presenciar o que acontecera em seguida, eu tive um vislumbre do que seriam meus próximos dias.

Era torturante, e eu realmente me perguntava se machucava mais a mim ou Emily.

Ela gritou de dor, chorou, e implorou com todas as maneiras possíveis para que nunca mais fizessem aquilo. No entanto, nada poderia ter feito eu sentir mais aquela dor que ela sentia do que ver em seus olhos o que realmente ela sentia.

A sorte era que naquele momento eu não estava sozinha, e se eu estava tendo que suportar ver Emily sentir aquilo, Edward estava tendo que suportar ver nós duas sofrermos, e mesmo assim ele estava lá segurando minha mão e prometendo que ficaria tudo bem depois.

Eu não fazia a mínima idéia das razões dele de estar fazendo aquilo por mim, e no momento nem pensava na possibilidade de perguntar, pois a ultima coisa que eu queria no momento era perder o apoio que ele estava me dando. No entanto era realmente difícil não ponderar no que levava Edward a estar ao meu lado.

Passando minha mão pelo rosto de Emily, e constatei que ela não acordaria tão cedo, e então suspirei fundo, tentando fazendo alguma zoada baixa que me fizesse acreditar que não estava vivendo nenhum tipo de pesadelo. As enfermeiras haviam vindo há uma hora para fazer mais uma vez aquela medicação, dessa vez eu não tinha Edward, e por algum milagre eu havia conseguido segurar as lágrimas até aquele momento, não querendo que Emy me visse daquele jeito.

Ela agora dormia, e eu já imaginava que isso seria a única coisa que ela se sentiria inclinada a fazer enquanto estivesse internada.

.

.

.

Ainda era um mistério para mim como aquilo poderia acontecer.

Primeiro vinha um calafrio no meu corpo, exatamente como o primeiro que senti há três anos. Depois aquele calafrio se transformava em um calor que fazia meu coração bater mais rápido, e ao mesmo tempo eu sentia o medo de falhar. E então, como resultado de todas as outras pequenas coisas que aconteciam simultaneamente, eu sentia meus lábios formarem um sorriso bobo.

Aquilo era causado mais de uma vez por dia, ou por minuto, talvez até mesmo quando eu dormia.

A primeira vez que eu me sentira daquele jeito foi em uma noite foi no final do mês de março. Estava ventando muito forte e fazendo barulhos que não me deixavam dormir, a minha mão tremia tamanho era meu nervosismo, e o pedaço de papel estava ficando úmido por causa da minha mão que soava. Eu havia acabado de criar coragem para abrir o exame de gravidez que eu fizera quatro dias antes, e após um minuto sem sentir nada, eu de repente estava amando uma coisinha que eu nem sequer conhecia.

E mais uma vez eu vivia aquele momento em que eu descobria que eu só conseguia sentir aquele imenso sentimento por aquela menininha que era só minha. Mesmo estando no lugar que eu mais odiava no mundo, e vendo ela deitada em uma cama de hospital ligada ao soro, eu ainda assim era capaz de sorrir.

Não que eu estivesse feliz, mas ela estava se sentindo melhor hoje, logo eu não queria a deixar preocupada, eu só queria confortá-la.

- E tão vovô chefe Swan vai pescar com eu – Emy falou passando a mão livre por seu rostinho afim de tirar uma mecha de cabelo que caia em seus olhos – Né mamãe?

Eu lhe sorri e concordei com a cabeça, não querendo falar uma palavra para não correr riscos.

Edward, que estava do outro lado da cama mantendo o maior sorriso que eu já vira em seu rosto, levantou o olhar para mim quando Emy fez o mesmo, e depois de eu me perder por alguns segundos em seus olhos verdes, ele fez algo com seu rosto que me fez acreditar que depois conversaríamos. Eu apenas concordei com um piscar de olhos.

- E quando foi que a senhorita Emy conversou com o vovô dela? – Edward perguntou, interpretando muito bem o papel animado que eu não conseguia.

Emily sorriu salientemente, antes de responder.

- Mamãe tava com medo ontem, e eu disse pa ela liga po vovô, ele sempe manda o medo embola.

- Sua mãe estava com medo de que? – Edward perguntou, olhando pra mim por baixo de seus cílios, tentando dar atenção a nós duas.

- Ela cholava ontem noite, e disse que tava com medo, mas eu não sei o que – Emy respondeu, parecendo de repente curiosa – Medo de que, mamãe?

Eu nunca pensei que aquele momento pudesse ocorrer.

Para falar a verdade eu acreditava que Emily estava dormindo profundamente quando eu finalmente me deitei no sofá de couro e comecei a chorar. Mas não, ela acordou por causa dos meus soluços e ficou apavorada por me ver chorando. Emy não se preocupou em descobrir as razões que me levaram a aquele estado, ela estava tão preocupada comigo que pediu que eu ligasse para meu pai, e assim que ele atendeu ela o pediu que me fizesse parar de chorar.

Charlie ainda não sabia que Emy havia sido internada, e só então eu lembrei que minha mãe também não sabia. Foi difícil convencer ele que as coisas estavam, ou pelo menos ficariam, bem. Eu pedi que ele ligasse para Renné e explicasse tudo, e só permitisse que ela me ligasse quando realmente estivesse a par da situação.

- Eu estava com medo de...

- Ela estava, certamente, com saudades de mim – Edward repente falou, dando um sorriso torto para aliviar a minha repentina tensão.

Eu não poderia dizer que estava com medo de perder Emily, isso a assustaria demais.

- Veldade? – Emy perguntou curiosa.

Eu lhe sorri e apenas concordei com a cabeça, dando logo em seguida um novo assunto para que conversassem.

A tarde de domingo se passou tão lentamente que eu já até poderia ter um retrato dos meus próximos dias. Ficar confinada em hospitais não me fazia bem, e eu já estava sufocada com o cheiro de álcool e até mesmo com o rosto de algumas enfermeiras, aliás, tinha uma delas que me causava uma estranha tentação ao assassinato, pois ela não só havia sido um pouco fria demais com Emily, ela estava claramente dando em cima de Edward na minha cara.

Não que eu me importasse com as pessoas dando em cima de Edward, mas algumas enfermeiras estavam fazendo isso na minha frente, sem nem sequer pensar no que eu e ele poderíamos ser. Não que ele e eu fossemos alguma coisa, mas mesmo assim ele estava agindo, no mínimo, como meu namorado.

O que era mais estranho, não era apenas as formas sensuais que algumas enfermeiras – e devo mencionar até mesmo pacientes e qualquer mulher que andasse naquele andar –estavam agindo na presença de Edward Masen, mas algumas mulheres chegavam a dar um sorrisinho muito tímido, quando não se dirigiam a ele pelo sobrenome Cullen, como se ele fosse alguma pessoa que elas conheciam.

- Oh, senhor Cullen, eu não sabia que o senhor estava aqui – Uma enfermeira jovem e de cabelos castanhos claros falou ao entrar no quarto após duas batidas quase surdas a porta. Alguma maneira em seu sorriso, e na maneira que seu cabelos estava penteado, não me deixava acreditar que o que ela acabava de dizer fosse verdade.

- Eu estarei aqui sempre que puder – Edward respondeu tentando ignorar a presença dela ao pegar minha mão sobre o corpo de Emy – Não pretendo deixar nenhuma dessas mocinhas sozinhas, não quando posso fazer companhia a elas.

- Claro – Ela sussurrou baixinho baixando o olhar para o chão. E então ela levantou seu rosto, deixando de olhar para Edward para fitar a mim. Alguma coisa em seus olhos azuis me assustou, e a maneira como me olhou causou um arrepio – Eu só vim ver se estava tudo bem com a senhorita Swan, e avisar que a medicação virá em meia hora.

- Está tudo bem aqui, e Emily parece bem melhor que ontem - Respondi o mais educadamente que conseguia.

- Claro – Ela deu um sorriso para Edward, dando um suspiro fundo como se quisesse dar ênfase ao seu peito, e então deu um passo para trás – Qualquer coisa, podem chamar por mim.

Eu e Edward concordamos com cabeça, e então eu senti a mão dele soltar a minha quando a porta se fechou depois que ela saiu. O momento de silêncio que se estendeu então, só foi quebrado quando Emily ligou a televisão usando o controle que estava ao seu alcance.

Uma parte de mim agradeceu que Emy não quisesse mais conversa, pois eu finalmente teria alguns minutos para conversar com alguém naquele dia.

Alice não havia aparecido hoje. Ela mandara uma mensagem dizendo que, após jantar em um restaurante chinês com Jasper na noite passada, ela acordara nessa manhã se sentindo mal o suficiente para não ter coragem de levantar da cama.

Edward se juntou a mim no sofá de couro, eu sentada de um lado e ele tão próximo que meus joelhos tocavam sua coxa. Mais uma vez ele havia pegado minha mão, e depois de começar a fazer círculos que me deixavam um pouco mais calma, finalmente olhou para mim e sorriu sabendo que algo passava em minha mente.

Céus, quando foi que a comunicação entre eu e Edward Cullen havia se tornando uma coisa tão fácil? Quando foi que a simples presença dele se tornara algo que fazia as coisas serem mais simples?

- O que você está pensando?

- Em várias coisas, mas a principal é que não me foge a observação de que todas as mulheres que chegam perto de você parecem se inclinar a mostrar... – Minha fala, porém, foi cortada por uma divertida e silenciosa gargalhada de Edward, que apertou minha mão em sinal de que eu não precisava terminar a falar.

- Você não precisa se preocupar com isso, Bella – Ele afirmou olhando em meus olhos – Aquilo que eu lhe disse no parque ainda vale, estou esperando a minha chance, e não pretendo encontrar distrações no caminho.

O parque. Eu lembrava com perfeita descrição ao que ele se referia. Céus, era difícil deixar de lado aquele momento, um tanto tenso, que vivi com Edward, e era mais difícil ainda tentar evitá-lo. O que era? Passávamos uma parte de nossos dias nos encontrando todas as noites, e eu realmente não sabia se queria me envolver com alguém romanticamente, principalmente com alguém que estava sendo tão importante na minha vida.

- Ok, acho que agora não é um bom momento para conversamos sobre isso – Ele falou me livrando daquele momento.

- É só que... é só que elas ficam dando em cima de você, sem ter a mínima vergonha, e algumas te chamam como se fossem intimas.

- Isso te incomoda? – Ele perguntou hesitante, conseguindo esconder o sorriso que seus olhos expressavam.

- Um pouco – Confessei, sentindo minhas bochechas ficarem quentes.

- Bom, isso é bom – Ele afirmou.

Seu dedo passou por meu rosto de uma maneira bastante carinhosa, e eu não consegui evitar a vontade de fechar meus olhos. De repente eu não estava satisfeita em ficar daquela maneira, eu simplesmente esqueci de qualquer coisa que me rodeava, e me joguei para ser colocado no abraço dele.

Edward não hesitou em confortar em seu peito, tendo certeza de que nossa posição era confortável para nós dois.

- Você lembra que eu queria conversar com você na sexta? – Ele de repente mudou de assunto.

- Sim, mas esqueci completamente disso, minha cabeça estava um pouco cheia.

- Eu acho que posso entender – Ele respondeu – Mas não acho que vou poder adiar mais ainda esse dia.

- Do que você está falando? – Perguntei, não deixando de sair do abraço que ele me dava.

Mas antão, qualquer chance de resposta vinda de Edward foi abolida quando mais uma vez alguém bateu a porta, não esperando uma resposta antes de abri-la.

Eu mal tive tempo de sair do braço de Edward, e o braço dele ainda estava na minha cintura quando meu corpo de repente ficou tenso e minha respiração deixou de existir, assim como as batidas do meu coração.

Ali, na porta do quarto de Emily, usando um vestido justo e uma jaqueta de coura preta, estava a pessoa que eu menos desejava e esperava rever na minha vida. Ela tinha uma expressão que eu não conseguiria decifrar nem se realmente a conhecesse, e alguma maneira como ela cravou os olhos em mim deixou tudo em absoluto silêncio, mas foi somente quando ela olhou para Emily que as coisas realmente ficaram claras para mim.

- O que a senhora está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei antes de pronunciar qualquer outra coisa. Minha voz estava demonstrando uma raiva que até pouco não existia, e eu de repente estava em pé.

Ela finalmente deu um sorriso, vendo minha grosseira como um convite para entrar no quarto e fechar a porta atrás de si. Edward levantou-se ao meu lado, e eu senti seus dedos hesitarem ao tocar minha cintura, não tendo certeza se deveria me segurar.

- Então quer dizer que os jornais não estavam errados – Ela respondeu. Céus, nem a voz estava diferente. Seus passos, abafados por seus sapatos de marca, eram em direção a cama de Emily, logo eu estava fazendo a mesma coisa que ela, mas bem mais rápido.

- O que a senhora quer aqui? – Perguntei novamente, ignorando por completo sua pergunta. Eu já estava ao lado de Emily, que por sua vez assistia a cena um pouco confusa, deixando de lado a televisão ligada.

- Ora Isabella, você costumava ser mais educada comigo e com os outros antigamente. Parece que sua gravidez mudou as coisas – Ela respondeu quando finalmente alcançou a cama. Dando um sorriso para Emily, que eu tinha que admitir ser muito gentil, ela tocou o rosto da minha filha com a ponta dos dedos, e então olhou para mim – Não vai apresentar-me a minha querida e única...

- Edward, você pode ficar com Emily enquanto eu converso com ela lá fora? Por favor – Perguntei não deixando que Margaret Philips terminasse sua fala. Ela sorriu com minha astucia, mas não tentou terminar sua frase.

- Claro – Edward respondeu um pouco confuso – Pode ir sem se preocupar, e Emy vamos procurar algo de interessante na televisão para assistir, não Emy?

Emily concordou com a cabeça, assustada com a situação.

- Mamãe vai lá fora rapidinho, ok? Se comporta com o Edward, promete?

- Poumete – Ela respondeu com a voz em sussurro alto suficiente para todos ouvirmos. Céus, como eu queria que Margaret não escutasse a doçura de Emily.

- Ok, eu já volto.

Eu dei um beijo na testa morna de Emily antes de sair da sala. Margaret hesitou alguns minutos antes de seguir a indicação que fiz em direção a porta, e foi somente quando ela se afastou de Emily que eu sai do lado da minha filha.

- Você tem certeza que devo deixar você sozinha com ela? – Edward perguntou quando passei por ele.

- Ela é a avó de Emily, a mãe de James – Expliquei baixo, para que só ele escutasse – Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que ela está fazendo aqui, ou de como soube que eu estava aqui com Emily, mas estou louca para descobrir. Você realmente pode ficar com Emy por enquanto?

- Claro, só tente não arrumar brigas – Ele brincou.

Eu não consegui evitar um sorriso por causa de Edward. Ele não esperou que eu saísse do quarto para distrair Emily, e eu me senti aliviada por ter ele ao meu lado naquele momento.

Margaret já estava a caminho da varanda do hospital, o que estava bem vazio a aquela hora, e eu suspirei fundo antes de segui-la.

O que diabos ela fazia ali ainda era um mistério para mim. Não fazia o menor sentindo no fato dela me procurar, aliás, a mensagem de que eu e minha filha não éramos bem vinda nem mesmo no mesmo país que ela foi bem clara quando recebi um cheque para pagar um aborto.

- O que você quer? – Perguntei quando me certifiquei que estávamos sozinhas.

- Eu vim ver se as noticias que estavam em revistas e jornais eram verdadeiras ou mentiras. E você não sabe o quão surpresa fiquei quando entrei naquele quarto e vi que era verdade.

- Do que você está falando? – Perguntei dando um suspiro sarcástico.

Ela rolou os olhos parecendo indiferente a minha curiosidade.

- Eu pensei que você tivesse feito o aborto.

- Eu deixei bem claro que não faria aquilo.

- Eu tive esperanças que você mudasse de idéia.

- Bom, eu não mudei, se era isso o que você queria ver, estar feito, agora pode ir embora.

- E você acha que eu vou embora agora? De jeito algum, eu acabo de conhecer a minha neta, que eu tenho que admitir ser adorável. Quantos anos ela tem? Dois no máximo, quase três eu devo arriscar... – Margaret falou colocando os dedos sobre a boca.

- O que você quer, senhora Philips – Perguntei, já um pouco irritada por estar perdendo meu tempo com ela – Se a senhora não se importa, a minha filha está internada e eu não gosto de deixar ela sozinha, mesmo com alguém que confio.

Margaret rolou os olhos e suspirou fundo.

- Eu realmente não acreditava que você tivesse levado a gravidez adiante, pensei que tivesse feito um aborto. Mas então, para a minha completa surpresa, ontem de tarde estava estampando em todas as capas de revistas e jornais que descobriram quem era a nova namoradinha de Edward Cullen, e que por acaso a filha da tal mulher havia sido admitida no Lennox durante a madrugada de sábado. Você não sabe a minha surpresa quando vejo o seu nome escrito em todas as paginas de revista, e logo embaixo o nome Emily Swan, uma garotinha de dois anos e sete meses de vida, a garotinha que fora vista varias vezes com Edward, e com a mãe dela... Você não imagina minha surpresa quando minhas contas foram feitas...

Do que ela estava falando?

- Ela é minha neta, e você não se deu nem ao trabalho de me avisar que ela nascera – Margaret falou, de repente controlando uma expressão de raiva, não sendo tão boa em seu controle quanto a voz.

- Do que você está falando? Você foi a pessoa que me deu um cheque para fazer a droga de um aborto, e deixou mais que claro que eu nunca mais deveria aparecer na sua vida ou de qualquer pessoa de sua família.

- Isso não a impedia de me procurar para avisar que Emily Swan, ou melhor, Philips, havia nascido. Era um direito meu saber, assim como o de James.

- Em primeiro lugar, Emily nunca vai ser uma Philips. Em segundo lugar, eu não consigo entender a senhora. Quando eu lhe contei sobre a minha grvaidez, você mandou que eu me livrasse do ''feto'', e depois pediu que eu me afastasse...

- E eu realmente acreditei que você faria isso.

- Eu deixei claro que aborto era a ultima das opções que eu teria – Respondi.

- Agora eu consigo ver isso...

- Pela ultima vez, o que a senhora quer?

- Eu quero a minha neta. Se você decidiu que a teria, tudo bem. Você já tirou ela de mim e minha família por dois agradáveis anos dela, eu não estou disposta...

- Ohohohoh – Eu falei fazendo um sinal para que ela parasse, ao mesmo tempo que negava algo com a cabeça – Emily não vai a lugar algum, e muito menos vai chegar perto da senhora.

- Ela é minha neta, e eu tenho meus direito.

- Bom, ela minha filha e está registrada no meu nome, e o pai dela é ''desconhecido'', logo a senhora não tem direito algum sobre ela.

A minha resposta a deixou sem reação, talvez surpresa por minha revidada rápida.

- Você acha mesmo que vim para cá desarmada? Swan, eu pesquisei por cada passo de sua vida desde a ultima vez que nos vimos, e acredite em uma coisa, o meu dinheiro foi suficiente para saber detalhes que fariam qualquer juiz tirar Emily de você em um piscar de olhos, e dar a guarda dela a mim...

- Você não faria uma coisa dessas – Falei.

- Você duvida? – O sorriso em seu rosto congelou meu coração, e eu queria voar sobre e arrancar cada pedaço daquele cabelo.

- Ela minha filha, você não tem o direito de chegar perto dela. Céus, você nem sequer queria que ela nascesse, e de repente aparece querendo ela pra você? O que você vai ganhar com isso? Por que simplesmente não me deixa em paz? Céus, o que a senhora quer?

- Eu quero a minha neta.

- Eu não vou permitir que você chegue perto dela, e vou negar qualquer parentesco que Emily possa ter contra a senhora.

- Então acho que um exame de DNA vai ser feito em breve – Ela respondeu sorrindo torto a sua maneira desdenhosa.

Eu de repente não sabia mais o que fazer. Parecia tudo acontecia ao mesmo tempo, e eu não tinha mais certeza se odiava aquela Margaret Philips que claramente viera ao mundo para fazer minha vida ser um inferno, ou se odiava a medica que fizera o diagnostico errado de Emily.

- Se você fizer isso, eu vou procurar James e contar tudo a ele – Falei, usando a ultima ameaça que podia inventar. James sempre tivera uma relação rebelde com os pais, saber daquilo seria algo que deixaria Margaret em uma posição que ela não queria estar.

De repente ela sorriu ainda mais desdenhosa, colocando a mão em sua bolsa de marca antes de me responder.

- Eu planejava fazer isso hoje mesmo, então não precisa se preocupar em procurar por meu filho – Ela respondeu, tirando uma revista de dentro de sua bolsa grande – Eu trouxe isso só pra você. Tenho que admitir que você soube escolher bem o seu novo golpe do baú, queridinha, mas não acho que Edward Cullen continuará correndo atrás de você depois que souber que tipo de mulher você é. Acho que nos vemos logo em breve, e espero que Emily já saiba quem sou, quando eu voltar.

Margaret colocou a revista em minha mão antes de caminhar até o hall de elevadores. Eu observei como seus sapatos batiam contra o chão branco do hospital, tendo certeza de que ela não faria o caminho até o quarto de Emily. Meu coração ainda batia desregulamente, e eu me preparava para correr e trancar a porta, se fosse necessário.

Enquanto eu e ela esperávamos que o elevador chegasse, minha mente trabalhava em mil e uma idéias. Eu ainda não entendia o que se passava na cabeça daquela mulher, e no que a levara a mudar todo o jogo e de repente querer Emily em sua vida, e na de James também. Mas ainda assim eu me preocupava em inventar coisas a fazer.

Se Emily não estivesse internada, eu certamente estaria arrumando minhas coisas para ir embora para Forks, mas isso era uma opção descartada. Eu ainda poderia chamar meu pai, e ele me ajudaria em tudo o que eu precisasse. Fora isso, eu poderia pedir que Alice falasse com Jasper, e assim eu teria um bom advogado me orientando no que fazer.

Céus, eu nunca desejei tanto terminar meu curso de direito. Se eu pelo menos tivesse mais noção do que me esperava...

E então ela entrou no elevado, chamando minha atenção com uma aceno de adeus. O piscar de olhos me deu era um aviso de que não demoraríamos a nos ver, e isso me deixava mais apreensiva.

Eu precisava falar com James antes que ela tivesse essa chance, mas eu não sabia onde ele poderia estar.

De repente eu me tornei ciente da revista em minhas mãos, e as palavras dela sobre Edward me acordaram para outras duvidas que agora martelavam em minha mente. Respirando fundo, e esperando uma resposta para minhas curiosidades, eu desdobrei a revistas em minha mão, e olhei para a capa.

Edward estava ali, com Emily em seus braços e eu bem ao seu lado, entrando no hospital com expressões preocupadas no rosto. Embaixo, em uma caixinha pequena, aparecia uma outra foto de Edward com Emily em um dia claro, os dois brincando de algo enquanto eu estava de costas. Algumas palavras se destacavam na capa, e foi aquilo que me deixou espantada.

''_O ator, Edward Cullen, finalmente tem sua namorada identificada, assim como a menina que está sempre com ele nas ultimas semanas. Isabella Swan é a nova paixão de Edward, e Emily Swan, filha de Isabella, parece ser algo novo nos tantos relacionamentos de Edward''_. Era o que dizia a nota em palavras amarelas.

''_As paixões de Edward Cullen''_, era a grande manchete da revista.

**Fim do Capítulo.

* * *

**

**Mil e um perdões por demorar tanto a postar.**

**Eu realmente gostaria de explicar tudo agora, mas eu realmente não posso, pois estou clandestinamente postando esse capítulo (meus pais acreditam que eu durmo).**

**Bom, a aparição da avó da Emy é uma coisa que vai ficar misteriosa, e só depois descobriremos o que levou a ela a aparecer assim. O James aparece no próximo capítulo? Provavelmente...**

**E o Edward? bom, vamos ver como a Bella vai reagir...**

**Mil perdões pode demorar, de verdade...**

**Beijos e até mais.**


	11. Nota da autora

**Nota da autora sumida.**

**Gente eu quero pedir mais que mil perdões por desaparecer da maneira que fiz. Verdadeiramente eu me odeio por isso, e desculpa alguma nesse mundo pode ser suficiente pelo que fiz.**

**Bom, com esse ano sendo o meu último na escola - o que de certa maneira é algo que me faz muito feliz - a minha vida tá um caos, em especial por causa do ENEM, que é a única maneira de entrar na faculdade que minha família quer que eu estude, pois minha mãe teria um ataque cardíaco caso eu pelo menos pensasse na possibilidade de sair de perto dela. **

**Bom, uma vez que o fim de semana mais louco da minha vida já passou e eu me sinto mais leve e tenho, finalmente, um acesso a um computador, eu pude aparecer aqui novamente. **

**Eu pretendo continuar My New Sun, e só gostaria de avisar.**

**Não tenho a mínima ideia de quando exatamente voltarei a postar, mas já vou começar a escrever.**

**Espero que me entendam, e a aquelas que fizeram o exame, boa sorte.**

**Beijos, espero que continuem comigo.**


End file.
